Blazing Heat
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Volcanoclan is a clan of cats who have thrived on a dormant volcano for many years. Flamestar, current leader of Volcanolan is given the prophecy: From the molten lava a new birth will rise like the hot air spewed from the Volcano. Lavakit is born, fur like molten lava and abilities that exceed the others. Flamestar is convinced that Lavakit may be the cat who fits the prophecy.
1. Prologue

Blazing Heat Prologue

List of Major Cats and their clans:

Volcanoclan

Leader- Flamestar- Large imposing tom cat with gray eyes, long claws, a wedge face, and a spotted red and black brown pelt.

Deputy- Singepelt- Blind in one eye, face is littered with scars, green eyed.

Medicine Cat- Blazetail- Brown eyed gray furred she cat with a slender face and a pink nose.

Warriors:

Beetleclaw- Black furred tom cat with a single splash on white on each paw. Green eyed with a small face.

Lizardhiss- Black and gray colored she cat with small beady black eyes and a bright pink nose.

Sunspot- Large tom cat with blue eyes and tiny black dots littering his golden-yellow fur.

Gorgeleaf- A runt sized auburn colored she cat with long claws and tail.

Swallowswipe- Large muscular tom cat with a torn ear. Gray eyed with caramel colored fur.

Flickerstripe- Dark black she cat with a single yellow stripe extending from her neck to her tail.

Apprentices-

Burnpaw- Brown and red colored young tom cat. Green eyed with a small blaze of white on his face.

Smokepaw- Gray furred she cat with golden eyes. Brown spots are seen on her paws

Elder- Jaystripe- Old brown grizzled furred tom cat with clouded brown eyes and a single black splotch of fur on his chest.

* * *

Prologue

"You wanted to see me?" Flamestar asked the shadowy silhouette that always pierced his dreams.

"Look about you." the silhouette mewed, then Flamestar looked about him to find a kit engulfed by molten lava.

"No!" Flamestar yowled, pelting into the blaze, but the shadowy cat was upon him, holding him back with surprising strength.

"Fear not for the kit is not being harmed. That kit will become the savior of this clan. Through the Molten Lava's flames a new birth will rise like the hot air spewed from the Volcano. From the new birth the rise of power will engulf all in a mighty flame." The shadowy cat said, then the kit behind him was gone, a tiny grateful wailing meow sounded through the air.

"I don't understand…" Flamestar stammered, shaking his wedge shaped auburn colored head.

"You will in due time. That kit, when it's born shall show you the way to true power." Then everything began to fade and Flamestar yowled in horror as dark figures lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Clan cats are purely fictional. Any references to other clans or cats from the Warrior's series are purely owned by Erin Hunter.**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Look, his eyes are finally opening. This is so exciting!" mewed a voice as the kit opened his eyes for the first time.

"Move over, let me see! Ow! Get your paws out of my side!" growled another voice as two larger kittens came into his bleary view.

"His eyes look so iridescent, a clear blue!" came an awed mew as the kit blinked, looking about him.

"Flickerstripe, have you given him a name.? He's so adorable!" one of the larger kittens asked.

"I've decided to call him…Lavakit, yes that fits." Flickerstripe answered, looking down proudly at her son.

"His fur looks like the molten lava inside the volcano! Although I've never seen it before." the kit mewed.

"My ears hurt…" Lavakit mewed as he began to take everything in.

"All right Burnpaw and Smokepaw, let Lavakit adjust on his own. He may come out later." Flickerstripe scolded the two larger kittens lightly.

"Yes, let's going Smokepaw. We have to chase the Moltenbugs before Singepelt sees!" Burnpaw meowed, already racing outside, his brown spotted paws thudding on the ground heavily.

"I'll race you there!" Smokepaw's voice trilled as she raced after him, her smoky gray body melding with the hazy air that wafted around the camp.

"Mom, I want to go with them too." Lavakit said with a flick of his orange and brown mixed tail.

"That's a sudden change in personality. Why all of a sudden?" Flickerstripe asked, nuzzling her son affectionately.

"Stop it mom! It's because I want to see what's out there. It's so cloudy." Lavakit answered, shying away from Flickerstripe.

"Well…be careful, don't cause trouble and certainly don't let Singepelt catch you outside the camp or with the apprentices." she finally replied.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Lavakit squealed, then hurried outside as the hot air buffeted him. He took a deep breath, feeling the air hiss out his slightly parted mouth as he exhaled. The camp was a dusty brown color and the sky was a hazy red as the sun dimly shone through the haze.

"Hey! Look, Lavakit you're out of the nursery, wahoo!" Smokepaw cried out, hurrying over to him.

"Not so loud. Mom told me I'm not to cause trouble or let Singepelt catch me." Lavakit replied, looking about him, his senses on alert.

"Singepelt won't see you, he's just a grumpy old maggotpelt. Always yowling at us to do the right thing. Since you blend in well with the camp he won't even think twice."

"Well, if you say so…" Lavakit trailed his reply off, then raced after Smokepaw, hurrying to keep up with her.

* * *

"This is the place." Smokepaw said as she stopped her sprint. She and Lavakit found themselves by a large rocky face north past the camp. The haze was stronger up here due to the two of them being higher up on the volcano. The wall was dotted with holes of all sizes, there was a smell to this place that Lavakit couldn't distinguish.

"Took you long enough…Oh hey Lavakit, you finally decided to see what the outside world looks like, eh?" Burnpaw said as appeared from the haze, noticing Lavakit beside Smokepaw.

"Well, since we are outside of the camp, no one will think we are here, it's our secret place." Smokepaw said, looking down at Lavakit.

"We are outside of the camp? How come no one saw us leave?" Lavakit asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry Lavakit, Flamestar took everyone out on patrol, they couldn't tell that we decided to come here. Now come on, let's do this." Burnpaw answered him with a purr, flicking his tail reassuringly over Lavakit's ears.

"It's my turn to oust the Moltenbugs!" Smokepaw exclaimed excitedly, then reared onto her two back paws to look into the holes. She squealed as two Moltenbugs raced out of the holes, their black and red bodies quickly skittering away down the wall and head up the hill.

"Chase them! The first to reach the crevasse will win an extra share of prey tonight!" Burnpaw exclaimed, already racing away uphill after them with a yowl.

"Oh no you won't! I'll beat you first!" Smokepaw yowled back before launching after him.

"I must not be left in the dust!" Lavakit said. He gave a small kitten-sounding roar before chasing after his new friends, seeing their fast streak through the haze farther up the mountain.

* * *

"Haha! I win again! More fresh kill for me!" Burnpaw meowed, prancing about boastingly as the Moltenbugs scuttled into the crevasse.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Smokepaw complained as she finally caught up, her breath coming quicker.

"Wait…where's Lavakit?" she asked, looking wildly around.

"I beat all of you, I've been here for five minutes already." Burnpaw and Smokepaw turned around at the voice to find Lavakit on the branch of a dead tree.

"How? I even had a head start." Burnpaw asked incredulously as Lavakit leapt down carefully from the tree.

"Back there there's a shortcut. I just saw where you were going and knew exactly where to go." Lavakit indicated the place with his tail.

"Good job Lavakit! Finally Burnpaw has competition!" Smokepaw mewed, a congratulatory tone in her voice.

"It was actually easy…" Lavakit felt sudden embarrassment, his ears flickering. This was the best day of his life!

"Oh well, I'll let Lavakit take all the glory. Good job." Burnpaw said with a nod.

"What's next?" Lavakit asked, his voice clearly excited, he wanted to do more fun and adventurous things.

"We go back to the camp, and quickly, before Flamestar's patrol comes back." Smokepaw answered, looking behind her.

Then a bleating sound filled the air as a male ram appeared in the haze. He bleated once again, before charging at the three cats, rage in its milky brown eyes.

"Look out!" Burnpaw yowled, picking up Lavakit by the scruff, taking him out of the path of the ram. The ram clopped and raced past Burnpaw and Lavakit, missing them by two tail lengths.

"This is bad! We need help!" Smokepaw's mew trilled in fear as the ram spun around to try and run over the two apprentices.

"We must bring it back to the clan, the warriors will help us. Let's go!" Burnpaw said, then already began to dash off, Smokepaw on his heels. The ram bleated once more before launching after them in hot pursuit.

"Come on, faster!" Smokepaw yowled at Burnpaw. Lavakit looked behind him, hissing with slight fear as the ram came closer and closer.

"The clan is right there! We can make it!" Burnpaw growled, then as he felt himself trip over a large rock, Lavakit slipping from his jaws. Lavakit landed on his feet, then suddenly felt a wave of anger as he faced the ram that was attempting to run over Burnpaw. _You will not hurt Burnpaw! He's my friend! _Lavakit thought, opening his mouth in a small hiss.

Suddenly the ram stopped, seeing Lavakit unprotected and vulnerable. It scuffed his hoof before bleating angrily, rushing at the kit.

Lavakit felt his claws extract as he raced over to face the ram with a small roar.

"No! Lavakit don't!" Smokepaw cried out, but her meow was ignored. Just as Lavakit and the ram were about to clash together a fierce hiss sounded in the air as Flickerstripe leapt from the haze onto the ram's head, slashing at its nose.

"Mother?" Lavakit skittered to a stop in shock as his mother wrangled with the ram. It bleated, trying to shake Flickerstripe off, bucking and spinning as it did so.

More growls sounded as more clan cats leapt to action, Singepelt dashed over to grab onto the ram's hindquarters, blood spraying the air as his claws gouged deep into the ram. Sunspot, Beetleclaw, and Lizardhiss each took Lavakit, Smokepaw, and Burnpaw by their scruffs, leading them into the camp.

"What were you three thinking?! Facing that ram alone, let along being outside of the camp without orders. Especially you Lavakit. You shouldn't have left the camp at all! Once we are done taking care of the ram I will bring you to Flamestar so he can give you a proper punishment." Sunspot hissed, his tail lashed from side to side menacingly when Lavakit, Smokepaw and Burnpaw were deposited back into the camp.

"It wasn't his fault! Burnpaw and I begged for him to come with us. Lavakit kept saying it wasn't a good idea, but we ignored him. Punish us two instead!" Smokepaw interjected, making Lavakit spin around to look at her in surprise. _She's defending me?_

"Well Lavakit, is this true?" Sunspots meowed the question, his voice sounding dangerous.

"I…yes…Burnpaw and Smokepaw wanted me to come along, they wanted to show me around. Smokepaw's telling the truth." Lavakit stammered, looking into the warrior's blue eyes.

"Flamestar will deal with you three. I'm not responsible for foolish kits at the moment." Sunspots growled then launched himself back outside the camp. Smokepaw shivered with slight fear before shaking it off.

"That cat's name is Sunspot Lavakit. He's a really uppity tom, I don't like him at all. Anyway, while we wait, why don't we show you around Lavakit." Smokepaw forced a bright tone in her mew.

"You know that right in front of you is the warrior's den, beside that is the medicine cat's den. Across the camp to the right you can see the nursery where you came from, the Elder's den is right next to it, and behind us is the Leader's den. Finally right next to it would be the apprentice's hollow." Smokepaw indicated with her tail all the dens. "Outside the camp…well you know is the crevasse and the wall where the Moltenbugs live. However if you go parallel to that there's a large hunting area with hares and rats."

"There you have it, a very short guide to our camp Lavakit." Burnpaw said just as Sunspots gave a yowl.

"Well, we may as well go to him. Best not to keep Sunspots waiting. He meowed, then stalked off, Lavakit and Smokepaw at his side.


	3. Chapter 2

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Warrior cats from Erin Hunter's series.**

Chapter 2

* * *

"So, Smokepaw, Burnpaw and Lavakit, why were you outside the camp when you weren't allowed to? If you weren't so close to the clan that ram would have killed all three of you for being in its territory." Flamestar's meow was soft, dangerous even.

"We explained it to Sunspot, Smokepaw and Burnpaw wanted to show me around. I went with them and we didn't realize that we had traveled out of the camp grounds. We are sorry." Lavakit suddenly blurted out, lowering himself to the ground submissively. Smokepaw and Burnpaw stole a quick glance at each other at this.

"Lavakit…you're Flickerstripe's son, correct?" the leader asked, looking at him.

"Yes. I am."

"Hm…I won't give you a punishment just yet…there's something else that I must think about and…figure out." Flamestar suddenly looked distant, even perhaps worried as his green eyes focused on Lavakit.

"You may leave, Smokepaw, Burnpaw and Lavakit." he ordered, his voice sounding slightly off.

"Let's go." Smokepaw said, beckoning them out with her head. Lavakit and Burnpaw agreed, following closely behind her.

"That Lavakit…was that shadowy cat right? Is Lavakit the one…?" Flamestar asked aloud, shaking his head.

"Thank the Sunclan up above that we don't have a punishment yet." Burnpaw remarked as he chewed on the sinew of a large rat.

"Yeah, he was looking really weirdly at you Lavakit. Why, I don't know." Smokepaw mewed. I don't think you look funny."

"Maybe it was my name that made him pause." Lavakit mused aloud.

"Whatever the case it's done and over with. At least we survived." Burnpaw meowed, ending the conversation.

"Despite that, Lavakit you still won, so Burnpaw you have to let Lavakit have the rest of the rat." Smokepaw said, standing up on all fours.

"Aww, really? I was really enjoying this rat and sharing it with you guys." Burnpaw groaned.

"No, it's all right, if Burnpaw wants it he can have it. I'm not very hungry anymore anyway." Lavakit interjected.

"But you won the race, it's yours fair and square." Smokepaw pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want to feel guilty stealing someone's food if they like it." Lavakit said then got up to go back into the nursery, feeling Smokepaw and Burnpaw's gazes on his back.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lavakit, why didn't you listen to me when I said not to go outside. I hope Flamestar punished you as well as those two apprentices." Flickerstripe rebuked Lavakit as he settled down. He didn't say anything, not wanting to reveal that there was no actual punishment at all, not yet.

"I hope that tomorrow you can at least be a bit more sensible in what you do."

"I know…I am sorry, it was the best day of my life though, mom."

Flickerstripe gave a huge sigh, "Oh my son, I used to be like you when I was younger. I would climb onto the rocks in the clan, jumping down on unsuspecting warriors. I got good cuffs around my ears as a result. It will all come together in due time Lavakit, mistakes are the only way you will learn. Get some sleep now my precious son. I believe tomorrow will bring lots of more surprises in store for you."

* * *

Four Months Later

"Lavapaw! Lavapaw! The Sunclan up above approves!" came the roar of the warriors as Lavapaw stood basking in the warmth of their praise.

"I'm proud of you my son. Finally you are learning, you are four months older now so I expect you won't cause too much trouble." Flickerstripe gave Lavapaw an affectionate nudge before walking off.

"Hey Lavapaw you're finally one of us now! We get to teach you how to fight!" Burnpaw was excited as he and Smokepaw barreled over to him after the ceremony.

"Finally is right. Now I can do more things than just play with Moltenbugs." Lavapaw said, causing Burnpaw and Smokepaw to purr as they weaved around him once.

"Since you are finally an apprentice we fellow apprentices have to teach you how to attack and fight." Burnpaw said. Lavapaw felt excited by this prospect, _Now my life is getting more interesting!_

"All right, I'll teach him my method of how to fight since it's easier!" Smokepaw mewed.

"No way, he'd much rather want to fall asleep than see how you fight. I'll show him my way, it's more intense!" Burnpaw butted in, trying to sound arrogant.

"Guys, I'll just see how the both of you fight, how's that sound? It won't take too long any since I have nothing else better to do." Lavapaw suggested, his tail flickering once in irritation.

"Oh, that's a great idea, let's go to the training pit!" Smokepaw said, her thin gray tail sweeping high in the air with joy.

"Come with us, we'll show you where it is." Burnpaw mewed, then he lead the way. The blaze of white on his face was growing a tiny bit slim, only appearing to be a small patch from his nose to his ears.

"I can't wait till I'm a warrior! Then I'll really be of use to the clan! Hunting for prey and beating back grumpy bears and rams! I can hardly wait!" Smokepaw's excited mew broke the silent companionable air that settled over them.

"Why aren't you a warrior yet?" Lavapaw asked curiously. _Burnpaw and Smokepaw are both much older than me, shouldn't they have had their ceremonies yet?_

"I'm not old enough, me and Burnpaw have one more month to go before we are eligible to become warriors."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess the clan needs to have full grown cats in order to fully carry out all duties of the clan." Burnpaw answered, then with a sweep of his tail he said, "There's the training pit, sure it looks like a huge hole in the ground, but check out what's down in it!"

Lavapaw peered down the hole as they reached the training pit and was surprised to see ground and a certain type of plant he didn't know.

"That grass down there, it's called hay. That's what my mother Lizardhiss told me. She said that Flamestar and Singepelt went on their own to raid ram nests to get some." Smokepaw explained.

"Wow! They must have been really brave!" Lavapaw heard the awe in his mew. His tail began to lash excitedly at the thought of going on adventurous missions such as that.

"At least they got back here in one piece or the clan would have been in trouble." Burnpaw said, then began to walk over to a series of ledges that spiraled downward. "Just hop down on those and then we can start, the ground is really soft so if any of us were to take a tumble it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"Let's go!" Lavapaw said, already pumped up to get going. He pushed past Burnpaw and Smokepaw, hurrying to reach the bottom of the training pit first.

"If a race is what you want them I'm game!" Smokepaw mewed, then raced after him, Burnpaw on her heels. Lavapaw hurried, leaping precisely down the ledges, careful not to miss a pawstep.

"I won!" Lavapaw yowled excitedly as Burnpaw and Smokepaw finally made their way down the pit with him.

"No fair you had a head start!" Burnpaw complained playfully, causing the three of them to purr with laughter.

"Come on let's get started, I'll show Lavapaw my way first than yours." Burnpaw said to which Smokepaw didn't object to.

"All right Lavapaw? Are you ready to train against me?" Burnpaw asked. "We keep out claws sheathed, we don't want bleeding wounds here."

"I am ready!" Lavapaw said, then suddenly something came over him as he saw Burnpaw swagger over to him.

"Hiyah!" Lavapaw hissed, leaping through the air to land on Burnpaw's back. Burnpaw gave a growl, not expecting this, then tried to squish Lavapaw on the ground. Lavapaw felt a smug purr come from him as he expertly leapt away, then leapt onto Burnpaw's torso, nipping and scratching with sheathed claws. He then flipped Burnpaw quite easily over onto his back, then suddenly Burnpaw went still in mock horror. Lavapaw wasted no time dragging a paw over his stomach before leaping away again.

"Wow Lavapaw! You fought so well for your first time! You beat Burnpaw!" Smokepaw mewed excitedly, coming over to give him a lick.

"Hey now! It was really nothing I just knew what to do." he meowed back then Burnpaw got up, shock in his eyes.

"How did you know just what to do? You never fought me before."

"Well, I don't really know, I just knew." Lavapaw answered him, sounding confused himself.

"Just like that time with the Moltenbugs, he knew where to go as well. You are amazing Lavapaw!" Smokepaw said, something shining in her eyes.

"Well…I mean, I'm not as amazing as you two. You are my best friends." Lavapaw said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. All three of them purred for a while, then Smokepaw looked eager.

"My turn! I want to fight you Lavapaw!"

"Ok then, don't cry when he beats you." Burnpaw said, a teasing tone in his meow.

"I'll do my best, you do the same Lavapaw!" Smokepaw said, then they got into position, Burnpaw stepping back out of their fighting range.

"Go!" Smokepaw leapt at Lavapaw who only dodged, grabbing onto Smokepaw's vulnerable hindquarters giving them a quick nip before leaping back. Smokepaw turned around with a small hiss of frustration, then found Lavapaw. She suddenly reared up onto her back legs, but Lavapaw rose up as well, meeting her blow for blow. Then he made a small twist, pushing Smokepaw down onto the ground, quickly giving her a swipe on her stomach before rolling away.

"Ok! Ok! Lavapaw, you win! I surrender!" Smokepaw groaned dramatically as Lavapaw began to purr, feeling success.

"Hey, we should be training against you." Burnpaw said, causing all three of them to burst into mrrows of laughter.

"This is awesome! Lavapaw you are the best, truly I mean that!" Smokepaw said as she came over to him and Burnpaw.

"Well if you say so…" Lavapaw trailed off, causing Burnpaw and Smokepaw to purr at him.

"Well, good job, you beat the both of us single-handedly. Let's go tell Flickerstripe the good news!" Burnpaw meowed.

"I'll race you there!" Smokepaw challenged.

"Not if I get there first!" Lavapaw meowed, already on the second ledge.

"How does he do that?!" Burnpaw asked, then began to race after him with a playful growl, Smokepaw right onto him.

"Lavapaw, how did the training go? Did you beat both Burnpaw and Smokepaw for the first time?" Flickerstripe asked after she saw the three apprentices race to her in the haze.

"It was amazing Flickerstripe, he knew exactly what to do and how to react each time. I don't even think he worked up a sweat!" Burnpaw meowed excitedly.

"It's true Flickerstripe! Lavapaw is amazing!" Smokepaw added.

"Of course he is. Good job my son. I'm proud of you." Flickerstripe purred, nuzzling Lavapaw affectionately.

"Mom stop! I'm not a kit anymore." Lavapaw whined playfully, shying away from his mother.

"Is that true? Has Lavapaw defeated the both of you in training for the first time?" Flamestar's meow sounded as he padded over, his ears pricked in intrigue.

"Yes! It was really cool leader, you should have seen, neither of us were able to touch him once." Burnpaw answered his question.

"Well done Lavapaw." Flamestar said, Lavapaw taking in his praise with a small purr. Flamestar looked at Lavapaw once more, a certain scrutiny was in his green eyes before ambling away.

"What was that about?" Smokepaw asked, looking at the leader's back, watching him leave.

"Who knows?" Flickerstripe said, watching the leader go herself, her tail twitching.

* * *

"Wake up Lavapaw! You're sleeping for too long!" came a rambunctious mew as Lavapaw was awoken rudely from a nice dream of chasing the Moltenbugs, who were Burnpaw and Smokepaw.

"Come on! We have to join the first hunting patrol!" Burnpaw was excited as he bounded into the apprentice's den.

"All right, all right I'm coming!" Lavapaw grumbled as he yawned, stretching his spine and legs.

"Hurry!" Smokepaw mewed as they dashed to the center of the camp to see three warriors already there.

"Hmph! Lavapaw, you're late, no surprise there." Sunspot growled.

"Be easy on him Sunspot! He's still a fairly new apprentice, give him some slack!" Lizardhiss meowed back, causing Sunspot to snort, shifting his paws impatiently.

"Finally! I couldn't wait any longer!" Beetleclaw exclaimed as Singepelt made his appearance.

"Well clanmates, let's go, we have a hungry clan to feed." the deputy meowed, before racing off, the warriors and apprentices following close behind. They continued to run until the haze seemed to engulf the area, however the cats could see right through it, finding three hares and a small lizard.

"Come on Lavapaw, we'll show you how to hunt." Smokepaw mewed softly as they crept over to the hare that was farthest away.

"You have to sneak over to them quietly because they can hear you from a mile away. Like this." Burnpaw instructed, crouching down on the ground before creeping forward, making sure his tail was off the ground but relaxed.

"Be very silent…" Smokepaw whispered as all three apprentices neared closer and closer, Lavapaw's posture was perfect for his first time.

"Ratdung!" Burnpaw muttered as his tail swept across the ground once, causing the hare to tense, looking at the three cats converging on it. With a muted snarl Lavapaw shot out at the hare, whom reacted a bit too late to Lavapaw's onslaught. It squealed as Lavapaw leapt on top of it, killing it with a quick bite on the neck.

"Wow! You did it Lavapaw!" Smokepaw ran over to him to inspect the hare that was in Lavapaw's jaws.

"And I thought we were going to lose that one. Great job for your first time!" Burnpaw commented as he hurried over as well.

"Well done Lavapaw, your reaction time was perfect." Singepelt's meow was muffed by the second hare that was in his mouth. "Let's bring that back to the clan. Old Jaystripe will like this hare."

"Right." Lavapaw said, then hurried after the deputy, Smokepaw and Burnpaw on his heels.

* * *

"Oh…is that young Lavakit I sense coming into my den?" Jaystripe's hoarse voice pierced the stillness. Jaystripe was blind with cataracts in both eyes that were once brown.

"Yes, Jaystripe, However I'm Lavapaw now. I was asked to bring this to you, it's a hare that I just caught moments before." Lavapaw said, bowing before placing the hare by Jaystripe.

"Thank you. Young Lavapaw, you have made my day." Jaystripe's meow was grateful as he plunged his jaws into the hare.

"Very juicy, the way my old baggy self likes it." Jaystripe remarked, that was Lavapaw's cue to leave.

"Oh and Lavapaw?"

"Yes Jaystripe?"

"Come visit me whenever you like."

"Sure thing." Lavapaw meowed, then padded back outside to Smokepaw and Burnpaw.

* * *

That night Lavapaw had a very vivid dream, not of his volcano home, but of fresh grass and blue skies. Of a forest, a plain and a lake. In these places, there were also cats surviving, in clans just like his.

_What does this mean? _Lavapaw thought as he found himself walking through the forest, seeing a rocky area around him.

"It means that you are in Thunderclan territory." hissed a voice as a sightless gray cat came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Lavapaw called out, not scared in the least by this blind cat.

"That doesn't matter, what are you doing here!?" the blind cat hissed back at him, his sightless eyes seemed to stare right into Lavapaw's own.

"I just found myself here, this is all a dream, isn't it?"

"How should I know? I was perfectly fine before you came along. Which clan are you from anyway trespasser?"

"Volcanoclan." Lavapaw answered steadily.

"Volcanoclan? I've never heard of such a clan. You better not be lying to me." the blind cat reared up, offensively trying to intimidate Lavapaw.

"Yes, it exists, I live there, along with my friends Burnpaw and Smokepaw. Our leader Flamestar commands us all. I suspect your clan does the same thing, right?" Lavapaw growled, feeling annoyed at this uppity cat.

"Yes. Now be gone! Go back to your 'Volcanoclan', you don't belong here."

"No, I won't leave until you tell me who you are. I've told you everything about me and more. Now you have to tell me about you, at least your name."

"Fine. It's Jayfeather. Are you happy?" Jayfeather hissed. Lavapaw gave a short quick nod.

"Very much so." Lavapaw already was starting to dislike this mysterious forest cat. He began to stalk off, heading to the mountain range in the distance.

"Wait!" Jayfeather hissed, then Lavapaw stopped, holding back a huff.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so brash, ok? It's just who I am. Starclan must have meant that we meet up."

_Starclan? What's that? _Lavapaw thought, confused.

"I have to go now, perhaps we shall meet again, Lavapaw of Volcanoclan." Jayfeather began to stalk off, into the forest once more.

"Let's hope not…" Lavapaw muttered as his vision went black.

* * *

"Wake up! We are going back on another patrol! Just you and I!" Smokepaw mewed as she shook Lavapaw awake.

"I'm up, you don't have to shake me anymore." Lavapaw groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Why isn't Burnpaw joining us?" he asked, feeling surprised.

"Burnpaw was on the late afternoon patrol yesterday and twisted his ankle chasing after a lizard, he said the wily thing was quick."

"We should visit him after the patrol." Lavapaw said, to which Smokepaw agreed.

"Yes, that's a fantastic idea. Now come on sleepyhead, get up!" she mewed, nudging him up and off the floor, then the two of them hurried out the den.


	4. Chapter 3

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Volcanoclan and the cats I made up.**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Burnpaw we came to visit you!" Lavapaw meowed as he and Smokepaw barreled into the medicine cat's den.

"Not so loud! Burnpaw needs complete silence in order to adjust and heal." Blazetail's mew had a rebuke in it as she padded over to them.

"I'm fine now Blazetail, I'm just really bored right now. How was the patrol?" Burnpaw asked Lavapaw and Smokepaw.

"Not as great without you in it." Smokepaw replied with a purr. Lavapaw padded over closer to Burnpaw.

"When did Blazetail say you are able to join patrols again?" he asked.

"In about three more days, she said there was a tear in my leg that needed to heal."

"That's not so bad."

"I guess, I would really like it if I could be on the patrols with you guys again."

"We will come visit you everyday to make sure you're all right and catch up." Lavapaw said, Smokepaw's triangular head bobbing along with his words.

"I would like that guys." Burnpaw said with a sigh as he rested his head on the hay beneath his body.

"Lavapaw! Flamestar wants to see you." came Singpelt's meow as he came to the medicine cat's den.

"What could it be for? I'll go check it out, I'll see you later Smokepaw." Lavapaw wondered before racing back outside to Flamstar's den.

"You may enter Lavapaw." Flamestar ordered. Lavapaw stepped confidently into the den, seeing Flamestar's eyes pierce through to his.

"Welcome. You may be wondering why it is that I called you here. The reason is because I've been watching your progress. Quite frankly I'm pleased that you are shaping out to be a warrior already even though you just became an apprentice."

"What does this mean?" Lavapaw asked, muting a pleased purr that was about to escape from him.

"It means that I'd like to work on your progress and truly begin to shape you as a cat of Volcanoclan. I will take you on as my apprentice until your warrior ceremony next year." Flamestar meowed, that strange look was back in his eyes.

"Flamestar, why is it that you look at me so oddly? This has been going on since I was a kit." Lavapaw asked, not afraid of Flamestar's reply.

"I know Lavapaw. There are a lot of rumors flying around, about you. They don't concern me, they concern the clan."

"Why?"

"I will tell you this, Sunclan above has shown me a prophecy, a lone kit born of molten flame would lead Volcanoclan to a higher power. However, last night there was another prophecy that plagued me. It said, _'Join forces with the cats of the lake, to rid the land of fury and hate in the form of a monster.'_"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well young Lavapaw, I do not know if the first prophecy speaks of you, although I have a hunch about it." Flamestar answered.

"So you are making me your apprentice just to watch over me and see what I do." Lavapaw meowed, although it wasn't a question.

"Yes, if this prophecy concerns the whole clan, I must be on the lookout for signs."

"How do you know I might be from the prophecy?"

"Well…your amazing prowess, succeeding on hunting for the first time, beating both your clanmates without even being hurt. Something must be there." Flamestar padded over to Lavapaw.

"Fine, if it pertains to the clan, I'll become your apprentice for the time being." Lavapaw decided.

"Good. That is all I need, you may be on your way. We will meet here tomorrow." Flamestar gave a nod.

"Oh, before I leave, Flamestar. Do you know of a Starclan at all?" Lavapaw asked, finally getting the question he'd been wondering off his chest.

"Starclan? I've…never heard of such a clan. Where did you hear about that?" Flamestar shook his wedge shaped head, confused.

"Nothing, it was a stupid question, I'm sorry. I'll be going now Flamestar." Lavapaw said, not wanting to get into detail, leaving the den.

"Starclan…?" Flamestar mewed aloud to himself, watching Lavapaw go.

* * *

"Good catch Smokepaw!" Lavapaw meowed as he hurried over to her. She had successfully caught a lizard, a big one as it tried to scurry under the rocks.

"Thanks Lavapaw. He was a bit slow though, easy prey. I do wish that Burnpaw was here to see this big lizard."

"Me too." Lavapaw heard a grimace in his meow.

"Let's take this back to the camp." Smokepaw mewed, hoisting the lizard into her jaws. She and Lavapaw traveled back together, Lavapaw not without his catch, a hare.

* * *

That night as Lavapaw went to sleep, Smokepaw smushed against him, he began to dream of the forest again. He was back by that clan, _Thunderclan was it?_

"I wonder if that's Jayfeather over there." Lavapaw wondered aloud seeing a gray cat standing near the lakefront. He looked about before padding over to the cat. The cat had bright stars in its fur that shone brightly as Lavapaw came closer.

"Who are you?" Lavapaw called out unwaveringly to the cat. It turned around to face Lavapaw, Lavapaw was startled into a gasp to see the bluish-gray fur begin to glow brighter. Soon the scenery around Lavapaw burned away and more bright little stars just glowed around them.

"Welcome young Lavapaw, you are in the presence of a Starclan warrior." It was a she-cat.

"Starclan?" _There it was again, that strange clan name_.

"Yes Lavapaw, the clan that looks upon all the clans of this lake. You have been called here, there is much danger to be in this land." the she-cat mewed.

"What should I call you by before you explain?" Lavapaw asked, hearing a sudden authoritative tone in his meow.

"My name is Bluestar, young warrior." Bluestar answered.

"Well Bluestar? How do you know of me?"

"There is a prophecy that we have received, 'Through the molten lava's flames a new birth will rise like the hot air spewed from the Volcano. From the new birth the rise of power will engulf all in a mighty flame.' We have been confused as to what it meant. Then once you came into the world, it all made complete sense. You are the cat from the prophecy without a doubt."

"My leader Flamestar thinks the same way."

"Flamestar has been given the prophecy as well, however usually our power cannot extend that far. Something is happening. I fear that you and the other clans have to band together."

"Why? What is going to happen?"

"Deep within your volcanic region is a great enemy, a clan of bears have made their home. It will take the courage of your clan and all the others to destroy them."

"But if the bears are around the volcano I live in, what do these other clans have to do with them?"

"The bears are slowly moving down, in search of new territory. Soon they will try to take over the clans, trying to spread their own numbers. You alone can only alert the clans."

"Why me?" Lavapaw meowed the question.

"You are the cat from the prophecy, only you have the power to influence the clans."

"What if I can't convince them of this task? What if they don't listen and just push me off to the side?"

"You doubt yourself heavily young Lavapaw. I am positive that you can do it. This clan of bears is no laughing matter."

"By the way, you mentioned that you sent my leader the prophecy. Does that mean you are the cats that look down upon us?"

"Yes, although most of the time we can't extend or influence to the mountains, we don't want any of our warriors to become lost."

"May I ask you one last question Bluestar?" Lavapaw asked, sensing her leave.

"Yes."

"How many bears make up this clan you spoke of?"

"Starclan has seen that there are as many bears as what would befit a clan of cats."

_Ugh, that would be a lot. _Lavapaw thought, suddenly feeling his head hurt. His mother had told him stories of fierce bears that Flamestar had taken down when Jaystripe was leader. Lavapaw remembered that he said, _'They must have been really brave mother.'_

_I think the best way to start would be to ask Jaystripe about the stories. Perhaps he may know something about them. _Lavapaw thought. Then he found that Bluestar had disappeared and in her place was Jayfeather, indifference in his sightless eyes.

"That was Bluestar wasn't it?" Jayfeather meowed, sounding slightly confused.

"Yes Jayfeather. She had come to tell me of a prophecy." Lavapaw answered. He didn't know why but he could trust Jayfeather with the knowledge he just learned.

"Hmph! Better you than me, my clan has much more to worry about than another prophecy."

"Well it's not just me involved in this, you and all the other clans that exist here are also in the prophecy." Lavapaw retorted.

"Oh really? How come none of the other clans have caught wind of this so called prophecy? There was a gathering three days ago, the leaders never said anything about this. Not even Firestar dreamt of this prophecy." Jayfeather asked.

"Firestar? Is that your leader?"

"Yes, it is. Now I must be on my way, don't bother me again with this prophecy." Jayfeather hissed, before whirling around to head into the woods.

" Bad tempered cat…" Lavapaw muttered before his vision went dark again.

* * *

"Lavapaw, what's up? You look troubled." Smokepaw mewed as Lavapaw woke up.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more." Lavapaw meowed back, remembering that he was to ask Jaystripe about the stories with the bears.

"As long as you're all right." Smokepaw gave him a playful nudge.

"Are we going on the morning patrol?"

"No Lavapaw, Singepelt says we have to attend the afternoon patrol though." Smokepaw answered. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To the elder, Jaystripe, I have to ask him something."

"All right then. Make sure you come back, we'll do some attack training again."

"Sure thing Smokepaw." Lavapaw walked out of the apprentice den, Smokepaw watching him go with a strange longing in her eyes.

"Jaystripe? Are you in here?" Lavapaw asked as he walked inside the Elder's den.

"Ah, Young Lavapaw, come, do make yourself comfortable. What is it that you need?" I sense there is something big you must tell me." Jaystripe meowed, shifting to sit onto his haunches.

"Well…do you remember a story about Flamestar and Singepelt taking on bears when they were younger?"

"Ohohoho. Now that's a story that I have been a part of. You see young Lavapaw, why don't you sit down, this story make take a while, I had been the leader of Volcanoclan before Flamestar. I had abdicated my leader suffix -star because I no longer wanted to lead. However, when Flamestar wasn't Flamestar, he was Flameheart instead. Flameheart was brave, yes indeed he was.

One time, Volcanoclan was slowly suffering, the heat was excruciating, even the water that resides next to our clan was not enough to quench us. I had decided that we would have to stay in the clan, it was much cooler by the rocks where the heat was less cruel. In order to achieve this I decided to send my best warriors Flameheart, Singepelt, whom had just been proclaimed a new warrior, Talonjaw, and Sparkclaw to go catch a multitude of food to help us ride out the heat. Later I was given the report that there has been less prey than normal. I shook it off, knowing that the heat wave would even send the most hardy of animals to shelter till it was over.

We were wrong. About two days afterward Flameheart sent the report that there were carcasses of animals, rams, hares, lizards, even a bobcat lying around, dead, their flesh all peeled off and eaten ravenously. I asked my warriors if they had scarfed some prey before bringing some back, but they denied my doubts. I myself went out to check if my assumptions were true and there! I saw it, the largest bear my eyes have ever seen. It makes my hackles rise still to this day. As soon as it saw me it roared, summoning two other bears to it. I couldn't deny that I was scared. I fled, back to the safety of the camp where I warned the clan.

I told my warriors to stay on their toes as they went out to hunt. However, that wasn't the end of the bears. When the most brutal of the days came upon us, Talonjaw raced back into the camp with bleeding wounds.

Upon questioning Talonjaw explained that the bears had ambushed the other warriors in the hunting area and were fighting them at this moment. I imagined those beady eyes and large jaws crushing my clanmates. I jumped to action, summoning every cat I could, all the ones that could fight and were able.

Once I reached the battlefield there was blood everywhere I looked. The bears came in a group of five, their stamina was incredible. The bears were strong, their claws…one of the bears were able to lacerate my hindquarters with a single swipe. Their eyes had the most purest of hate that I've ever seen. I yowled in terror as one of them surged to me, ready to kill me right then and there. However…Flameheart came, saving me with all his strength, the bear fell, Flickerstripe and Talonjaw converged on it, killing it once and for all.

I saw Flameheart defending Singepelt against two bears as the fight still went on, taking them on single-handedly. I couldn't say I wasn't shocked. It was a true act of friendship, he even lived, both of them did. However as all good stories go the bears were defeated, and the strangest thing happened. The heat wave was gonzo, done. It was as if the bears themselves conjured up that heat wave to lure us out to destroy us. But…your father, Birdswoop, he had perished in the attack…As did Talonjaw…" Jaystripe trailed off. Lavapaw felt sudden horror at his words. _My father? I didn't know I had one…I never even got to meet my father. I never even wondered either why I haven't seen him around the camp, or asked my mother about him. What I cruel cat I am…_

"However, your father never died in vain, young Lavapaw, he was vanquished once we killed the bears. I made sure that none of them escaped, I didn't want what befell us then to affect us in the future."

_Jaystripe…what you don't know is that the bears are back. In much larger numbers. They are a clan now, they plan to wipe us all out for territory…You…must have had let one of two escape, right? _Lavapaw felt dread course through him at this. _Poor old Jaystripe. Would old nightmares surge back once into your mind?_

"Volcanoclan now prospers. It's been three full moon cycles since those bears have made their presence. Since then once I felt too frail to rule I abdicated it, giving it to Flameheart. Flamestar also appointed his deputy, his friend Singepelt, on the very same day." Jaystripe finished with a small wheeze in his meow. "Well young one you've been here long enough. I bet you are just itching to leave now eh?"

"No Jaystripe, I rather liked the story." Lavapaw replied, standing up. He felt as though he had been there a lifetime, listening to the heroics of Flamestar and Jaystripe.

"Jaystripe? About the bears. Are you sure that you made sure every single one of them didn't escape?"

"You doubt my resolve young Lavapaw? I had seen all the bears with my eyes, all of them dead. For what they've tried to do to my warriors, I gave them no mercy." Jaystripe answered, the old flames of vengeance in his clouded eyes.

"Jaystripe. They live! Somewhere deep inside our territory, there is a clan of bears surviving, their numbers consist of what is acceptable to a clan of cats. Most certainly one or more of the bears has lived from three years ago to revive its numbers."

"Impossible Lavapaw, the bears have been dead for years, there is no possible way any, Any!, of the bears were to have escaped."

"It's all true Jaystripe. I had received a prophecy from Starclan, they have seen it."

"Starclan? What rubbish are you spewing at me?" Jaystripe's meow spluttered with confusion. Lavapaw proceeded to tell Jaystripe about his dream last night, meeting with Bluetsar, the Starclan warrior. He told the old elder about how it's not Sunclan that rules above, but Starclan. Lavapaw then proceeded to tell about the prophecies.

"No! This cannot be. This will befall us all! Those bears must not be allowed to spread their reign to Volcanoclan. I believe you, young Lavapaw, every word you say I know is true." Jaystripe finally replied after everything was said.

"How will I achieve this goal? I must help these strange lake clans, and I don't even know where they are. Who would help me begin?" Lavapaw meowed.

"Flamestar…he will know what to do, I am certain. You are now his apprentice now aren't you?" Jaystripe answered.

"Yes, Flamestar must have told you then?" Lavapaw asked.

"Yes, even in my old age, Flamestar still keeps me up to date. Your best bet would be to speak to him later on this." Jaystripe replied. "Oh, and Lavapaw?"

"Yes?" Lavapaw turned around before he walked out of the Elder's den.

"You must not let those bears wreck havoc on us again!"


	5. Chapter 4

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: It's still the same as the other chapters**

Chapter 4

* * *

Hey! Lavapaw where are you off to in a hurry? Let's do the training! You are done with Jaystripe right?" Lavapaw heard Smokepaw's mew from beside him.

"Jaystripe told me to go to Flamestar for something." Lavapaw answered, wanting to be vague.

"Are you going to be long?" Smokepaw asked, a pleading look in her eyes. Something in Lavapaw broke at that moment. _Smokepaw is my friend, I can't keep avoiding her because I have a destiny. I can ask Flamestar later about the bears and the prophecies when we meet up._

"Forget it, I'll do it later. Let's go train." Lavapaw forced a light tone in his meow.

"Really? You will? Finally!" Smokepaw replied excitedly with a small purr.

"How about a race!" Lavapaw yowled, for he was already gone, almost at the Training grounds.

"Oh no you don't!" Smokepaw screeched teasingly, pelting after him. However she was too slow for Lavapaw beat her once again.

"How come you are so fast?" Smokepaw's breath came in heaves as she came to a stop next to Lavapaw in the pit.

"Who knows? It helps me out, I don't question it." Lavapaw gave a teasing purr at her.

"All right enough fun and games, time to train up. Are you prepared for me?" Smokepaw gave her version of a menacing growl. Lavapaw couldn't help but begin to mrrow with laughter.

"What's so funny Lavapaw?" Smokepaw hissed as she leapt into the air to try landing a swipe on Lavapaw. Lavapaw rolled out of the way, quickly shooting to her unprotected sides, giving them a good battering before she spun around. Lavapaw waited for Smokepaw's next move, all sense of playfulness was gone, his blue eyes watched her, daring her to make another attack. Smokepaw gave a yowl as she dashed to Lavapaw attempting to knock him over.

However Lavapaw leapt up instead, crashing down on Smokepaw to give her a nip on the spine before flipping away once more. Smokepaw's eyes had a small amount of shock that quickly faded as she planned her next move.

Lavapaw felt his jaw move as she raced at him before spinning behind him to try and bit his tail. Lavapaw gave a hiss, spinning around just as quickly, latching onto her chest, giving her a few healthy nips before leaping away as she swiped at him. Lavapaw flicked his tail with amusement, he knew she could never win.

Smokepaw seemed to be slowly becoming tuckered out, making her a much easier fight, if it wasn't easy enough.

They sparred for another hour until Lavapaw landed on top of Smokepaw to give her the final blow. As soon as he was done something tingled in the air between them, causing Lavapaw to tense. Smokepaw blinked with surprise as she too felt that tingly feeling.

"You felt it too." Lavapaw meowed, his meow suddenly a pitch lower than normal. It wasn't a question. Smokepaw gave a nod, but there was something in her eyes that Lavapaw couldn't distinguish, however he knew as well that he had the same look in his eyes. He was powerless against it, it was almost as if….there was a stirring in him. _What is this feeling? Could it be…no…I can't be falling in love! I have a destiny, a prophecy! There's no way Smokepaw and I could be mates_. Lavapaw thought, feeling panicky as he realized what it was.

"Well, that's enough for today." Lavapaw thought he could hear a brusque tone in his meow. Smokepaw nodded, getting up off the ground, giving him a glance before they padded off together, their thoughts tumultuous.

* * *

"Ah Lavapaw, I was just about to yowl for you, you came just in time." Flamestar meowed as Lavapaw made his way to Flamestar's den.

"You look troubled, is there something bothering you?" the leader's green eyes seemed to pierce his own.

"Yes there is. But…" Lavapaw trailed off. _I can't tell him my issue is between Smokepaw and me._

"Come, we will speak more in my den." Flamestar beckoned as he entered his den, Lavapaw following.

"So now Lavapaw. What is making you feel this way?" Flamestar asked.

"Well, I had a dream last night, a warrior from that Starclan came and met up with me. Bluestar was her name. She told me that a great evil is in our territory in the form of a clan of bears. Bluestar also told me that the bears plan to head down from where they are to expand their territory. But that's not all. Bluestar says that there are clans of cats by a lake. I have to go to them and help them as well, lest the bears take over all of our territories." Lavapaw explained. A slight horror was in Flamestar's eyes at this, but soon it burned away and Flamestar didn't interrupt as Lavapaw continued.

"Bluestar told me that I must be the one that convinces all the clans on this task. So I decided to ask Jaystripe about the story I heard as a kit about those fierce bears. Afterward I had told Jaystripe what Bluestar had said and he directed me to you." Lavapaw finally finished with a small sigh.

"Hm…Jaystripe was right to send you over to me. As your new mentor I have decided what must be done. You must tell me everything that you dream about when you dream tonight and all the days after. I must keep a watch on these signs even if they chill my heart." Flamestar meowed after a moment, his tail sweeping across the floor.

"What about that journey that I must take to see the lake clans?" Lavapaw asked, feeling a cold dread.

"If this so called Starclan tells you more signs of when you must depart, tell me at once, I will listen." Flamestar answered.

"Flamestar…Starclan has explained to me that they are the clan above that watches down on us not Sunclan, however it's hard for them because we are farther away from the other clans."

"Lavapaw…We have been living too long to believe that Sunclan is really Starclan. I cannot prove that, and neither can you." Flamestar's meow had a strange tone in it, one of cold indifference.

"All right." Lavapaw relented, not wanting to argue with his leader. "By the way, what is it that we have to do together?"

"I want to see your prowess in battle myself. I hope you aren't too winded from fighting Smokepaw before."

"Nope I'm not." Lavapaw accepted the challenge feeling suddenly eager to take on his leader.

"Good, come with me down to the training pit." Flamestar meowed before padding off, Lavapaw right beside him.

Once Flamestar and Lavapaw made their way down the pit Flamestar gazed at Lavapaw before standing in position. Lavapaw watched his leader, that strange instinctual feeling coming onto him again.

Flamestar swaggered over to Lavapaw, looking for a weakness but Lavapaw was already on the move, dashing to Flamestar's hindquarter. Flamestar spun about quickly, but Lavapaw leapt over Flamestar before spinning around to quickly give Flamestar a quick nip at the base of his tail.

Flamestar growled in surprise before rearing up, Lavapaw meeting him blow for blow. Lavapaw suddenly thrust forward with both paws, catching Flamestar off guard. The leader lost his balance, falling to the ground,. Lavapaw reacted quickly, dragging sheathed claws over Flamestar's side before leaping away.

Flamestar leapt up with a hiss before dashing over to Lavapaw with outstretched sheathed claws. Lavapaw dodged before leaping onto Flamestar's back, giving him a nip on the back and quick swipes of his paws. Flamestar spun around before crashing heavily to the ground, trying to crush Lavapaw underneath him. However Lavapaw leapt off Flamestar, not before giving him a swift kick to launch off.

"That's enough." Flamestar gave a small wheeze as he caught his breath. Lavapaw stood, not feeling in the least tuckered out.

"How aren't you tired?" Flamestar meowed, his green eyes looking at him incredulously.

"I don't know. I could probably fight forever if I had to." Lavapaw answered, feeling shocked himself by his own words.

"Incredible." Flamestar meowed, padding over to Lavapaw. "I am truly convinced you are the cat the prophecy was speaking of."

"So, what am I to do now?" Lavapaw asked, feeling a strong sense of responsibility rest on his shoulders.

"For now just live life as normal. If Sunclan above sends you another sign then you tell me at all costs." Flamestar answered. "That's enough for today. Rest up, I want you on the next patrol by the sun's set."

"Yes Flamestar." Lavapaw replied before leaping up on the ledges, out from the training pit.

"Lavapaw?" Smokepaw looked confused as she saw him emerge from the training pit.

"Yes Smokepaw?" Lavapaw replied, remembering so well that tingle that had appeared between them.

"What were you doing?" she mewed, then she saw Flamestar emerge from the training pit.

"No, don't tell me…you beat Flamestar as well?" Smokepaw's voice began to rise in excitement.

"Yes. He has, it was a remarkable fight to be quite frank." Flamestar answered for her as he finally came over to them.

"See Lavapaw? I told you that you were special!" Smokepaw said with a purr, giving him a playful nudge.

* * *

That night Lavapaw dreamed once again that he was in the forest again, but this time the air smelled different. It smelled chocked up and evil. Suddenly Bluestar was there, looking sadly upon something in the distance.

"Bluestar?" Lavapaw meowed as he hurried over, then horror caused him to stop as he dark shapes. He knew without a doubt that they were the bears. _There are so many of them, is this what Starclan sees everyday? _Lavapaw thought, feeling sudden anguish. The bears began to roar loudly in triumph, then they pranced through the blood soaked grass, the bodies of clan cats about them.

"This is what will befall us if you don't succeed in your mission. However your mission just got much harder young Lavapaw…" Bluestar trailed off, a haunted look in her eyes.

"What? Why? Am I wasting too much time already?" Lavapaw felt panicked when she didn't respond, gazing at the soaked bloody battlefield.

Finally she meowed, "A smaller group of bears from the clan has branched off to your clan first. You aren't too late, however it threatens your clan first."

"No…" Lavapaw breathed in shock, feeling suddenly rooted to the ground, comprehending everything. _All of Jaystripe and Flamestar's efforts to destroy the bears…was it all for nothing?_


	6. Chapter 5

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Still the same generic thing.**

Chapter 5

* * *

It was extremely hot and hazy the next day, everyone was all itching and complaining.

"Man! I can't wait till this burns off! It's scaring all the food away." Sunspot growled.

"Oh hush, a bit of heat is not going to kill you. You forget? We live on a volcano. Can't get much hotter than that." Beetleclaw meowed to him.

"Boy they sure are cranky aren't they Lavapaw?" Smokepaw mewed as she padded over to him.

"Yes…this heat will cause problems though, I wonder how Flamestar will deal with it."

"It's too hot to go on a patrol anyways." Lizardhiss growled as she padded to the warrior den. "Might as well just sleep."

"Isn't that what you do all day anyway?" Gorgeleaf retorted as she passed the black she-cat.

"I'll do whatever I want rat-brain, you stay out of my business." Lizardhiss hissed before disappearing into the den.

"How do you deal with her Beetleclaw?" Gorgeleaf asked him, shaking her head with amusement.

"I just do, her bite is worse than her hiss however."

"Come on, let's get away from our grumpy clan members and find some shade." Smokepaw suggested. Lavapaw could only agree, following her to the small rock alcove in the southern part of the camp.

"We should go hunt." Lavapaw said after a moment, him and Smokepaw watching the cats pad about and complain.

"Are you rat-brained? Don't you feel this heat? I'd rather not do anything." Smokepaw looked at him incredulously.

"I don't feel the heat, I guess it doesn't bother me as it does to anyone else." Lavapaw meowed, before walking out through the back entrance.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you!" Smokepaw mewed, dashing after Lavapaw.

"Afterward I'll visit Burnpaw for a bit. Want to come?" Lavapaw asked after she caught up to him.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Smokepaw replied. The tingle entered the air again, however both cats tried to ignore it.

* * *

"Look, a lizard. I'm on it!" Lavapaw crouched low on the ground before stalking the lizard. It gave a small hiss of surprise as Lavapaw leapt right onto it, ending it with a quick bit on the neck.

Smokepaw just watched Lavapaw, not in the mood to hunt. Lavapaw caught two more lizards before gesturing that Smokepaw help him.

"Might as well make it seem as though you helped me out huh?" Lavapaw meowed, his meow muffled by the two lizards in his jaw.

"Right." Smokepaw replied before the twosome padded back to the camp.

"Did Lavapaw and Smokepaw seriously hunt? They must be truly crazy." Sunspot meowed to Beetleclaw.

"Well, that's my daughter, ever loyal as always." he meowed back. Smokepaw felt a flush of embarrassment as she heard her father's words.

"Let's visit Burnpaw now, I bet he's dying to see how we're doing." Lavapaw said before he made his way to the medicine cat's den.

"Hey guys! Came to visit me? Blazetail says that tomorrow I can finally get up and walk again." Burnpaw meowed as Lavapaw and Smokepaw made their way inside.

"That's great Burnpaw! We really missed your company on the patrols. Did you hear the news? Lavapaw beat Flamestar in a training match." Smokepaw mewed.

"Did you? That's really awesome!" Burnpaw meowed with surprise.

"Yes, Flamestar said that he wanted to see how I fight. He was very impressed I think." Lavapaw replied.

"I bet you could even take on the whole clan and not break a sweat." Burnpaw meowed with a purr of amusement. The three friends purred together, in good spirits before a yowl sounded through the camp.

"Well that's Flamestar, I must get going. See you both later." Lavapaw said before padding out the medicine cat's den.

"Ah, there you are Lavapaw. Just on time once more. I heard that you caught fresh kill for us. In this heat? You must have been hot." Flamestar meowed as Lavapaw came over to him.

"I didn't really feel the heat at all to tell you the truth." Lavapaw replied. Flamestar's eyes widened with surprise at this. "Come into my den Lavapaw, we have much to discuss."

Once the two cats made their way inside the den Flamestar situated himself on the ground, getting comfortable.

"What did you dream of Lavapaw?" the leader meowed.

"Well…I dreamt of Starclan again, however this time it was in the future. Bluestar showed me what would happen if the bears were to succeed in what they are to do down by the lake clans. It was horrible, there were cats all around the battlefield, unmoving. The bears walked about as if they owned the place. But…"

"What is it Lavapaw?" Flamestar's meow sounded grave as he prompted Lavapaw to continue.

"There is another group of bears, they are making their way to our clan. Bluestar believes they are out for revenge from the past." Lavapaw meowed.

"No…that can't be possible. Jaystripe and I…we made sure of it that no bear was to escape, alive." Flamestar shook his wedge shaped head in denial.

"Jaystripe had said the same thing when I went to him." Lavapaw said.

"Did Bluestar say…What we are to do?"

"No, however we should just keep everyone else on their paws. They have the right to know about this." Lavapaw responded.

"You're right. I will announce this to the clan tonight." Flamestar decided, a troubled look in his eyes. "Today Lavapaw I am to show you all the borders, where we can hunt, drink and travel until dangerous terrain prevents us."

"All right then." Lavapaw meowed as the two of the left the den.

* * *

"Here's the first border." Flamestar indicated with his tail as the two cats made their way through the hunting grounds. "Beyond the hunting grounds is a field where lava bubbles up from the ground. We stay away from that area, primarily because of the lava, but also because of something else…"

"The bears right? That's the place you fought them in?" Lavapaw asked.

"Correct. I hope that the lava has burned away the bones but the memories still hover." Flamestar answered, then without a word he turned, Lavapaw following him till he stopped again.

"This second border prevents us from falling down the cliff here." Flamestar meowed. _This is the place where I won the race between Smokepaw and Burnpaw when I was a kit. The Moltenbugs would always disappear down into the cliff. _Lavapaw thought, suddenly remembering the place perfectly. They walked onward, Flamestar showing Lavapaw the other two borders before they headed back to the clan.

* * *

Later that evening Lavapaw padded outside to find that the cats were milling around. Flamestar must have told them about wanting a meeting tonight.

"Let's hope this meeting won't be about something bad." Flickerstripe mewed as she came to Lavapaw's side. _Mother…it's worse than bad…_

"Cats of Volcanoclan! I now announce this meeting's start. I have something to tell you all. Something that you have to prepare for." Flamestar meowed, the cats of the clan forming a circle around him.

"Well get on with it already. I'm losing my patience…" Beetleclaw growled to himself. Lizardhiss gave him a dark look.

"I…had been given a prophecy almost a year back, telling me that through the molten flames a new birth would be born, however the birth would show us to pure power. It has come to my attention that possibly Lavapaw may be the cat that is the new birth." Flamestar began, then all the other cats turned to face Lavapaw.

"There's nothing special about him. He's just a regular cat." Sunspot meowed, slight scorn could be heard in his voice.

"Well Sunspot, remember the news were heard when Lavapaw had taken on his two friends without even being hurt the first day of apprenticeship? Or about the time when the ram was about to attack Burnpaw? Lavapaw stood up the ram and was even ready to fight to save Burnpaw's life. Tell me that's not remarkable." Flickerstripe pointed out.

"Lavapaw even beat me in a mock fight in the training pit earlier this afternoon. I have no doubt of his abilities." Flamestar said to which everyone looked shocked.

"You…even took on Flamestar? Without being hurt?" Gorgeleaf called out, a strange look in her eyes.

"Yes." Lavapaw suddenly felt meek from all the attention. Mutters started up from his meow.

"However, there's something else." Flamestar looked up at the clear haze free sky, the crescent moon shining down on him. "Lavapaw dreamed two nights ago that he had met a warrior named Bluestar from a clan called Starclan. The warrior had told Lavapaw that a great danger lurks on the volcano, a clan of bears. The she-cat then told Lavapaw that a smaller group of bears makes their way to our camp, out of revenge."

Cats began to hiss and growl with shock as these words were comprehended into their minds.

"Not this again." Singpelt meowed, it seemed as though he was already remembering the past, three years back.

"Revenge? There are no more bears remember? You and Jaystripe killed off every bear in our sight." Beetleclaw said.

"What if…those bears were just a small group? Possibly there were other bears that laid in wait to see if we'd be killed off." Blazetail mewed. Silence met her words.

"You…may have a grave point there Blazetail. Perhaps Jaystripe and I were wrong, assuming that was the end to the bears once and for all." Flamestar said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Lizardhiss asked, she looked as though she was ready to fight the bears in this instant.

"I figure that we should all just wait to make sure that these bears are really true. Look out for signs if bears are in the area, especially in the hunting grounds." Flamestar meowed his answer to her.

"How about just have Lavapaw go and find the bears himself instead of just lying in wait? Since he can't be hurt in battle why not let him go? It should be easy for him." Sunspot suggested, more mews and meows started up. Lavapaw felt himself blink in horror at this. Have just me go?

"Are you rat-brained Sunspot? Even if Lavapaw can't get hurt what if he tires himself out, he doesn't know how many bears there are and we certainly don't either." Flickerstripe gave a hiss.

"As many as what would be acceptable for a clan of cats." Lavapaw replied, feeling dread. There was silence to that answer.

"As many as a clan of cats? You mean like ours? We aren't a very large group." Beetleclaw finally asked Lavapaw, looking surprised.

"No…I think what Bluestar meant when she told me that was about a healthy clan of cats. Where I meet Bluestar is in a forest. In this forest is a clan called Thunderclan, I think. They must be what she's comparing the bears to. If there were bears that numbered the same as our clan it wouldn't be that large of a threat to make a prophecy out of, right?" Lavapaw meowed.

"That's a good point, there must be a lot of bears then…" Gorgeleaf trailed off, her paws scuffling the ground.

"That's why I don't want to risk us being picked off one by one, keep on the lookout for signs of these bears if they come into the area. Make sure to leave the clan in groups and get back as quickly as possible." Flamestar said, his tone ending the meeting. Cats went into smaller groups, meowing about the situation and what might happen. Lavapaw went into the apprentice's den, falling asleep at once.

* * *

_Lavapaw came into the dream with a startled yowl, he was in his clan watching as dark shapes burst into the camp. He gave a yowl of terror as Smokepaw was cornered by two of the shapes. Then Lavapaw realized these were the bears and he growled, racing over to help Smokepaw. Suddenly she disappeared and in her place was Bluetsar, blinking slowly at Lavapaw, her blue eyes full of starlight._

_The bears in front of her disintegrated but more of them burst into the camp, startled yowls and growls were all that was heard. Singepelt helped defend Sunspot from a bear, but another bear intervened, slashing its claws out, sending Singepelt spinning through the air to crash against a rock face, unconscious._

_"No!" Lavapaw breathed as Flamestar let lose a caterwaul, launching at the bears, attacking the both of them at once._

_"Bluestar!" Lavapaw meowed with alarm, then he realized she was no longer there. The bears gave a single roar as more crashed into the camp, making their way straight for Lavapaw who unsheathed his claws, meeting them as his dream was slashed to pieces._


	7. Chapter 6

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Still the same**

Chapter 6

* * *

A yowl of terror woke Lavapaw and Smokepaw up, causing them to leap up in shock from their comfortable position.

"That sounded like Flamestar!" Lavapaw burst out of the camp, adrenaline coursing through him. As soon as he raced outside a roar nearly blasted away his eardrums. There in the middle of the camp was a bear, a large one as well.

"No…" Lavapaw felt his breath being snatched away as three more bears fanned out from behind the first, casting beady eyes around their surroundings. They looked from cat to cat, then rushed at the first cat they saw was closest, which was Flamestar.

Lavapaw gave a screech of rage, hurtling himself at the bears, claws unsheathed, ready to take them all on. _They have caused the grief of this clan in the past, they won't do the same thing again!_

The bears suddenly stopped in their onslaught and instead charged at him. Lavapaw leapt into the air, latching onto a bear's fur, climbing up to the head which was not as furry. The bear gave a roar as it tried to shake him off, then Flamestar attacked alongside Singepelt, leaping onto the other bears. Gorgeleaf and Lizardhiss ganged up on one bear attempting to cripple its leg.

Beetleclaw gave a yowl as a bear charged at him, slashing out with its claws. Lavapaw gave a quick slash to the bear's eyes that he was on before leaping off, speeding over and knocking Beetleclaw away. The bear's claws connected with Lavapaw instead, sending him flying, thudding against the medicine cat's den. However he felt no pain as he got up with a growl of rage.

Screeches and caterwauls sounded as the fighting rose to a crescendo. Lavapaw dashed at the bear then leapt onto it, his small size making him a hard target. Smokepaw suddenly appeared, leaping onto the bear as well. The bear rose up onto its two back feet in rage, trying to shake them off. Lavapaw reached the bear's head and slashed out at its eyes with his claws, blinding the bear, blood spraying the air.

"You got him!" Smokepaw's mew was a gasp. She gave the bear a slash of her own for good measure before getting off. Flickerstripe dashed over, fury in her eyes as she finished the bear off with Lavapaw and Smokepaw.

"One down, three more to go." Lavapaw said grimly before launching off to the next bear that was giving Gorgeleaf trouble. Lavapaw utilized the same method of blinding the bears before the other cats converged on it with slashes and bites.

"Keep going!' Flamestar roared, giving a bear the taste of his claws.

Lavapaw swaggered over to the next bear, his bloodied fur all puffed out. Then a fierce yowl sounded behind him as two more bears rushed into the camp, chasing after Smokepaw.

"Oh no you don't!" Lavapaw gave a hiss, springing after them. The bears were ready to massacre Smokepaw as she gave another screech of terror, cornered against a wall.

Lavapaw leapt onto one bear, taking it by surprise as he leapt onto its face, kicking it with his claws and slashing it. Smokepaw dashed away while the distraction lasted, racing to help Singepelt with a bear. The other bear gave a roar as Lavapaw leapt onto it, giving it a few bloody wounds to the eyes and jaw. Flamestar sped over, helping Lavapaw out with felling the two bears.

Then Flamestar saw Singepelt be attacked by a bear's long claws, the ferocity of the attack sending Singpelt flying through the air into a rock face, sliding down it unconsciously. With a hiss of rage, Flamestar raced over to that bear and blood sprayed on the ground.

Lavapaw suddenly felt his vision blur as he realized that this scene was in his dream, the one he just woke up moments ago. _Bluestar had sent me a warning that the bears were going to come tonight!_

Lizardhiss gave a moan of pain as she sank to the floor, blood seeping from her flank from a bear's claws. Another bear saw this and gave a roar, dashing over to her. But Blazetail was there, rearing onto her back legs to intimidate the bear, shielding Lizardhiss. Gorgeleaf made it over at that moment, leaping to the bear's leg, giving it a long scratch. It roared with surprise as it stumbled, the two clanmates working together to finish it off.

Another roar sounded as three more bears surged into the camp, making their way to Lavapaw. Lavapaw gave a growl, hurtling at them. One bear was larger than the other two, _this must be the leader of this small group of bears. No matter, he will go down like the others have!_

"NO! Lavapaw you will kill yourself!" Flickerstripe howled as she watched him dash to the bears. They roared with glee, thinking that Lavapaw will be easy prey. However Lavapaw didn't stand down but leapt for the leader, whom snorted before slashing out with its claws, knocking Lavapaw out of the air away from it.

Meanwhile Beetleclaw, Smokepaw, Swallowstripe and Sunspot worked together to protect Flamestar from two bears. The leader was gasping and panting, one leg twisted and bloody, possibly broken. They all surged onto the bears, making sure the bears would not proceed towards Lavapaw.

"You are the blessed cat. Cursed in my clan…die!" A grainy voice sounded from the leader. Lavapaw would have been startled if he wasn't so pumped up to fight.

"Try me!" Lavapaw hissed, dashing back over to the leader as the two bears beside it branched off, racing at Lavapaw. The leader roared before swaggering off into the mess of the fight.

_Coward! _Lavapaw thought as he latched onto one bear, ripping at its fur as he made his way up. Smokepaw and Swallowstripe came at that moment, taking on the other bear for Lavapaw. Lavapaw nodded to them as the blood ran over his paws from the deep gouge he made in the bear's neck. It toppled to the floor, dead as Lavapaw leapt off, racing over to help Smokepaw and Swallowstripe.

Once that bear was felled it seemed the only bear left now was the leader. It watched him as Lavapaw made his way over, as if waiting for him. Flamestar limped over, ready to help but suddenly Lavapaw felt a growl rise from his throat.

"Stay back, all of you. This is my fight only." Lavapaw meowed, his voice not sounding his own. Flamestar staggered to a stop, his green eyes wide, every clan cat's eyes were wide. However they obeyed, watching as Lavapaw turned to the bear once more.

"Foolish…you…will die. Cursed cat!" it roared as it dashed at him, Lavapaw sprinting to meet it with outstretched claws. The bear's leader gave a roar as it lashed out, claws just barely nicking Lavapaw's side as he rolled out of the way. Then he noticed the bear had a scar about a tail's length long on its back. _If I could somehow reopen that, my fight will be much easier._

Lavapaw gave a hiss as he raced over, ducking underneath the bear, careful no to be stomped on. He then latched onto the bear, climbing up it as quickly as he could. Lavapaw reached the scar when the bear started to shake and spin about, trying to knock off Lavapaw. He managed to slash at the scar once before leaping off, being rewarded with a roar of pain from the bear.

The leader bear tried to bowl Lavapaw over with its claws but Lavapaw dashed under him once more to climb onto him. This time he managed to slash the scar twice before leaping off. Blood dripped down to the ground from the now reopened scar. _Perfect, now he'll tire much easily._

The bear gave a roar before quickly knocking into Lavapaw. Lavapaw at the last minute leapt onto the bear's neck trying to wound him but the bear's fur was too viscous, tufts of it getting caught in his paws. Lavapaw ripped the fur out with his teeth instead, the hot sweaty rank of the bear wafting about him. The bear roiled about, stomping its feet, trying to maneuver his head to reach Lavapaw. Lavapaw then hit home, his teeth biting into the skin of the neck.

Both adversaries glared at each other when Lavapaw leapt off the bear's neck, removing the tufts of bear fur from his paws. Suddenly a power rose into Lavapaw, giving him more strength as the two launched at each other, not tired in the least. Lavapaw leapt up before grabbing hold of the bear's neck. Quickly he made his way to the scar, slashing and biting it with all his might.

The bear roared as it thrashed and riled, unable to shake Lavapaw off or reach him. Blood welled up once more as the scar reopened completely. All Lavapaw could see was red, red from anger, red from blood. The bear began to buckle underneath him, weakening as its life blood was depleted. With a small moan the bear finally toppled to the floor as Lavapaw made his final mark before tumbling away.

"You…may have defeated me…however…this isn't the last of us…Your friends down at the lake…will die." The bear managed to choke out before the light in its beady eyes faded.

"Lavapaw you did it!" Smokepaw gave an excited yowl as she pelted over to him, giving him a victory nuzzle. All the other cats began to caterwaul their victory up to the stars, the moon casting light down upon them.

Then a hush came over them as Jaystripe padded slowly out of his den, a grave look in his eyes.

"I am ashamed…both of my actions in the past, and my actions today. Instead of fighting valiantly I hid in my den like a coward, watching the fight, hoping you all would pull through… I am sorry Flamestar." Jaystripe suddenly crouched on the ground, lowering his head in shame.

Flamestar limped over to the elder, his eyes unusually bright as the victory still lingered.

"It's better if you hadn't fought Jaystripe, I didn't want to risk losing you. Or any of you." Flamestar meowed as his gaze trained on us all.

"Flamestar…" Blazetail's mew sounded in the air, broken and full of despair.

"Blazetail?" Flamestar prompted, padding slowly over to her. She only wordlessly beckoned Flamestar follow her to the den. A tense feeling entered the air until a screech of pain sounded throughout the camp.

"Flamestar! What happened!?" Lavapaw cried out as he dashed over to the medicine cat's den, the other cats following close behind him.

"It's…Singepelt…Singepelt is dead." Blazetail answered, her eyes looking bright.

"No! Please tell me it's not true!" Flamestar moaned as he looked at Singepelt's unmoving body.

"One of his ribs had cracked and pierced his heart after he slammed against the rock. I've tried everything I could…but he was gone by the time I reached him." Blazetail wrapped her tail around her paws, seeming guilty.

"No! Singepelt is dead!" Cats began to meow, horrified.

"Singepelt…you mustn't be dead…I can't believe it…you survived the first onslaught of bears years ago…but…" Flamestar stopped, his meow was chocked up.

"Let's leave Flamestar be, he must mourn in peace." Blazetail mewed sadly, leading everyone away from the den.

"No…let…Lavapaw stay." Flamestar said, Blazetail gave a nod, letting Lavapaw inside the den. Singepelt looked fine except for a drip of blood that had dried at the corner of his mouth. Flamestar had laid down next to Singepelt, as if providing warmth.

"Flamestar…" Lavapaw trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Sit vigil with me Lavapaw." Flamestar's meow sounded older, more weary now, frightening Lavapaw a bit. However he complied, sitting down next to Flamestar, trying to give comfort.

"My best friend…gone…he was my deputy because I trusted him most…out of all the others. We grew up together…Singepelt and I…as kits we were adventurous, Jaystripe punishing us more than once…. But…as we grew older and the topic of leadership came about…I promised Singepelt that if I were ever to become leader I'd make him deputy. He told me he'd do the same…" Flamestar trailed off, silence filling the den again.

Lavapaw and Flamestar kept vigil, staying up the last three more hours until the morning broke on the horizon.

Flamestar got up, nuzzling his friend last time, "I'll never forget you, my friend. May the stars grant you a path to the Everlasting Mountain up above. The Everlasting Mountain was the place where Volcanoclan believed its warriors went to after they have given their lives up.

Wordlessly, they left the medicine cat den, leaving Singepelt's body.

"I'll help bury him." Jaystripe meowed, his voice subdued. Blazetail nodded as she and Jaystripe went into the den to help carry him.

"You are dismissed, Lavapaw." Flamestar's command was hollow.

"Yes Flamestar." Lavapaw slunk away, feeling full of grief himself.

"Lavapaw…" Smokepaw trailed off as she saw him near the apprentice's den. Lavapaw went past her, dropping down onto his nest, closing his eyes, feeling full of emotions. When he felt another body pressing gently against him he knew it was Smokepaw as sleep began to take him.

* * *

"Lavapaw…you have done well…" Bluestar mewed gently when Lavapaw found himself in the forest. However a moment later Bluestar took him to a rocky outcropping, down beneath it was a clan, thriving and full of life.

"This is Thunderclan Lavapaw. This is how it should be…peace. However the bears shall be moving down to this clan and the others." Bluestar explained. Lavapaw watched the kits play, the warriors watching over them with scolding looks. He also saw warriors file in from an entrance carrying fresh kill. _This is what my clan looked like before those bears came along…now Singepelt is dead…I should have helped him._

"Singepelt does not blame you…young Lavapaw. However, he knows his death wasn't in vain. Singepelt knows you will avenge it." Bluestar mewed, and Lavapaw felt surprise tinge beneath his sadness.

"How am I to do that?" Lavapaw meowed.

"You must leave for the lake clans at first light tomorrow. Come to Thunderclan first, I have already warned Firestar of the prophecy. He knows." There was something in Bluestar's starry eyes as she said this.

"How will I know where to go?"

"Trust your instincts, I will send you signs to look out for. You may have completed your clan's destiny, but the other clans…their destiny still awaits you." Then Bluestar faded, Thunderclan fading with her.


	8. Chapter 7

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Generic**

Chapter 7

* * *

Once Lavapaw woke up he saw that Smokepaw was still next to him, her tail wrapped around him, her breathing indicated she was still sleeping. Lavapaw felt this tingle again and this time he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. _I must tell her, I can't keep running away from my feelings._

"Smokepaw." Lavapaw meowed, jolting the gray she cat awake.

"Yes Lavapaw? Why are you up this early?" she asked, an unrestrained purr emanating from her chest.

"I can't hold these feelings back anymore. Back when we trained a few days ago, I felt that tingle…I knew that you felt it as well. I also knew that we had fallen for each other. However…I can't be your mate."

"Why not?" Smokepaw's mew was soft, hurt. She sat up and looked at him, a look of longing in her eyes.

"Because…I have a destiny. I must save these lake clans from harm. The prophecy that I was born with must be fulfilled."

"You could throw it away, and just stay with me…once we grow older we'll become mates, please say you will." Smokepaw nudged Lavapaw, as if trying to persuade him.

"I wish I could Smokepaw, but I can't. I'm sorry." Lavapaw began to walk outside the den. "I must go speak with Flamestar…Bluestar had told me that I must leave today…to the lake clans."

"Wait Lavapaw!" Smokepaw called from behind him. "Does this mean…you aren't coming back ever?"

"Smokepaw…I will be coming back, alive. But I must travel, leaving everything and everyone behind." Lavapaw looked back before padding on.

"Flamestar?" Lavapaw called as he neared the Leader's den and Flamestar poked his head out, still looking grief-stricken.

"Come Lavapaw." Flamestar beckoned, Lavapaw obeying, entering the den. "What's happened?"

"Well Flamestar…last night, Bluestar told me that I am to leave now for the other lake clans…She said she'd send signs to guide me along the way if she can."

"Lavapaw…these other clan cats are of no concern anymore. We still have to recover from that upscale attack last night. We need a strong cat to help us achieve that, we need you. You can't leave now."

"Flamestar I must. When I dreamt of that clan Thunderclan again two days ago…I saw exactly the peace that must be saved. The same peace that Volcanoclan had before those bears came. Kits were healthy, warriors were plenty…what if the bears get to them? The only fault I have to blame is my own. It is Starclan's bidding that I go. I must go, to completely fulfill my destiny. I will not rest until I have ridden this world of the clan of bears."

"You…have spoken like a true warrior. I suppose I can't force you to stay. Fine, I've decided. Lavapaw…I will not appoint a new deputy until you come back from this journey."

"Flamestar…" Lavapaw trailed off, feeling shocked. _Why is he willing to wait for me?_

"I will not change my mind. I know deep down this is what I must do. For mine and the clan's own sake. There is no more on this topic. You may go Lavapaw…"

"Thank you…leader." Lavapaw crouched down, closing his eyes as Flamestar padded over, placing a paw on Lavapaw's shoulder before stepping back.

* * *

Lavapaw padded out the leader's den, seeing the clan peaceful, all the warriors resting, healing from wounds and pain. The sun was about to rise, the sky turning a milky gray color.

_This is it, I must do this…to fulfill my true purpose for living. _Lavapaw began to walk, making his way out of the camp, until a thud of pawsteps sounded from behind him.

"No! Lavapaw, you can't leave me alone! Even if Burnpaw will be walking soon…I can't bear to think you aren't here in the clan with me anymore." Smokepaw mewed as she caught up.

"I must…Flamestar gave me permission to leave, he knows about my destiny and the prophecy surrounding it."

"Why…didn't you tell me and Burnpaw…?" Smokepaw's mew was subdued as she asked this.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well…" Smokepaw trailed off, knowing she was beat.

"You can follow me some of the way…but then you must go back to the camp." Lavapaw meowed softly, feeling like breaking into two halves. His heart now laid on two crossroads, love, and his prophecy. But he knew which choice he must choose, and he had already decided.

"All right then." Smokepaw replied shakily. They walked slowly together out of the camp, as if trying to absorb every last minute they would have together.

"Why…?" Smokepaw's mew was so soft Lavapaw wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't paying close attention to his clanmate, trying to burn her figure into his memory.

"I must…those bears were the first of my prophecy, the other half I will complete. I will never rest unless that is done." Lavapaw answered. Soon there was a fork in the path, indicating that Lavapaw must choose one. Smokepaw knew this was her time to split and return to the clan.

"Oh Lavapaw…I am going to miss you." Smokepaw nuzzled into Lavapaw, closing her eyes in pain. Lavapaw felt his own eyes close as he nuzzled into her as well, breathing in her scent for a long moment. The area around his eyes felt mysteriously damp after they pulled away.

"I will miss you too, Smokepaw…" Lavapaw's meow broke with emotion. They nuzzled once again, Smokepaw shaking before she dashed away, yowling with pain.

Lavapaw looked to each path after watching Smokepaw disappear into the morning haze. He then chose the left one, his steps sure, but his heart broken.

Lavapaw padded on all day, only stopping for a rest or to hunt for prey. As the morning burned into the afternoon Lavapaw began to get thirsty. _There must be water around somewhere_. Lavapaw thought as he continued. Soon a lake burst into his vision and Lavapaw went over to it, relieved to finally be able to take a drink. Frogs croaked, annoyed as they hopped away from Lavapaw as he drank.

* * *

As Lavapaw continued on his was he realized that slowly he was descending, the haze still lingering but the heat was diminishing. _I have chosen the right path it seems._

Once the sun began to set on the horizon Lavapaw took a break in a craggy alcove, his eyes closing at once.

_When he dreamed, it was of the lake clans again, however Lavapaw could now see that three other clans co-existed about the lake from an overhead view, one in a shadowy forest, one on a grassy plain and another by a river. Those clans…I must save them, to preserve the peace._

_"Bluestar…" Lavapaw trailed off as she made her appearance, her fur glossy with stars._

_"You are on your way Lavapaw. Your journey will be fraught with danger and some friends. Never fear for there will always be help when you need it most." she mewed, looking down on the clans._

_"Have the bears began to make their way to the clans yet?"_

_"No, you will reach the clans before they even plan to. For now…just stay focused."_

_"All right then." Lavapaw felt a cold determination settle in him_.

* * *

Lavapaw continued on with the slow descent the next day, his volcano home slowly disappearing as the haze began to enshroud the area behind him.

As Lavapaw was taking a short catnap he heard the sounds of a small pebble clattering next to him. Lavapaw's ear flicked, but he made no effort to open his eyes. Another small pebble clattered by, this time landing by his paw, but Lavapaw still didn't move.

"Hey! You think the youngsta' is still sleepin'?" came a soft brash voice.

"Nope, that kitty flicked an ear when I tossed the pebble at 'em. You think we should steal that fresh prey he's got there?"

"Why not? My tummy's been grumblin' all day. This flat land 'o rock is not helping me in the least." Soft sounds started up as soft foot falls made their way over closer to Lavapaw.

"I know you're there, you might as well just stop right where you are." Lavapaw growled, opening his eyes.

"Well how 'bout that Silver! The kitty talks." Lavapaw found he was looking at two stout animals, one he didn't recognize and the other a lean white-gray colored muscular looking cat, with brown eyes and a long scar extending from his side to his hindquarter.

"Who are you two?" Lavapaw asked warily, getting up and taking a step forward to them.

"Hey hey buddy! We mean no harm, just tryin' to be friendly." the smaller animal chirped with a grainy voice, backing up slightly. It had brownish fur, small beady black eyes and tucked rounded ears. The cat beside it shook his wedge shaped head in scorn before deciding to speak.

"I'm Silver, this small animal here is Tech." Silver gestured with his tail, making Tech rear up in anger.

"Not 'this small animal here' but the great ferocious Tech, greatest Pika ever in these here mountains." Tech replied, chattering his teeth in mockery. _A Pika? What kind of rat-brained animal is that_? Lavapaw thought. Silver was a gray and white colored cat with milky brown eyes and a muscular chest

"Ok then, how did you two end up here?" Lavapaw decided to ask.

"Well I've been kicked out o' my home, my humans just left one day, puttin' me into the wilds. I've been relying on instinct and claws for everything, food, fighting, everything. Until I saved Tech's life one day from a pack of wolves, I don't know why I did, but I guess maybe I needed a friend." Silver explained, looking at Tech.

"I think it was cuz you knew my ferociousness 'an wanted to be my friend, not my enemy." Tech retorted, chattering his teeth again before turning to Lavapaw. "Where you off to kitty? You ain't thinkin' of traveling down to the wastelands are ya?"

"Call me Lavapaw, and I'm not heading to the wastelands. I'm heading to a lake, there are clans of cats like me there. I am destined to help them."

"Check it out, kitty here knows some fancy words. Well the wasteland is the only place around once ya descend. You got no choice but to go through it." Tech chirped, blinking his eyes.

"What's so bad about this wasteland?" Lavapaw meowed, feeling curious.

"That's where that pack of wolves live. Those same wolves I saved Tech from. Nasty characters they be." Silver answered.

"That's where you got the scar from?"

"Yes, had it be that their claws gone an inch deeper than they had I'd be a goner."

"Now tell 'em how you saved me." Tech bounced up, his voice insistent. Lavapaw found that he was starting to like these two unlikely friends.

"Ok, Ok. I was walking through that there wasteland we are speaking of an' then I saw them, this huge pack 'o wolves. So I thought it be fun to maybe go over there and cause trouble. Well Tech here had caught himself up in a fix, the wolves had cornered him, he had nowhere to go. Me and all my bravado, I decided to try and get Tech outta' the wolves' grasp, I managed to cause enough confusion where Tech was able to escape safely. However before I could escape myself them there wolves caught up and slashed me from 'ere to there. Nasty characters as I've said.

I ran as if my life depended on it, then the next minute I knew I was waking up, collapsed into a cave of some sort. Tech was there, tending to my wound with some plant that I've never seen before. 'Just lay there and shush while I tend to ya, ok.' he had said, I didn't question how he could talk or why I understood him, but I did as he said and now this scar 'ere is nothing more than just an ugly line."

"I did not say to lay there 'an shush. I said to keep still while I placed the yarrow on you correctly. Don't change things up." Tech butted in with a twitch of his mouth.

"Whatever you said, it matters not. So Lavapaw was it? I don't know 'bout you, but I think we should team up, 'dem wolves are bad business, you wouldn't want to get cut up by them." Silver suggested.

"Why?" Lavapaw meowed the question, confused.

"Well why not kitty? It's just a gesture of kindness. Tryin' ta be friendly ya know. We aren't bad in any way." Tech sniffed, as if offended.

"Fine, I'll let you guide me through the wasteland, but that's all. I must continue on my destiny." Lavapaw finally relented.

"Good. Now tell me youngster, what is this destiny you keep muttering about?" Silver meowed.

"Well…when I was born a prophecy was made about me, I had a dream where I must travel to the lake clans down this mountain and help them."

"Rough stuff. You don't have to worry about anything while you're with us. We'll help ya out. Right Tech?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want." Tech answered, nibbling at a small weed growing between the cracks in the rock.

"That means yes. " Silver shook his head amusedly at the small Pika.

"How far away is the wasteland anyway?" Lavapaw inquired.

"I'd say about a week's journey away." Silver answered.

"Well let's get going." Lavapaw said, before padding off.

"Wait kitty! We just got here. Can't we, you know, rest up a bit?" Tech asked, a slight whine in his voice.

"Lavapaw has to hurry and get through this mountain. We all can rest when night falls." Silver answered, giving Tech a dark look.

They set off, silence settling over the threesome until Lavapaw decided to ask, "Where were you two heading off to before you spotted me?"

"Just travelin' together, enjoying our companionship. For a real answer we were headin' to the giant Calcite cave." Silver answered.

"What's that?"

"It's this huge cave up to the north of where you've been sleepin'. Inside that cave is where my ancestors used to go and drink the water in there. They said it gave them secret powers." Tech answered, his tone of voice rising to a squeak, excited.

"I think it just gave them the secret powers of going mentally insane. It's not as though any of them have come alive out of there, right?" Silver japed, giving Lavapaw a nudge.

"Those are my ancestors! You 'ave no right to judge them, furball." Tech clicked his teeth once.

"You are a furball yourself. Don't get so defensive."

They traveled on, the sun free to shine without the haze beating on Lavapaw's head. Lavapaw's eyes were now able to see craggy rock of different shades of brown and gray as they walked. Some tall trees were seen here and there, one's Tech described as pine trees.

"Those trees have a sap that is extremely sticky, it'll be very annoyin' if it were to get stuck to your fur."

* * *

Around late afternoon Lavapaw stopped to catch some prey with Silver, Tech busying himself with those strange plants again.

"How long have you and Tech traveled together?" Lavapaw asked Silver, trying to pass the time and break the silence.

"I've known him for a month already. We've been here and there, just going on about, until Tech told me of that Calcite cave. I don't know 'bout you but adventure sparks somethin' in me, somethin' big. Makes me wanna travel all over these mountains, turning them upside down and finding ever'thing in it."

"Tech mentioned something about his ancestors going there. Can you tell me more about that?"

"Well, here's the thing." Silver meowed after successfully taking down a rat that tried to run. "Tech told me that there was this cave somewhere high in the mountains. He said his older ancestors used to go into caves like those and drink the water there. Sounds mouse-brained to me, so on a thought I decided, what the heck, I might as well join him in findin' it. Of course I don't know the true reason he wanted to go. Maybe because he feels lonely? I can't tell what that Pika thinks of half the time."

"Well you guys don't have to tail me. You are free to go to that Calcite caves." Lavapaw replied.

"No, my mindset is still the same, I actually wanted some company, you know, company from other cats. Tech is great an' all, but…there's a feelin' you get when you're alone…without others just like you around ya. It's hard." Silver replied with a shake of his head.

"I know what you mean…" Lavapaw trailed off, his mind wandering to Smokepaw. _I hope she's ok, I hope the clan is ok too, especially Flamestar._


	9. Chapter 8

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…."**

Chapter 8

* * *

Lavapaw was getting ready to bed down, the night glittered with the strong moonlight that shone down. Two days past as Lavapaw, Silver and Tech traveled together, already they felt like family.

"Tonight I feel free, the eagles soar on high, freedom tugs at my heart, I let go and yowl!" Suddenly Silver's meow littered the night. Tech, who was asleep, now had a pained look on his face as he heard this, being woken up.

"Please…please make him stop singing…" the Pika gave a hoarse whisper, as if in pain. Silver continued to yowl his head off, obviously in his own world, enjoying life.

"Silver sings?" Lavapaw asked, as the former house cat began to get up and prance about the area, his tail flicking in time to his words.

"I learned this 'bout three weeks ago…I was getting ready to bed down an' suddenly he started yakking off his whiskery head like so." Tech explained, shifting onto his paws, blinking his eyes open.

"Why does he do this?" Lavapaw asked as a yawn burst from him. Silver now proceeded to sit, still oblivious to Lavapaw and Tech, starting a different verse to the song.

"Must be overjoyed. I think that's it. He hasn't done this in 'bout a week. I was actually startin' to get settled ya know? Who knows what goes on in that head o' his. Doesn't he know he might give us away to other dangerous animals?"

Lavapaw shook his head, then tried to get to sleep, but found it hard as his thoughts and Silver's yowls kept him up.

* * *

When Lavapaw woke up he felt quite shocked as to how he had fallen asleep. Tech was gone, probably out looking for food.

"Hey there Lavapaw. Had a good night's sleep?" Silver's meow sounded as he padded over, dropping a mouse by Lavapaw's paw.

"Thanks, I slept good." Lavapaw replied, biting into the mouse heartily. It was a bit tough, but still filling.

"Let's get going." Lavapaw meowed as Tech came back, looking quite full and satisfied. They began to move, slowly descending as the sun began to rise at the same pace in the sky.

"By the way Lavapaw, you weren't disturbed by my singing last night, right?" Silver asked as they decided to take a short break two hours later.

"No, not at all. I guess I was already asleep." Lavapaw meowed back, feeling Tech's beady stare now burning into his back.

"Oh, all right then." Silver seemed almost relieved, as if he didn't want Lavapaw to be bothered by him. "Anyway, do you fish?"

"Huh?" Lavapaw meowed in surprise, not understand the question.

"Fishing, you know, looking into a body of water an' seeing animals, wantin' to eat them so you try catching them." Tech chattered his teeth, looking at Lavapaw.

"No." Lavapaw answered to which Silver reared in surprise.

"Never tried your paw at catchin' a fish? Well you gotta try it soon! When the next lake passes us by I promise I will show you what fishin' is."

"Ok then." Lavapaw meowed, not knowing how to respond and not wanting to refuse the gregarious cat.

"Great!" Silver replied, a purr emanating from his chest. Lavapaw felt himself purr as well, feeling at ease. _These two animals have quickly became my friends, it will be sad to part with them when the time comes._

* * *

As Silver promised, in two days time a lake flowed past in their vision. Silver bounded over to it, it was obvious that he was excited.

"Come Lavapaw." Silver beckoned with his tail, then Lavapaw complied, hurrying after him.

"Here's how I learned it, you just lightly touch the water, then the fish come, see?, that's easy." Silver instructed as he lightly place his pawtip in the water. A small ripple spread out, then Lavapaw could see small shapes coming over.

"Now is the hard part. You have to catch the fish with your claws quickly, or they'll get away, watch." Silver suddenly lashed out once a fish got close, hooking it into his claws, giving it a swift bite to the neck before placing it down next to him. "That's how it's done. Now you give it a try."

Lavapaw began to concentrate after he dipped his pawtip into the water, watching as the fish came closer. Faster than a wink he lashed out with claws outstretched, catching not one, but two fish at the same time.

"Woahoho! Lavapaw, lookit what you got there! Not one but two! An' on your first try too." Silver exclaimed. Lavapaw quickly bit them, before placing them down where Silver's fish was. They continued to fish, managing to catch three more fish before deciding to give up and go back to find Tech.

"That's enough for one day. I still can't get over it, two fish in one day on the first try. You are something Lavapaw I'll tell you that." Silver purred, shaking his head as he made his way back.

As Lavapaw began to walk away a sudden splash made him whirl around in surprise. A giant lava colored fish leapt out of the water, trying to climb the nearby waterfall, the sun glinting off its scales. Lavapaw felt everything else burn away, the fish the only thing in his sight. It was almost as if…that fish was a sign of something. The fish continued to try and climb the waterfall, surging up it, power flooding through it.

Bluestar's words suddenly entered his mind, _'I will send signs when I can to steer you on the right path.'_

Silver kept waking, not even paying attention as Lavapaw watched the fish climb higher before disappearing over the waterfall, succeeding in its mission. _I must finish my mission as well. _Lavapaw thought before hurrying after Silver.

* * *

"What took you and Lavapaw so long?" Tech asked Silver as he finished nibbling on a plant, noticing Lavapaw and Silver out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry 'bout that Tech, we got so caught up in fishing. You should have seen it. Lavapaw caught two o' them!" Silver nudged Lavapaw as he meowed this.

"Good." Tech only replied, clearly not interested in the least with the conversation. They continued on their way after a moment, Lavapaw's mind was cloudy. _That fish…was it a sign that I am traveling on the right path? Or was it because I'm still going, not being stopped by anything?_

"We should be on the high alert." Silver's voice sounded, knocking Lavapaw out of his thoughts. He realized Silver had been speaking the entire time Lavapaw was distracted.

"What was that?" Lavapaw asked, wanting to get back on track.

"The wasteland. We near closer to it everyday. I reckon we will reach in in three more days, we should be on high alert.." Silver repeated himself.

"Are you sure the wolves will be there?"

"If I know them, they'd have stayed there, plenty prey there to torture."

"How many of them were there?"

"Oh I'd say about 5 if memory serves right. It's been so long, maybe they won't be there."

"An' maybe they'll be there to prove you wrong." Tech butted into the conversation.

"An' maybe you have to keep quiet and see." Silver shot back with a purr.

"I am the great ferocious Tech! No wolf shall get me." Tech boasted, his voice squeaking again.

"Yeah, then try explainin' what happened a month ago, hm?"

"That was an accident."

"Oh it was an accident all right, you and all your squeaks of terror." Silver shook his head in amusement.

"I did not squeak with terror, I was growling with anger." Tech's response made Silver and Lavapaw burst into mrrows of laughter. The air smelled sweet with life and Lavapaw felt dizzy with it, in his mind he didn't want this to end, _what was I missing up on that volcano?_

* * *

As the afternoon turned to twilight it began to rain, something Lavapaw wasn't familiar with. He tried not to flinch each time he felt the cold pinprick of a raindrop plaster his fur down slowly.

"Oh no...it's raining...hope there's shelter 'round here." Silver's mutter made Lavapaw up his pace, gazing about for any kind of shelter. Soon Lavapaw spotted one, a narrow looking alcove and headed over to it, squeezing through it with slight difficulty.

"Are you mad Lavapaw? We don't even know what is in there!" Silver exclaimed. Lavapaw poked his head out to look at them, "I know it's safe in here, this is better than nothing, come on in."

Silver muttered again as he tried to fit himself into the alcove, Tech right behind him. The cave was dark, save for the fading twilight light. The sound of a drip could be heard further into the cave.

"We may as well get comfortable, this rain ain't lettin' up anytime soon." Tech squeaked as he gazed back outside. After everyone's eyes adjusted they began to get comfortable, lost in their thoughts.

"Lavapaw? Do you ever miss your home? Or your family?" came Silver's meow, breaking the silence. Lavapaw felt slightly startled from his question.

"Yes, I do, terribly." Lavapaw answered after a moment, his thoughts flitting around Smokepaw and Volcanoclan. _I still miss all of them...especially Smokepaw... _"What about your family Silver? Where did they go?"

"My family...I remember being taken from my mother when I was just a wee kit. I can't recall if I had a father at all, if I did he was never around. My mother told me that if I was a good kitty then someone would take me in. Well I was, taken in by the same humans that kicked me out three years later. I had grown to like them, I did. They always made an effort to talk to me an' such, play with me, all that. However...that doesn't cover up the rage and confusion I feel from their decision. I don't know where they went or why they couldn't take me with them...humans...I'll never understand what goes on in their worlds.

Now I have Tech, he is my family, the closest friend I've ever known, even if he isn't a cat."

"I heard that." Tech muttered, sounding half asleep.

"Oh you didn't hear nothing. Go back to sleep furball." Silver shot back amusedly.

"Furball yourself.." Tech trailed off, but he had already fallen back asleep.

"You know, I've always wondered about your name. Why is it called Lavapaw? Your mother's choice?" Silver turned back to Lavapaw.

"Well there's a sort of tradition in my clan I guess you could say, that all kits are to be called a name with -kit at the end. As we become 3 months old we become -paws. That's what I am now. When I'm a year old I will be given a different name entirely. I hope." Lavapaw explained.

"You will, there's something 'bout you I can't place, but I know you'll do your best."

'Thanks Silver."

"Anytime Lavapaw."

They began to bed down then, joining Tech into the quiet troughs of sleep

Lavapaw woke up the next morning seeing the sun shining through a layer of clouds. However the ground was still wet, indicating it had rained till the early morning.

"We ready to go hunting?" Silver asked as he noticed Lavapaw squeeze out the alcove.

"Yep." Lavapaw meowed and Silver got up, following Lavapaw outside. Prey was scare due to the slick ground, but Silver and Lavapaw were able to catch two warblers and a fat rat to share.

After finishing eating their prey they joined back with Tech to continue their descent down the mountain.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Tech wondered, his voice squeaking again. Silver and Lavapaw pricked their ears to listened and heard it as well, a faint roaring was in the distance.

"Oh no...that can't be...Let's go! Quickly!" Silver exclaimed, already racing away to see the source of the noise. Tech and Lavapaw hurried after Silver, the small pika complaining under the breath. _What could be the cause of this noise that made Silver so anxious?_


	10. Chapter 9

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters**

Chapter 9

* * *

Smokepaw sat listlessly in the apprentice's den, remorseful, but most of all heartbroken. _Oh Lavapaw, why did you have to leave me? _She thought, hanging her head.

Once Smokepaw made her way back to the clan when Lavapaw left four days ago, Flamestar had already gathered the clan up for an early meeting.

* * *

_"Cats of Volcanoclan! Hear me when I say this. Lavapaw is no longer in the clan."_

_Uproars had sounded from this, Flickerstripe was the most incredulous of all. "What happened to my son?!" she hissed, a protective tone in her mew._

_"Lavapaw was sent by Sunclan above to help the lake clans that I mentioned before. He told me today that he would never rest until he fulfilled his role. I knew deep down that this was something I couldn't force him out of. So I let him go, I gave him the permission." Flamestar answered, to which more growls and shocked meows sounded._

_"But the clan has peace now! Why does he feel the need to help these 'lake clans'? We aren't friends with them." Beetleclaw had asked,_

_"I had told Lavapaw this, however he refused to be sidetracked. He said he had just been awoken by a dream with the so called Starclan warrior telling him to depart today."_

_"This is rat-brained! We are now short one cat. What if those bears decide to regroup and attack again?" Sunspot growled, his claws itching to be used._

_"Lavapaw would not have left if he was told the bears would come back again. I have much faith in him. I know he will do the right thing no matter where he is." Flamestar looked off into the hazy distance, as if expecting to see Lavapaw's figure coming back._

_Smokepaw had assembled herself next to her father, who gave her a solemn nod, not even asking where she's been._

_"Also Flamestar, What about a deputy? You haven't appointed one yet, you must choose one soon." Gorgeleaf asked, mumbles from the other cats indicated they thought of this as well._

_"What's the rush? I'm not leaving this volcano anytime soon." Flamestar answered vaguely. Lizardstripe narrowed her eyes, seeing straight through him._

_"Don't tell me…you want to appoint Lavapaw as your deputy, correct?" she mewed, then the uproar started again._

_"He's not even a year yet!" "How rat-brained can a cat be?" "We don't even know when Lavapaw's coming back, if he does!" Cats began to cry out, looking at each other, then at Flamestar._

_"I have decided, and I'm not changing my mind. He is a noble cat, that battle with the bears and his undeniable power proves that. He can do nothing bad." Flamestar growled at them all, silencing them. They just looked at him with shocked eyes._

_"This meeting is now over. There is nothing left to say." Flamestar walked off back to his den._

_"I can't believe this. Are you sure that Lavapaw isn't hiding somewhere around here? Someone should look around for him." Blazetail mewed._

_"One step ahead of you, nope he's nowhere in the apprentice den or anywhere around." Swallowstripe replied as he made his way over._

_"I guess we just have to wait for when Lavapaw gets back..."_

_"No! This is my son we are talking about here! We must go find him and bring him back. I won't have my only son out in the open where he could be picked off by dangerous animals!" Flickerstripe interrupted the medicine cat, eyes blazing coals of anger._

_"Flickerstripe, your son has the power to fight any battle and not get hurt, there's nothing he can't handle out there." Gorgeleaf came over to the enraged mother, placing her tail on Flickerstripe's back. Flickerstripe defused before whirling into the warrior cat's den, Gorgeleaf following her._

_"It's funny, the day I can walk again Lavapaw disappears to go out on some journey. Burnpaw's comment made Smokepaw whirl around in surprise as she was knocked out of her thoughts._

_"Yeah." Smokepaw had responded, before she padded into the apprentice den, wanting to be alone._

* * *

"Smokepaw, this is too much. You've been moping in here for four days now. What's the matter?" Burnpaw's question sounded. Smokepaw turned her despairing gaze to Burnpaw's own. Shock registered on his face as he saw all the pain in her eyes.

"Enough of this! Come with me right now, we are going to hunt for prey together, and you can't say no, let's go." Burnpaw's meow was gruff as he came over to her and nudged her onto her paws. Smokepaw made no objection, but trailed after Burnpaw, her tail drooping into the dirt. The haze enshrouded the camp, as if mirroring Smokepaw's clouded emotions and thoughts inside her.

Everyone watched as they made their way out of camp, some of them looking at each other with questioning looks, but they didn't bother to ask the burning questions in their minds.

"You'll feel much better once you start to hunt. I know you will, finally you are out hunting with me again! When was the last time you've done that?" Burnpaw asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Smokepaw replied listlessly, although she didn't know what she was saying yes to.

"Look there's a rat. Come on Smokepaw, I know you want to go get it." Burnpaw's meow had a cajoling tone in it. Smokepaw finally mustered up all her strength to take one step, than another. The rat tensed, giving a small hiss at her. Smokepaw shook clear her depressing thoughts, then tried to dash and leap onto the rat, only to realize she did nothing of the sort, still standing there, as if rooted to the ground. The rat hissed once more before skittering away into a hole in the craggy ground.

"Smokepaw! What happened? Didn't you want to catch it?" Burnpaw looked at Smokepaw in shock before looking at where the rat went to. Then his gaze flattened and he marched over to Smokepaw, planting himself in front of her.

"You are going to explain to me right now what's been going on. I don't want any beating around the rocks either. You've been mopey ever since Lavapaw left."

"I miss him!" Smokepaw suddenly cried out, her mew raising a higher pitch than normal. Burnpaw waited, waited for Smokepaw to say anything else. She lowered her head, her body beginning to quake. "When Lavapaw and I trained...together in the training pit...a spark went between us. I knew I...liked him a lot. All that time I was...thinking about him, wanting to be with him...He left four days ago, saying we couldn't be mates due to his destiny...I've been heartbroken ever since...Burnpaw, you'll never understand!" Smokepaw shook her head, wanting to curl up and just lay there, to wait for Lavapaw to return back to her. _Lavapaw..._

"Smokepaw...so that's why..." Burnpaw's meow trailed off, something was dark in his eyes. "Listen to me Smokepaw, you must keep living, you can't keep thinking of Lavapaw now. Not until he comes back home..." "And what if he doesn't? What then Burnpaw? Don't you understand how I feel about Lavapaw. I love him! I may have loved him before that spark happened between us! None of you will ever understand!" Smokepaw hissed before whirling away to race into the camp.

"What you fail to realize Smokepaw, is that I love you too. I would never want you to be hurt..." Burnpaw said, looking after where she fled. Burnpaw's thoughts were tumultuous as he caught a lizard to bring back to the camp.

* * *

Smokepaw tried to go to sleep that night but couldn't as Burnpaw's words circled her mind. _'You must keep living, you can't keep thinking of Lavapaw now.' _Burnpaw was back in the apprentice's den, his nest was separated from Smokepaw's, he was already sleeping, his back turned to her.

_Lavapaw...what would you have wanted me to do? _Smokepaw asked silently, getting no response. She closed her eyes, feeling the area in the corners of her eyes becoming damp again.

"Smokepaw?" came a soft mew, jolting Smokepaw upright. Then she realized it was only Flickerstripe.

"Yes?" Smokepaw asked, getting up, hoping her mew didn't sound warbled.

"Come with me. I feel you need to tell me something."

Smokepaw got up before following Flickerstripe outside the apprentice's den.

"Do you remember this place?" Flickerstripe asked as they neared the nursery.

"Of course I do. This is the nursery, where I had been born, along with Burnpaw." Smokepaw replied, not knowing where this was going.

"This is also the place you met my son for the very first time. I kicked you and Burnpaw out because I thought the two of you may have been disturbing young Lavapaw. But he flew out the den right after you guys."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Smokepaw asked as they padded inside the nursery, it being empty now due to no more mothers wanting kits. There was a forlorn feeling in the nursery, as if it was calling to her, wanting her back.

"I knew from the start there was a sort of connection between you and Lavapaw, I saw it with my own eyes. Although you didn't realize it, there was admiration in your eyes at everything he did. Where did you, Burnpaw, and Lavapaw go that day when the ram was out for your blood?"

"We went out to chase the Moltenbugs. We wanted to show Lavapaw how much fun it was. It was Burnpaw's and my favorite thing to do when we were younger. We'd sneak out and meet at the wall with all holes. The Moltenbugs would fly out if we put our paws into the holes. Then we'd have a race, Burnpaw and I, to chase them all the way to the crevasse to see which of us was the fastest. Lavapaw won that day when he came along.

I was surprised because I remember Burnpaw always wining every race. I'd have to give up my fresh kill just as the rules we made up said. It was truly amazing how Lavapaw beat us.

Then that ram came out of nowhere and began to chase us. We took Lavapaw and ran until Burnpaw tripped. You should have seen how brave and possibly foolish Lavapaw was by trying to fend Burnpaw from the ram." Smokepaw felt all the words coming out from her in a rush, as if they'd been waiting to be released.

"I remember that day, I was the one who took down that ram. I didn't want anything hurting my son. A mother's fierce love you could call it. But the true reason as to why we are here is my question, Have you fallen in love with Lavapaw?"

"How could you have guessed?" Smokepaw felt suddenly naked, as if she was stripped of all her fur as Flickerstripe looked at her knowingly. _Was it that obvious?_

"I knew it from the day you gushed about how bright blue his eyes were. I knew instantly that love would start up between the two of you. I also remember the days when Burnpaw wasn't able to walk, you and Lavapaw were inseparable, going on patrols together, hunting prey for the clan together. It wasn't that vague Smokepaw, I knew it as well as your father did."

"So you did know…even my father…" Smokepaw felt sudden embarrassment as she mewed this.

'That's why I knew why you came into the clan four days ago looking distraught, I knew where you went off to. To see Lavapaw off, right?"

"Yes..." the sadness came back in a rush to Smokepaw and she hung her head.

"I've calmed down since that day. I have great faith in my son, just as Flamestar does. I know he will be coming back. There is no need to despair, young Smokepaw. I'll let you go now, for it's late, and I bet you want some sleep. I'm telling you the days will pass by quickly, before you know it Lavapaw will be back among us, to live in peace forever with you." Flickerstripe mewed softly, giving Smokepaw an affectionate nuzzle.

"Thank you...Flickerstripe." Smokepaw felt her mew crack with emotion. Then she padded off into the warrior's den, leaving Smokepaw alone. She watched Lavapaw's mother go before heading to the apprentice's den, falling asleep as soon as she got comfortable in her nest.

* * *

"Smokepaw? Where are you off to this early?" came Flamestar's voice as he spotted Smokepaw walking out the camp.

"I…have an apology that I owe. I'm sorry about not joining any patrols since that day…" Smokepaw trailed off, a slight choking feeling in her throat.

"Smokepaw…I understood exactly how you were feeling. That's why I never questioned you about it. You and Lavapaw are close friends, right?" Flamestar came over closer to the gray colored she cat.

_I love him…we aren't just friends… _"Yes, Lavapaw and I are great friends. I was just so sad he left." _And so heartbroken and angry at him for leaving me behind alone._

"If I know Lavapaw, he will succeed in what he's going to do. Although I don't understand what pulls at his heart. He will come back." Flamestar looked off into the distance for a moment.

"How are you…Flamestar…Are you all right from Singepelt's death?" Smokepaw asked, regretting the question instantly when pain flashed in the Volcanoclan leader's green eyes.

"No…I never will be…Singepelt was my closest and truest friend I knew. However…I must move on and keep going. It's what Singepelt would have wished."

_Would Lavapaw want me to be happy? To move on and just wait for him to come home with a purr and an affectionate nuzzle?_

"You may go Smokepaw." Flamestar meowed and Smokepaw inclined her head, moving on her way to the hunting grounds.

Smokepaw desperately tried to keep her mind off Lavapaw, she found it hard but after each and every rat or lizard she caught her mind grew numb. _I have to move on…perhaps I'll find love with Burnpaw…_

* * *

It became hot and muggy as Smokepaw finally made her way back to the clan, the cats were just waking up.

"Hey Smokepaw! You're hunting again!" Burnpaw meowed excitedly as he shot over to her, all of the gruffness from yesterday was gone.

"Yes, I have. I have more prey killed in the hunting grounds that I still need to carry back here." Smokepaw's answering mew sounded muffled.

"I'll be glad to help you out!" Burnpaw came over closer to her, a pleading gaze in his eyes.

"All right then. Follow me." Smokepaw mewed, making her way back out the clan after placing two rats on the fresh kill pile.

"You seem better than you were." Burnpaw commented as he noticed her determination.

"I am, much better than yesterday that's for sure."

"That's good. You have to keep moving, no time to be waiting for Lavapaw, right?" Burnpaw said as they reached the hunting grounds. He grabbed two lizards into his mouth, matching Smokepaw stride for stride as they walked together back to the camp.

"Yes. There is no time, we have a hungry clan to feed." Smokepaw could hear a wry tone in her voice. _Hey this isn't so bad after all… _Smokepaw could feel a lurch in her heart but she pushed it away, not wanting to spoil the mood.

"After this we should do some training together, you know, just like good old times." Burnpaw suggested when the last of the fresh kill was deposited into the clan. By now all of the clan watched them, looking incredulous at the amount of prey there on the pile.

"We should. I haven't tried you on in such a long time." _Since Lavapaw left and you sprained your paw…_

"This is my apology, for not joining any of the patrols in so long. I am still sorry about that." Smokepaw mewed, feeling her ears burning as everyone glanced at her.

"Finally…" came a meow, but Smokepaw and the rest of the clan cats ignored it.

"Let's go Smokepaw. Time to do training. You know we become warriors in another week, right?" It was obvious Burnpaw was excited as he said this, the twosome heading to the pit.

"Is it so soon already? I can't wait to finally be a warrior." Smokepaw mewed, feeling excitement lace her voice as well. This was the happiest she's been since that day_. I won't think about it anymore…it's all in the past. I at least have Burnpaw while Lavapaw is all alone…_

"I'll race you!" Burnpaw meowed, already streaking away.

"Hey no fair! You didn't warn me!" Smokepaw screeched with playful anger, hurtling after Burnpaw. She hadn't realized how muscular Burnpaw was, it was still a big shock to her.

"I win again! Man, it's been a long time since I've won a race. At least I know I'm still in check right?" Burnpaw gave a victory dance. Smokepaw could feel herself purring as she watched Burnpaw's display, before a mrrow of laughter escaped her as Burnpaw tried to stand onto his two back legs.

"Be careful, you'll fall!" Smokepaw tried to sound serious, but failed and Burnpaw came back down onto his front paws softly, striding over to Smokepaw.

"All right, enough game playing. Time for training!" Burnpaw's voice went serious now as he took his stance, watching her. Smokepaw went rigid as she too got ready.

"Ready when you are!" Smokepaw called out, then Burnpaw rushed at her, claws sheathed, beginning the training.

They sparred for a full hour, Burnpaw winning once again, however now Smokepaw had a couple of tricks she could use against him the next time they trained.

"Wow…you're a tough opponent, I still won however." Burnpaw gave a purr of pride as Smokepaw got up from the ground.

"I'll get you next time!" Smokepaw mewed, hearing the vow in her words.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on it." Burnpaw replied teasingly, giving her a nudge, making her fall down. They mrrowed together for a moment before Smokepaw leapt up, racing away up the ledges.

"Race me!" She yowled behind her, to which Burnpaw gave a playful hiss, springing after her, back to the camp.


	11. Chapter 10

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Volcanoclan and the cats in it**

Chapter 10

* * *

"The river's flooded!" Silver cried out as Lavapaw and Tech finally caught up to him. The silver colored cat's brown eyes were wide with horror and shock. The river had turned brown and twisted away through the rocks, its banks flooded and littered with mud and rocks. The current sped away, most likely anything that fell into it would be carried away instantaneously.

"So?" Tech said, a scornful squeak in his voice.

"We can't head down straightway to the wasteland now by just following the river. We have to find a way 'round it."

"How long will we take to go around the river?" Lavapaw asked.

"We may lose a day or more, it depends…" Silver trailed off.

"What's the big rush? Why do we 'ave to keep moving, faster, faster each day?" Tech asked.

"Because if I'm not fast enough those lake clans I'm heading to might be killed off." Lavapaw answered.

"How?" Silver meowed.

"I'll explain as we walk." Lavapaw replied as they skirted away from the river, heading left of it. _Which way? _Lavapaw thought as another fork in the path popped up.

"Which way?" Tech called out, mirroring Lavapaw's thoughts.

"I'd say go to the right." Silver suggested, Lavapaw gave a nod, trusting Silver's word.

"Now tell us." Tech squeaked, teeth beginning to chatter in anticipation.

"I've told you guys that I have a destiny to fulfill, something big. However I never told you what happens if I don't make it. I had been given a dream that I was to save these lake clans from a clan of bears that made its home somewhere in the volcano that I live on. I set off 5 days ago, wanting to get there as quickly as possible in order to warn the clans myself of the bears. However…If I never reach the clans in time…the bears will wreck havoc and destroy the clans bit by bit, taking territory and making a bloody battlefield."

"That's rough…" Silver trailed off. "Must be hard to have that destiny on your shoulders."

"No, it's not. But I must get to the clans quickly, I have to, I don't know why but they call out to me for some reason. By the way I never got to ask you. What's beyond the wasteland, if we make it out of there alive?"

"Just a bit more o' mountain terrain, but even then I don't know."

"Well, let's hurry, perhaps we may make up for lost time if we're quick enough." Lavapaw picked up the pace, making Tech grumble once more. They continued on, taking smaller breaks, wanting to spend as much time on the move as possible before the sun set. At least Lavapaw could faintly see the gurgling river in the distance to the right.

"Would you guys like to hear a rumor to help pass the time?" Silver's meow pierced the silence.

"If it's a rumor that has nothing to do with me, then no thanks." Tech replied, causing Silver to snort.

"I would." Lavapaw put in, feeling curious.

"Well, I've heard this one, which tells of cats that live up in the mountains. Well these cats have the power to take down eagles and prey twice their size." Silver began.

"Bah! You sure you heard this somewhere? Because it sounds like you made this one up." Tech snorted.

"Butt out, you said you didn't want to hear this rumor anyway." Silver turned to the Pika, giving him a dark look.

"Anyway as I was saying, these cats live together in the wild, facing brutal winters an' cool summers up there in them mountains. It's really strange, I've never heard o' such a thing. Cats living together in groups. It blows my mind. All I've known growing up was that cats lived with humans. These cats also believed in a group of cats above the clouds…they believed those cats looked down upon them, guiding them. It sounds hard to believe…perhaps that's all it is, just a rumor. I heard it from a cat who was living out here alone. He told me that rumor before he disappeared without a trace."

"Probably tryin' to mess with your furry head, Silver. I've never seen cats livin' in this here mountain range in all the years I've been living here." Tech put in, butting into the conversation again.

"Whatever the case, it intrigued me a whole lot. Makes me feel less alone knowing cats can survive it out here."

"Come on now Silver, you've had my company for too long to consider yourself alone."

"Yes, that is true my Pika friend… that is true." Silver nodded.

"Well, it's not so strange to me. My clan lives up on a volcano, that's where I was born. Cats living on a mountain like this, or being in groups isn't so shocking." Lavapaw meowed.

"What? No way…there are kitties like you living on a volcano? An' you're one of them?" Tech asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am."

"How do you…live up there?" Silver meowed.

"We just do I guess. The heat doesn't affect us, unless it's truly a blazing heat."

"Is there prey up there or…?"

"Yes, rats, lizards, and mice live up there, so we aren't living in starvation."

"Amazing!" Silver breathed, shaking his head. "And how long have you cats lived up there for?"

"Longer before I was born."

"Amazing." Silver repeated, shaking his head once again.

They continued to walk, the sun bursting through the slight cloud cover that had engulfed the sky. Then Silver stopped as a promontory jutted out from the path, offering a good view.

"Wow, I'd actually say that this way is a shortcut after all. Look how close that wasteland looks." Silver stated, looking down at the sights as he walked on the promontory. Lavapaw decided to pad over and take a look for himself.

The wasteland was barren, there was only rocks and a dead tree here and there. The land seemed to slope slightly to the east.

"That over there is the marshland, that's where I found Tech, fighting for his life." Silver exclaimed, indicating the slope with his tail.

"An' what's that supposed ta mean?" Tech squeaked. "I was showing them wolves how the great ferocious Tech fights back."

"Two more days for us then." Silver finally concluded. Lavapaw knew that his journey with Silver and Tech was soon to end. It made him feel sad, _Silver and Tech…I am going to miss them terribly when we make it out from that wasteland._

As soon as Lavapaw made his way from the promontory there was a sudden crack, rock chips flew in the air as the promontory began to crack and split.

"Silver!" Lavapaw yowled as the silver colored cat slipped, claws unsheathed, desperately clutching the edge where the promontory cracked.

"No! Silver!" Tech squealed, pure fright in his expression. Lavapaw inched over the promontory, wincing as it cracked with the added weight.

"Silver! Can you grasp my paw?" Lavapaw asked as he inched closer, paw outstretched. Silver shook his head in fear, hind legs trying to scrabble up onto the promontory.

_I'll have to take the risk…I must grab him by his scruff_. Lavapaw thought, then neared closer and closer to the former house cat. Lavapaw was halfway over to Silver when the promontory cracked once more, teetering under the weight.

"Silver! Hold on I'm almost there!" Lavapaw could see Silver was starting to get tired, which wasn't a good sign. _He may be muscular…but there must be a limit when it comes to this._

Lavapaw was just about a paw's distance from Silver when the promontory finally spilt, the piece Silver was holding onto finally cracked. With a roar Lavapaw lunged, grasping Silver by his scruff and throwing him backward to land by Tech, looking dazed. Lavapaw leapt way just in time as the rock slid down the mountain to a small thud below.

"Silver! Are you ok?!" Tech squeaked, nudging Silver up onto his feet. Silver looked about, then down at Tech before Tech rose onto his back paws to grasp Silver's leg in an embrace.

"Yes, I'm ok Tech. Thanks to Lavapaw I am." Silver responded giving Tech a nuzzle before looking to Lavapaw. "Thank you…Lavapaw…I owe you a debt, truly I do."

"It was nothing really, just helping a good friend out." Lavapaw meowed, then something shone in Silver's eyes at this.

"Thanks Lavapaw for saving Silver. I could have, but I wanted to see ya do it, I think you could have saved him in a much better way than I." Tech squeaked, making the two cats chuckle in amusement.

"Sure my Pika friend. Sure." Silver shook his head as Tech dropped onto his front paws again. After taking a few more moments to regain their composure the threesome continued on the path, skirting away from the edge.

"But serious Lavapaw, thanks." Silver meowed as they walked.

"No problem, something just came over me, I felt I had to save you no matter what." Lavapaw left it at that._ Friendship, a powerful force, powerful enough to save lives. _Lavapaw thought, thinking of Flamestar saving Singepelt from the bears three years back. He thought of himself trying to defend Burnpaw from the ram when he was a kit. _Am I truly that brave to save a life?_

That night as they began to bed down there were faint sounds of clicking.

"What's that sound?" Lavapaw asked Silver and Tech.

"Those are crickets Lavapaw. They make them weird sounds only at night. It's mighty soothing actually." Silver answered. After a moment Lavapaw could see that Silver was right. His eyes began to droop as he got more comfortable. Silver and Tech began to fall asleep, Silver had a contented smile on his mouth.

"Wish I had a friendship like that…" Lavapaw trailed off as he too fell asleep.

* * *

_"Lavapaw!" Came a voice. Lavapaw thought it was Silver calling his name, but then he realized the voice was Bluestar's._

_"Bluestar?" Lavapaw whirled about, he was in a place unlike he'd ever been in, total darkness. Bluestar's outline shone then, her eyes looking dark as she padded over, her starry pelt glowing dimly._

_"The bears Lavapaw…they grow bigger in number by the day…They are making their way down the volcano now, destroying everything in sight, claiming it as their own." she mewed._

_"What about my clan? Are they being attacked?" Lavapaw could hear an anxious tone in his meow._

_" No…the bears don't seek your clan anymore, not after the first group that was dispatched there never returned."_

_"Bluestar, can you tell me? How long do I have left before the bears reach the clans?"_

_"I cannot say." Bluestar shook her blue-gray head sadly. "I'm sorry Lavapaw. We have been trying to help you as much as we could."_

_"We…? You mean there's more cats like you?"_

_"Yes Lavapaw. There are countless others like us. We are the spirits of the noble cats who have died beside the lake and in other places. I was once a clan cat as well." Bluestar's eyes shone with pain at this. "But now I've come to live up in Starclan's endless hunting ground, where all cats share in unity with one another."_

_"Amazing!" Lavapaw breathed, his head whirling to think there was life after death. Singepelt? Are you up there as well with my father? Do you approve of what I am going to do?_

_"I must go now Lavapaw, my powers can only provide me with so much. Farewell Lavapaw. I will most likely see you again when you arrive at the clans." Bluestar inclined her head, then faded, Lavapaw becoming engulfed in the darkness as the dream faded as well._

* * *

Once Lavapaw woke up and hunted alongside Silver, catching some prey and eating it, they continued on their way to the wasteland. True to Silver's word, after two days they found themselves descending, the wasteland beginning at the bottom of a series of ledges.

"Now this is very familiar…I remember climbing up here before I collapsed and woke up in that cave." Silver meowed, his gaze distant.

"These ledges will lead directly down to the wasteland?" Lavapaw asked.

"Yes, I remember climbing up them while being wounded. I could never forget something like that."

"Well, let's get going!" Tech chattered his teeth and began to walk over to the ledges.

"All right, since you're in such a rush why don't you go first then?" Silver suggested, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I will!" Tech wriggled himself as he got ready to launch off onto the ledges, then suddenly he hesitated and turned to look at Silver.

"What's the matter Ferocious Tech? Scared to go down?" Silver japed and Tech shook his head.

"No, it's just that sometimes even the most fearsome of animals need help getting down." Tech replied.

"Oh what will you do without me, my friend?" Silver shook his head with a purr. "Come Tech I'll carry you."

"As if I want your kitty slobber all over my fur, I'll pass." Tech made a face. But he complied and Silver grabbed a hold of the small animal's scruff.

"Go on ahead Lavapaw, we'll catch up." Silver meowed through Tech's fur, his voice muffled. Lavapaw nodded before leaping on the ledges descending them.

Once he hit the ground he gazed about him, taking in his surroundings. There were broken rocks scattered here and there and the grass here was so dry. It pricked Lavapaw's paws somewhat.

A muffled grunt sounded behind him as Silver leapt from the last ledge, dropping heavily to the ground. He let go of Tech who muttered and rejoined Lavapaw's side.

"Euh! Kitty slobber! Why can't you keep it in your mouth, Silver?" Tech asked, shaking his fur of the wetness.

"Well this is it Lavapaw, the wasteland. It still looks the same to me…let's get through this place quickly." Silver meowed and they began to pad quickly, Tech muttering to himself.

There was a tense feeling in the air and the sky was just as ominous, with the dark clouds that threatened rain crowding overhead. It made Lavapaw's fur stand up, he wanted to get through this place as quickly as possible as well.

"Wait…I just heard somethin'!" Tech squeaked and Silver and Lavapaw stopped, their ears pricked. Then a low growl sounded as five gray shapes stole over the hills to look down at the three friends.

"What are those?" Lavapaw growled, feeling his claws extract as the five strange animals glared at Silver, Tech, and Lavapaw.

"Those would be the wolves, Lavapaw, let's just sneak away real slowly." Silver replied and slowly they began to edge back. Then the wolves gave a snarl and raced at Lavapaw, Silver, and Tech. Lavapaw hissed and unsheathed his claws, stepping in front of Silver and Tech.

"Run Tech!" Lavapaw roared before racing at the wolves, leaping high into the air to land on one wolf, digging his claws in deep. It gave a yelp of surprise at the sudden onslaught of Lavapaw and tried to shake him off. Lavapaw only held on and clawed his way higher till he reached the wolf's face. With a cry of his own he arced his claws and sliced them deep. The wolf howled as it was blinded by its own blood, the vicious attack ripping from its snout to its right eye.

Lavapaw lashed at it one more time before it yelped and tried to run off. Lavapaw let go and saw a larger wolf with a missing eye and three long scars down its back advance to him with the other wolves. It growled and lashed out with a paw which Lavapaw was caught by. He flew back and crashed against a pine tree, sliding down it, feeling no pain. Lavapaw got up and saw sap drip down the tree from the impact and the wolves running to him.

"Lavapaw! Run! They will kill you!" Silver yowled.

Suddenly Tech's words ran through Lavapaw's mind, '_Those trees have a sap that is extremely sticky, it'll be very annoyin' if it were to get stuck to your fur.' _

_ Yes, that's what I'll do, It'll cause a distraction long enough so we can get away. _Lavapaw reared up and grabbed as much of the sticky sap as he could in his paws before he lurched over to the wolves, whom were racing at him as well. Lavapaw leapt up and wiped his paw on the face of one wolf before rocketing to the others and rubbing sap on their faces as well. They growled in surprise at this and tried to get the stuff off them, momentarily distracted.

"There, that should do it. I better go find Silver and Tech now-" Suddenly a squeal sounded, interrupting Lavapaw and he whirled around to find a wolf advancing to Tech, backing him against a large boulder. The Pika was beside himself in fright, looking for a way to escape, but not finding one.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver yowled and hurtled himself at the wolf, claws unsheathed, rage in his eyes.

"Silver!" Lavapaw exclaimed and made a mad fast dash to reach his friend. Tech took this moment to make a run for it and hide behind the boulder. Lavapaw reached Silver and helped him bring the wolf down, killing him.

"Come on Tech! Let's get out of here!" Silver cried out and Tech rejoined them, looking frightened as he hurried from behind the boulder.

Suddenly a roar sounded and Lavapaw, Silver, and Tech looked to find four massive shapes enter the wasteland.

"The bears!" Lavapaw gasped aloud and Silver and Tech looked and saw the bears for the very first time. They were shocked, and watched with fear in their eyes.

The leader wolf gave a growl and backed away from the bears, ears flat against his head but suddenly one bear launched out and had grabbed the leader in its jaws. Then the bear bit down and crushed the wolf's jugular, blood gushing to the floor as the leader wolf made a shocked yelp sound that died away. All the other wolves gave yelps at this, but they couldn't run away, for the other bears struck out. Their cries of pain ripped through the air and Lavapaw suddenly whirled around, not wanting to see the wolves get massacred anymore.

"Let's run!" Lavapaw yowled, before Silver and Tech nodded, racing after him, fear and horror in their eyes.

They ran on and on, the wasteland getting farther and farther away from them. But still they kept running and soon Lavapaw stopped, Silver and Tech heaving for breath.

"That was a close one… Those are the bears Lavapaw?" Silver asked after catching his breath.

"Yes, now you see why I must hurry to the clans? I don't want that happening to innocent cats." Lavapaw answered.

"How terrible…those wolves were just murdered without any difficulty."

Tech was too tired and frightened half to death to speak and they began to walk slowly to a nearby alcove. As soon as Silver and Tech went inside they collapsed to sleep, Tech still shivering from adrenaline.

However Lavapaw wasn't tired, the image of the leader wolf being ripped apart was engraved in his mind, the sound that the wolf made before it died, scarring him. _Those bears…they just killed those wolves for no reason, and did it so brutally as well. Imagine how the clan cats would be if I wouldn't be there to warn them? _He sat down in the alcove, until he decided to get up and hunt. _It's the least I can do for Silver, he's helped me so much… _

Lavapaw caught three hares and brought them back to the cave, the sun slowly beginning to set. He sat and gazed outside the alcove, on the lookout for any enemies and lost to his grim thoughts._ If those bears are already here it means I must hurry even faster to reach the clans, even though I don't know how far I have left to go. I have to tell Silver and Tech that I must leave them…Although it pains me greatly…_

* * *

When Silver and Tech woke up it wasn't until sundown of the next day and Lavapaw had hunted for himself and Silver both.

"Lavapaw? Did you just go hunting?" Silver asked as he just woke up.

"Yes." Lavapaw replied, setting the prey down on the small pile there.

"You didn't have to do that, my friend. You could 'ave woken my lazy self up. I would've done it."

"No, you both needed the rest, it was a rough day yesterday."

"Thanks then Lavapaw." Silver meowed and went to eat a hare, gobbling it down before moving onto another.

"He hunts for you, but he doesn't hunt for me, come on Lavapaw." Tech squeaked, but Silver only shook his head with amusement.

"I don't think Lavapaw wants to be goin' around uprooting weeds for you to eat, and besides, he doesn't know what you eat anyway."

"All right then, I guess I'm goin' outside to find some then." Tech grumbled and got up, stretching before leaving the alcove.

"Be careful out there, I don't want any bears picking you off." Lavapaw meowed, and Tech turned around.

"Don't worry your fuzzy head there Lavapaw, I'm the Great Ferocious Pika Tech! No animal has a bone to pick with me!" Tech replied before going on his way.

"And what he was like yesterday in the wasteland makes a whole lot of sense…" Silver trailed off, a purr emanating from him. Lavapaw felt a purr come from him as well, his pensive mood changing for the first time since yesterday. _I don't want to say goodbye to these two though…They have become my greatest friends…_

_ "_By the way Silver. Since the bears are already here I think it would be best if you and Tech traveled at night. The bears will be sleeping and you both won't be in danger." Lavapaw suggested, to which the former house cat nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Ok then Lavapaw. But why did you say just for me and Tech?" Silver meowed.

"There's…something I have to tell you, but I have to tell Tech this as well." Lavapaw replied and Silver nodded. The conversation dropped and nothing more was said.

* * *

Once Tech came back it was already sun down and Lavapaw felt ready to tell them both.

"Silver and Tech…" Lavapaw trailed off and suddenly Silver nodded.

"Yes Lavapaw…I know…you have to leave us, right? Since we are out of the wasteland our job of being your escorts is done." Silver meowed. Tech looked at Lavapaw in surprise.

"What, you're leaving us? Why Lavapaw? We were only just getting started!" the small Pika's teeth chattered, shock in his small beady eyes.

"I have to, for my destiny to be fulfilled. I would love to bring you two along with me but…"

"…Only you can do it alone. I know Lavapaw, I know. But just stay with us for one more day." Silver finished, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please Lavapaw?" Tech begged as well. Lavapaw realized that they didn't want him to leave at all, and felt suddenly choked up.

"Yes, I will stay for one more day."

* * *

Lavapaw and Silver got up surprisingly late and they ate the last few hares that were in the small kill pile before waking up Tech. It was late afternoon as they set off from the alcove, their pace slow, wanting to absorb all the time they had together.

"Lavapaw…I was actually starting to forget you had that destiny. You've been with us for a long time…" Silver meowed after a long moment. Lavapaw nodded, not wanting to say another word. They padded on, Tech looking at Lavapaw, a strange subdued look in his expression.

_This is just like that time with Smokepaw before we parted, Smokepaw's cries of pain as she ran away from me… _Lavapaw thought and he saw Silver hang his head, his gray tail dragging on the ground. _Will all the people I care about have to part from me?_

After a while the moon was steadily rising in the sky as a path split the road, indicating that Lavapaw take one.

"This is it…you guys can't follow me anymore." Lavapaw meowed and Silver nodded.

"Yes…Lavapaw…I owe you, for everything…thank you." Silver replied, pain in his voice.

"No! Lavapaw don't leave! Just ditch the prophecy and come along with us! Don't leave us!" Tech squeaked. Lavapaw shook his head.

"I must do this…I vowed that I would. And I wouldn't rest until it is done." Lavapaw felt emotional and looked away, not wanting them to see him cry.

"Lavapaw…" Silver meowed and went over to Lavapaw, nudging into him, his eyes closed from sadness. "Lavapaw I will miss you. Truly I mean that. Tech and I will both miss you."

"I know Silver. I'll miss you both as well." Lavapaw's voice broke at that moment, the corners of his eyes felt wet.

"No, the Great Ferocious Tech doesn't cry. I refuse to cry." Tech said, shaking his head, blinking rapidly.

"It's ok Tech, you can let it all out. Just let it all out." Silver meowed tearfully and stepped back, the area under his eyes was damp.

"Lavapaw…thank you for savin' Silver and making him happy… when I couldn't." Tech squeaked before running at Lavapaw, tears slipping from his eyes, gripping Lavapaw in an embrace, the small animal's body quivering with sobs.

"Tech…" Lavapaw felt his heart begin to break, and he nuzzled the top of Tech's head, giving the small Pika a lick.

"Lavapaw, please stay…don't leave us…don't leave me furball." Tech whimpered.

"I have to Tech…I'm sorry… You and Silver…have become my cherished friends…I'll never forget you both." Lavapaw replied shakily, his body shivering with sadness.

"Come here Lavapaw." Silver meowed and came over, he and Tech nuzzling into Lavapaw together, Silver weaving against him.

"Will we ever see you again Lavapaw?" Tech's squeak broke and Lavapaw shook his head.

"I…don't know…"

"Lavapaw…" Silver trailed off and gave him a parting nudge one more time before backing away.

"Tech…you have to come…it's time to leave Lavapaw now, we have to go."

"No…Lavapaw you can't leave! You can't! Who will make Silver happy?" Tech asked, burrowing into Lavapaw's fur.

"You have to try Tech, you have to be strong." Lavapaw broke away from the embrace, looking into Tech's teary eyes.

"But…" Tech looked back at Silver, who's eyes were closed as he looked down and to the side.

"Tech, I know you can do it. I have faith in you furball." Lavapaw meowed softly, and Tech sniffed at the nickname, closing his eyes from new tears.

"Come Tech…we can't trouble Lavapaw like this…let's go…" Silver beckoned, coming over to Tech. Tech shook his head, but came to Silver's side. Silver draped his tail over Lavapaw's head once more in farewell before turning around, Tech following.

Lavapaw watched as they ascended the nearby hill and disappeared out of Lavapaw's sight and life forever.

_Oh Silver and Tech…I miss you already…my friends… _Lavapaw shook his head, trying to clear away the tears that blurred his vision. He looked from each path before deciding to take the left one without looking back.


	12. Chapter 11

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 11

* * *

Lavapaw solemnly and slowly walked down the left path, feeling so lonely and melancholy. _Silver…Tech…please be safe on your adventures together. I must keep going on…to the clan cats. I must hurry. The bears…the bears_

The moon hung in the sky, the fullness of it creating an almost spotlight on the path Lavapaw was taking. _How did those bears get to the wasteland? How long have they been there for?_

The moon was beginning to set once Lavapaw decided to take a break. The grass was soft under his feet. It brought him memories of the soft hay that used to be in his nest in the apprentice den. Then he remembered Smokepaw sleeping beside him, happy and carefree. _No I mustn't think of it. Smokepaw most likely will be waiting for me to return soon. I know it._

Lavapaw laid down and went to sleep at once, the moon reflecting off his body.

Once he woke up it was the early afternoon, Lavapaw squinted as he blinked open his Cerulean blue eyes. He saw many different kinds of animals, ones that fly, ones that were a strange white color that looked like hares, and a small slinky looking animal that was slightly rat-like, but not quite.

Lavapaw managed to catch the white colored hares, they tasted much more succulent than the brown furred hares, their meat juicy and rich. Once he was done feeding himself he set off, looking at the scenery. The mountains seemed to fade away and there was a rolling mass of grassy mounds that squished slightly under Lavapaw's paws.

_Is this what life is like below the volcano? _Lavapaw asked himself, feeling wonder cross his features. Truly it was a beautiful place…and so peaceful as well. Lavapaw looked behind him to see the rolling mountains and further still if he squinted, the outline of a large volcano.

"I'm a long way from home now…" Lavapaw trailed off as he saw the volcano oh-so faraway. _I wonder how my clan is doing? I wonder how Smokepaw and Burnpaw are? I truly miss them. Especially Silver and Tech…_

Lavapaw continued on his way, the sun creeping lower and lower down the horizon until he stopped once more to feed himself, catching more hares.

_Once I reach these lake clans…how will I explain this to them? I hope it won't be so hard…_ Lavapaw thought as he tried to bed down for the night. Strangely the grass felt comforting, as if Lavapaw was back in Volcanoclan with Smokepaw once more.

_I hope they will understand… _Lavapaw's thoughts trailed off as he went to sleep.

* * *

_That night his dreams were tumultuous, of dark fleeting shapes that strangely looked like cats. Lavapaw growled as a dark mass shuffled over to him before rearing up to show what it was, a bear. Lavapaw knew at once he was dreaming of the final battle with the clans and the bears. Lavapaw reared up, hissing as he met the bear's blows before the dream disintegrated like haze in the air._

Lavapaw woke up, feeling suddenly tired and strung out as he got onto his paws in search of a meal. It was early morning now…those chirping sounds were accelerating and getting louder each time he made his way farther away from the mountains.

"What the-?" Lavapaw meowed aloud as he found himself looking at a tree, although it wasn't dead. This tree was full of life and had green things on its branches.

_The only trees I've ever known were dead…There are alive trees elsewhere? _Lavapaw thought, feeling shock at how pretty the sight was.

Suddenly a hare burst out in front of his vision and Lavapaw streaked after it, the anticipation of filling his stomach made his chase much easier.

After killing and eating the hare Lavapaw continued on, the sun beating down on him as hot as the volcano air back home.

Then a rushing sound came to his ears and Lavapaw pricked them, trying to distinguish where it came from as he padded along. Then Lavapaw found the source, a twisting river, flowing to the east.

_If Silver was here he'd most likely want to fish in that river. _Lavapaw thought feeling a prick of sadness once again. _But Silver isn't here…I'm all alone now…_

Lavapaw walked over to the river and indeed there were fish there. To relieve old memories, Lavapaw decided to fish, flicking his claw, waiting for the fish to come before scooping them out of the water with his claws.

Once he had caught three fish he stopped, ate them, then sat down for a bit to wash his paws. The river kept on flowing, the wind buffeting it slightly, the water swirling on the surface.

Lavapaw looked into the water, seeing a very clear reflection of a cat with blue eyes and a lava colored pelt staring back at him. A cat that now had a lost look in his eyes, but a determination in them as well. _Is that what I look like to every other cat or animal?_

Suddenly there was a strong pull in Lavapaw to follow the river to its source. Lavapaw got up and impulsively began to follow the river, the sun dipping lower and lower in the sky. Lavapaw still walked on unceasingly, not stopping when a startled rat hissed, quickly scampering away.

Lavapaw could see more trees just like the one he saw, full of green and more green. As soon as the sun set Lavapaw finally saw the end of the river as a large group of trees came into sight. There was a small pool of water, the river thinning to become a small trickle into the pool, filling it endlessly.

Lavapaw padded over to the small pool, then leaped down to land on the bank of the pool. The pool was very clear and Lavapaw swore he could see the stars inside the water. Then without warning he lowered his head to the pool and tapped the surface with his nose. At once his vision faded.

* * *

_"Welcome Lavapaw. Finally you have arrived here." Bluestar's voice jolted Lavapaw and he looked about to find Bluestar along with another warrior he didn't recognize. The cat looked elderly with black and white fur and long lanky legs._

_"Where am I? Have I finally arrived at the lake clans?" Lavapaw asked, feeling suddenly weary when Bluestar nodded. Finally I'm here…_

_"We welcome you young Lavapaw. This is the place where Starclan looks down upon all four lake clans." The other Starclan warrior meowed._

_"Who are you?" Lavapaw asked._

_"This is Tallstar." Bluestar gestured to Tallstar with her tail. "He is just like me. We used to be leaders of our own clans before death took us."_

_"Lavapaw, the bears grow. Each and every day their numbers surge up. They number about two full sized healthy clans of cats." Bluestar's mew had a dark tone in it._

_"Now your next mission won't be so easy Lavapaw." Tallstar meowed, his voice sounding very deep. I figured it as much… Lavapaw thought grimly._

_"You must convince the other clans of the bears, what they are and what you have come to do." Bluestar mewed._

_"How do I do that? What if they see me as an intruder?"_

_"You try your best. To any extent." Tallstar answered, looking straight into Lavapaw's own eyes unwaveringly._

_"All right then." _

_Bluestar inclined her head, then she and Tallstar began to fade, their starry pelts disappearing._

_"Wait! I need to know more!" Lavapaw yowled, but they were gone._

* * *

"Who are you?!" came a meow and Lavapaw opened his eyes to find himself in a sleeping position close by the pool. Lavapaw whirled around to find a cat standing there, hackles up, eyes flashing.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?!" The cat took a step further, and in the fading light Lavapaw could see a gray pelt. _Is that…?_

"I'm Lavapaw." Lavapaw responded, getting up, feeling suddenly invigorated, ready to fight if needed be.

"You! How did you get here?!" Jayfeather growled, taking another step closer. Lavapaw blinked once as the blind cat's blue eyes pierced his own.

"I traveled from my volcano home to here. I have come to help you clan cats."

"We cats have peace, we don't 'need' your help. Now get lost!"

"You guys need my help. I'm the only one that can help you against the bears."

"What bears? No bears exist along the lakeside. Enough excuses. Leave before I shred you!" Jayfeather gave a hiss. _How can a blind cat fight?_

"There will be…soon if you don't listen up. Bluestar sent me here, she told me I must warn you cats of the danger you will face soon."

"How do you know Bluestar?" Jayfeather meowed, claws becoming unsheathed as he came face to face with Lavapaw.

"She visits my dreams Jayfeather, she told me I must come to this place. I had just woken from a dream with her anyway as soon as you came along."

"I figured I'd never see your strange looking pelt again, but here you are, large as life, staring at me in the face." Jayfeather shook his head as if he was denying the whole thing.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but I really have to fulfill this prophecy, I must help you guys with the bears, they aren't so far away anymore." Lavapaw meowed.

"I see that you aren't going to leave. However I'm not going to let you off just like that. I'm going to bring you to Firestar and see what he says about you." Jayfeather finally relented, padding off from the pool. Lavapaw followed him as they cut through the trees, Lavapaw ogling at the sights, but remembering to keep up. He was amazed how Jayfeather knew exactly where to go, as if he wasn't really blind at all.

The trees began to get thicker and sharp prickly plants were seen here and there. Lavapaw felt one snag his fur and he choked back a hiss of shock.

Jayfeather led Lavapaw down through a rocky area that Lavapaw suddenly remembered. _This is Thunderclan's territory isn't it?_

"Jayfeather? Who is that with you?" A sharp voice rang out as a massive brown colored, black striped cat came over.

"This is Lavapaw, he has asked to see Firestar." Jayfeather replied.

"Why? Which clan is he from?" the large dark cat asked. His words attracted an audience as cats poked their heads out from their dens to look.

"Who is that?" "Is that an intruder?" What clan is he from?" Lavapaw could hear the other cats meowing amongst themselves.

"He claims he's from a volcano, Brambleclaw. I've decided to bring him here to see Firestar's judgment. He's alone anyway." Jayfeather replied.

"I'll take over from here Jayfeather, you may return to your medicine cat duties." Brambleclaw's amber colored eyes seemed to harden slightly as he gazed down at Lavapaw. _Jayfeather is a medicine cat! _Lavapaw thought, incredulous.

"Come with me Lavapaw." Brambleclaw's meow had a hint of a growl as he padded away, Lavapaw following.

Cats stared as Lavapaw and Brambleclaw padded off to Firestar's den, whispers and muttered meows could be heard.

"Firestar? It's me Brambleclaw, may I come in?, there's someone here that would like to speak with you." Brambleclaw asked.

"Come in Brambleclaw." A meow answered, then Lavapaw and Brambleclaw went inside.

A large flame colored cat with brilliant green eyes faced them and Lavapaw felt awed. _This is a noble and fearsome cat._

"Who are you?" Firestar asked Lavapaw as he got up off his paws.

"I'll leave you two to your talk. However I'll be outside incase things go awry." Brambleclaw inclined his head as he padded out the den.

"My name is Lavapaw Firestar." Lavapaw crouched down on his paws in a bow. If Firestar seemed shocked by this display he didn't show it, but watched Lavapaw for any other movement.

"I have come from my volcano home to warn you. A clan of bears makes their way here. Bluestar has sent me. She told me I am your only hope against the bears." Lavapaw continued, up righting himself.

"Bluestar sent you? How? You aren't like any cat I've ever seen."

"Bluetsar visits my dreams. She told me that I must help you clan cats from these bears. They've tried ravaging my home, killing the deputy of my clan. However I fought them off with the help of my clan. Now my next task is to help rid of them forever, and help the clans to achieve this. They are on their way here now, their numbers are huge."

"This sounds very grave Lavapaw. However Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan have seen peace for many moons. We have had no indication that bears have made their presence known to the lake clans."

"You must believe me, Firestar. I speak the truth here." Lavapaw could hear the plea in his voice and he felt instantly disgusted with himself.

"I won't know until I see signs Lavapaw. You may leave the clan now. However I thank you for informing me on this." Firestar shook his head, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

"Firestar…" Lavapaw began, but then decided against it and began to walk out of the den.

"Listen to Lavapaw Firestar. He speaks of the truth." came a voice and Firestar's eyes widened as Bluestar appeared into his den. Lavapaw spun around in surprise.

"Bluestar…" Firestar trailed off. Bluestar padded over closer to the flame colored cat.

"Every word Lavapaw spoke of is the truth. I have sent him from his clan, I visited his dreams which was the only way I could tell him of his destiny." Bluestar mewed. "When those bears come Firestar they will not hesitate to destroy you and all the other clans for their territory. Lavapaw is the only one who can save you from this."

"This is all so mind-blowing to me. But…I will trust you Lavapaw. However you must stay in the clan until I trust you more. I will hold a clan meeting tomorrow on this, for now just tell Brambleclaw Lavapaw, he'll know where to put you. " Firestar concluded, then Bluestar gave a nod and faded.

"Yes Firestar." Lavapaw bowed again before walking outside the den.

"So what is it? What has Firestar decided?" Brambleclaw asked as Lavapaw exited the den.

"He told me to say that I must stay in the clan until his trust for me builds up. Firestar told me to say you'd know where to put me." Lavapaw responded.

"Fine…I'm not liking this one bit, but if that's Firestar's orders I must obey, come with me, you can rest here." Brambleclaw huffed before taking Lavapaw over to a space between two dens. It was small, but it would have to do.

"Thank you Brambleclaw." Lavapaw meowed, then Brambleclaw hmph'd before padding away into a den for the night.

Thunderclan had a different set up than what Lavapaw was used to. It was much bigger than Volcanoclan, that was for sure. However the dens were weirdly shaped and trees were present inside the clan as well. It was weird to Lavapaw. However the way the trees filtered the moonlight was strangely comforting and Lavapaw could feel his eyes closing. _It had been such a long journey, but I made it… _Lavapaw thought before he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 12

* * *

"Nice catch!" Burnpaw called out as Smokepaw hooked a lizard that had jumped out of the air.

"Thanks! You're not too shabby yourself." Smokepaw replied feeling a slight purr. The last couple of days had been hard but Smokepaw was managing just fine.

"Smokepaw you won't mind giving that lizard to Jaystripe, will you?" Sunspot meowed and Smokepaw nodded.

"I'll do it." She replied already racing away back to the camp.

"I'll wait for you to come back!" Burnpaw yowled after her, before bunching up his muscles and streaking after a hare that dashed by him.

Once Smokepaw entered Jaystripe's den she could see the old cat was asleep. She gently placed the lizard nearby before silently walking out.

"Smokepaw." Jaystripe wasn't asleep after all. It seems he heard her every move.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Jaystripe." Smokepaw whirled around before bowing slightly, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"You haven't woken me up young one. I've been up this entire time. My thoughts make it hard for me to catch a wink these days. I was just laying there to see if sleep would take me, but…" Jaystripe rolled to a sitting position. "…I guess not."

"Sunspot wanted me to offer you the lizard." Smokepaw mewed, gesturing with her tail.

"Ah, thank you kindly. By the way, as of late I've noticed you and Burnpaw have become close."

"Well…it's not really…" Smokepaw felt herself stammer, her fur growing hot.

"It's quite all right Smokepaw, it was just my observation, nothing more. No need to get all worried." Jaystripe meowed, a purr rattling out his chest.

"Smokepaw!" came a yowl, then Smokepaw looked back at Jaystripe.

"That's Burnpaw, I must be going." Smokepaw gave another awkward bow before racing out of Jaystripe's den. "Why must he be so impatient…?"

"Smokepaw! Thank Sunclan above you're finally out of Jaystripe's den. Hurry! Something is happening at the hunting grounds!" Burnpaw's meow made Smokepaw become rigid in fear as he padded over.

"Let's go!" Smokepaw replied, before racing to the hunting grounds, Burnpaw on her paws.

Once they reached the hunting grounds a screech sounded and Smokepaw looked to find two bobcats fighting with Flickerstripe, Sunspot, Gorgeleaf, and Beetleclaw.

"We have to help them!" Smokepaw mewed frantically, racing over to the scene. She hissed as she dashed over to the bobcat that looked the most weakened.

It snarled as Sunspot jumped onto it, trying to rake its flank with his claws. Smokepaw and Burnpaw joined Sunspot as they successfully landed onto the bobcat, sinking their claws deep.

The other bobcat gave a growl as it saw its friend sink to the ground with Smokepaw, Burnpaw, and Sunspot still on it. Flickerstripe and Gorgeleaf hissed simultaneously advancing on the other bobcat. Beetleclaw reared up and raked the face of the first bobcat as it shrieked, then went still. Smokepaw and Sunspot leapt off the bobcat and was ready to assist with the other one when a scream sounded. Blood sprayed in the air as Smokepaw whirled around to find the bobcat killing Flickerstripe with a slash of its claws.

Flickerstripe was now lying on the ground, a deep slash from her neck to her chest pooling with blood.

Gorgeleaf gave an enraged yowl at this, leaping onto the bobcat, sinking her teeth into its head, ripping and shredding away.

"No! Flickerstripe!" Smokepaw mewed as she raced over to Lavapaw's mother, whom was dead, the blood pooling around her body, turning her fur dark with blood. Gorgeleaf gave a final shriek of rage as the bobcat tried to resist her assault. Then Beetleclaw, Sunspot, Burnpaw and Gorgeleaf made the final kill, slashing the bobcat once with their combined claws.

"Flickerstripe you can't be dead! You were fine just a moment ago!" Smokepaw wailed as Gorgeleaf limped over, madness and sadness in her eyes.

"Flickerstripe…may you eternally rest in Sunclan's hunting grounds." Beetleclaw meowed softly, closing his eyes as he came over to Flickerstripe giving her a soft nudge of farewell.

"Get Flamestar!" Sunspot yowled, then Smokepaw suddenly raced off, away from the scene, trying to reach the camp.

"Flamestar!" Smokepaw howled as she dashed into the camp. Flamestar burst out of his den, looking startled.

"Smokepaw! What is it?" he asked, confused and nervous at her expression.

"It's Flickerstripe! She's dead!" Smokepaw cried out, then she raced back to the hunting grounds.

"No!" Flamestar meowed with horror, before he dashed after Smokepaw.

* * *

"I've brought him." Smokepaw mewed as she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Burnpaw came over to her, sadness in his eyes.

"Flickerstripe…" Flamestar murmured, but before he could get any closer a hiss sounded and Gorgeleaf leapt onto Flamestar, rage in her eyes.

"Why didn't you help save her?!" Gorgeleaf shrieked as she pummeled Flamestar, ripping chunks of fur off him. There was a pure crazed madness in her eyes, as if she was ready to kill Flamestar.

Smokepaw raced over and bit into Gorgeleaf's scruff, successfully dragging the stunted she cat off Flamestar.

"Let me go! He deserves to die for not helping Flickerstripe! If he would have been here she'd still be alive!" Gorgeleaf wailed, flailing her claws, her eyes flickering with emotions.

"Flamestar are you all right?" Beetleclaw meowed, concerned, and the Volcanoclan leader stood up from the floor with a nod . A tiny trickle of blood welled up from a small cut on his leg, but overall he was fine.

"Someone take Gorgeleaf back to camp." Flamestar ordered, and Sunspot came over to Smokepaw as she transferred Gorgeleaf's scruff to his mouth.

"Flickerstripe!" Gorgeleaf cried over and over as Sunspot dragged her away, pure sadness in her mew.

"Come my clan-members…let's bring Flickerstripe back to the clan." Flamestar picked up Flickerstripe by her scruff and began to carry her back, Beetleclaw, Smokepaw, and Burnpaw following him.

"Flickerstripe…as a kit you always loved the water…it confused me as I grew up. I never understood it as we cats are lovers of heat and flame." Flamestar began as he set Flickerstripe down in the middle of the clan. Lizardhiss came out of her den, followed by Sunspot, sorrow in Lizardhiss's eyes as she padded closer.

"Your radiance will never fade, your heart was open, caring to every clan cat. I remember the times when you'd give up your piece of prey for a wounded clan-mate, often going hungry at night, I never understood it, but now I do. You are a true warrior of Volcanoclan. You fought with all the rage of a clan-cat today and all the days beforehand. We will miss you…dearly." Flamestar continued, bowing his head. Flickerstripe looked peaceful, as if she entered a deep sleep.

"Goodbye Flickerstripe. Sunclan will have a place for you up there in the heavens." Flamestar finished, then bowed his head to push his nose into Flickerstripe's pelt, then Smokepaw and all the other cats did the same. A howl sounded from the medicine cat's den and Smokepaw knew it was Gorgeleaf.

"Come…let's bury her by the water pool." Flamestar meowed, before picking her up by her scruff, carrying her away again, the rest of the cats following.

* * *

Once Flickerstripe was buried by the water the sun shone for a split second through the haze, a small ray of sun piercing the place that Flickerstripe was buried. Smokepaw swore she could hear a sigh as the ray disappeared, however none of the other cats heard.

That night Smokepaw walked outside the apprentice's den, making sure not to rouse Burnpaw as she got up.

"Smokepaw?" Blazetail mewed softly as she spotted Smokepaw padding over.

"I've come to see Gorgeleaf…is she ok?" Smokepaw asked.

"Her condition his getting worse. She won't sleep and is just huddled against the wall, shivering." Blazetail mewed, looking into the den. Smokepaw walked inside to see Gorgeleaf in a crouched position, staring at the wall.

"Gorgeleaf…I didn't realize how much Flickerstripe meant you. I tried to save her, I really did but she died before I could do anything." Smokepaw mewed as she came over closer.

"You may say that, but she's still dead, none of you clan cats could understand that! Flamestar let her die, he just used her for his own good just as he does to me and the others. But no one understands that." Gorgeleaf hissed as she spun around to face Smokepaw. That scary mad look was back in her eyes.

"I watched Flickerstripe die! I watched as the blood ran from her neck to her chest to the floor. Dead! Never to breathe or say my name again!" Gorgeleaf advanced to Smokepaw, who back up slightly, bracing herself if the she cat attacked.

"No one every understands the pain Flickerstripe felt as a kit. No one! Only I. I was the only one who could help her. No clan cat could. And yet a rouge such as myself could."

"Gorgeleaf…do you mean to say you aren't a true Volcanoclan cat?" Smokepaw asked, feeling shock from her very core.

"What did you think? That I was really born in this pathetic excuse for a clan? No. My name was Gorge before I joined this clan. My mother died from toppling off the edge of the mountain cliffs down below. My father was never about so I lived without him in my life. I barely hunted, stunting my own growth as a punishment for not saving my mother. One day that old crow Jaystripe appeared and asked me to join the clan. Never would I have ever said yes, but then I took one look at myself and that decided it for me. I was enraged with myself at my choice, enough to the point where I barely did as any of the cats asked. They would always call me, 'that rouge cat' or 'Rouge' instead of my real name." Gorgeleaf paused here, the madness swallowing up her eyes, making them shine with an eerie glow.

"So one day 'that rouge cat' watched as the clan life went about, those endless patrols and useless borders. There were no dangers up here. Absolutely none. I wanted to shake the life out of Jaystripe and ask him what was the point? Until the day Flickerstripe became an apprentice and was just Flickerpaw. I remember that day, the way her eyes shone and her heart must have swelled. It was pathetic to me, all that just to earn a suffix on the end of your name?

Then it happened, Flickerstripe's mother was out on a hunting patrol with that old crow Jaystripe, Flamestar and Singepelt, she never returned."

"What…happened to her?" Smokepaw was frightened and curious at the same time of Gorgeleaf's haunted meow as the she cat paused in her telling.

"She died! That's what! Jaystripe soon figured it out that it was a bear that had done the trick. Flickerstripe now existed without a mother, just like me. Now she knew how I had felt day by day, the guilt of not having to be there to save your parent." Gorgeleaf's claws unsheathed as she neared closer still to Smokepaw.

"And then that night Flickerstripe raced out of the apprentice den, I was outside, returning from getting a drink. I chased after her, finding her at one of the crevasse borders. Ready to make the leap and kill herself, the pain was so great.

She was ready to do it until I grabbed her scruff and pinned her down, asking her why she was going to do it. Flickerstripe told me she didn't want anymore pain. She wanted to end it all." Smokepaw held back a gasp of horror as Gorgeleaf's words.

"Then I knew…this cat, this wide eyed, desperate apprentice was just like me. I knew I had to save her, so I spoke to her…calmed her…explained to her that I was just like her in a sense. No one else could do that. They all slept, lazy and rat-brained in their nests, dreaming. I was the one who saved a clan-mate's life. Me! The Rouge!" Gorgeleaf reared up, eyes flashing with half-crazed anger. Smokepaw flinched, then Gorgeleaf came back down, shivering once again.

"Gorge the Rouge helped Flickerstripe regain herself…she quickly became my friend as she told me she vowed to destroy the bear that killed her mother. When that day came…when the bears ambushed us at the hunting grounds, she fought the way she had today, fearsome, without mercy. She fought every bear she saw and assisted everyone if they needed help. But mostly she stuck by my side and helped me.

At the end of that massacre, her, Flamestar, Singepelt, and I all earned our warrior names. I succeeded in helping Flickerstripe live her life. I promised her I'd save her and be there with every fight and breath she took. I comforted her when that Lavapaw kit of hers left the clan. I helped her become the cat she is. No one… No one! Will ever achieve that. I was her closest and only friend. The Rouge you look at so terrified in the face." Gorgeleaf growled as Smokepaw flinched again.

"I could kill all of you for not even raising a claw to help her!" Gorgeleaf gave a shriek, slashing out with her claws, but Smokepaw leapt away just in time, avoiding the sharp claws as Gorgeleaf frantically swiped her claws in the air.

"All of you must pay for killing Flickerstripe!" Gorgeleaf wailed as she thrashed about the floor.

"Smokepaw…you should leave now…" Blazetail mewed as she gently took Smokepaw and herded her out the den. One last hiss sounded from Gorgeleaf, then soothing words sounded from Blazetail as a skittering sound reverberated. Smokepaw shook her head, then walked briskly back to her den, feeling chills all over.

That next morning as Smokepaw got up a shocked yowl sounded throughout the camp. Smokepaw and Burnpaw raced out of the den to find Blazetail looking inside her den with horror.

"What happened? Is it Gorgeleaf?" Smokepaw cried out as she got near.

"Gorgeleaf is missing!" Blazetail wailed, then suddenly Smokepaw raced away, somehow knowing what had happened.

"Smokepaw! Where are you going?!" Burnpaw yowled, but Smokepaw was already shooting out of the camp.

"Gorgeleaf!" Smokepaw yowled as she dashed, looking wildly about. Then suddenly something struck her as Gorgeleaf's voice entered her thoughts._ 'I chased after her, finding her at one of the crevasse borders. Ready to make the leap and kill herself, the pain was so great'_

"No!…" Smokepaw breathed before hurtling herself back into a dash, heading for the crevasse where the Moltenbugs used to scatter to. Blood could be seen on the floor as Smokepaw neared the crevasse. She knew at once it was Gorgeleaf's without a doubt. A shape could be seen as Smokepaw neared the cliff. It was Gorgeleaf!

"So, you decided to find me, brave apprentice? Go back and rustle in your nest with Burnpaw, you have no part in my life!" Gorgeleaf hissed and Smokepaw could see various scrapes and wounds, one nasty looking one on her hindquarter.

"Take one more step closer to me and I'll kill you on the spot!" Gorgeleaf growled and Smokepaw stopped, horrified.

"And so the cycle ends once more!" The maddened rouge yowled as she took a few steps back before dashing off the cliff, to fall down below into the crevasse.

"GORGELEAF!" Smokepaw screamed, racing to grab the maddened she cat's scruff, but it was too late.

"NO!" Smokepaw looked down to find the darkness swallow up Gorgeleaf, her body no longer seen.

"Smokepaw! Smokepaw! What happened?!" Burnpaw meowed urgently as he dashed over, then saw Smokepaw shuddering at the cliff's edge.

"Gorgeleaf just killed herself!" Smokepaw mewed, before she collapsed against Burnpaw into a faint.

When Smokepaw regained consciousness she was in the medicine cat's den. Blazetail looked down on her with concern as Smokepaw opened her eyes.

"Smokepaw! You are all right." Blazetail stepped back as Smokepaw slowly stood up.

"Where's Burnpaw?" Smokepaw mewed, suddenly feeling so terrified.

"I'm right here Smokepaw. No need to worry." Then Burnpaw was there, his fur pressing against hers.

"It was horrible Burnpaw…Gorgeleaf…" Smokepaw trailed off.

"Yes…I know." Burnpaw's meow rumbled in his chest and Smokepaw closed her eyes,, nuzzling into Burnpaw, trying to derive comfort.

"Blazetail…you don't have to stay. She's fine with me." Burnpaw meowed. Something in Burnpaw's meow made Blazetail nod, backing out of the den to join the others outside.

"It's ok now Smokepaw…just relax. I'm here, there's nothing you have to worry about anymore." Burnpaw meowed softly, giving her an affectionate nuzzle. Smokepaw gave a nod, sinking into him, feeling everything fade away but the touch and smell of Burnpaw next to her.


	14. Chapter 13

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 13

* * *

Lavapaw woke up to see Brambleclaw's hard stare on him as the massive cat padded over.

"What is it?" Lavapaw asked, feeling a slight bit annoyed. _Did Brambleclaw always look like this or had he been this way ever since I arrived here?_

"Firestar must be mouse-brained enough to let you join the morning patrol with me. I don't know what's gotten into his flame colored head. You better not try anything, I'll be watching you." Brambleclaw growled before stalking away to gather the members of his patrol.

"Cherrytail, Cloudfur, Dustpelt, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing. You join my patrol with Lavapaw." he yowled, then those cats came from their dens, yawing away sleep.

"Who is that?" Cloudfur asked, his hackles already raised as he noticed Lavapaw. Lavapaw suddenly felt like an intruder.

"That is the cat that caused all that fuss about yesterday. What's he doing joining this patrol?" Bumblestripe meowed.

"I do not know what is going through Firestar's mind…However it's his order. Come my patrol." Brambleclaw answered, already heading out of the camp, the patrol following.

The sun shone though the trees just as the moon did last night. Lavapaw could feel a heat rising, it would most likely get hotter as the day accelerated.

Cloudfur shot from the patrol and was able to snag a weird rat looking creature with a fluffy tail.

"Good catch with the squirrel." Dustpelt called out before he began to stalk a mouse. Lavapaw had seen mice once in awhile, but they were often so rare up on the volcano.

That's when Lavapaw saw movement and a mouse skittered over a tree branch, nibbling on a seed. With a contained hiss Lavapaw leapt into the air, landing straight onto the mouse, giving it a killing bite.

"Good catch, I'm Dovewing." Dovewing mewed as she walked over to Lavapaw.

"Thanks, I'm Lavapaw, if you didn't know already." Lavapaw replied.

"The newcomer right? You don't seem to be a threat. What brings you here?" the gray furred blue-eyed she cat reminded Lavapaw of Smokepaw, who was also gray with blue eyes.

"I'm here on a quest. I must save you clan cats from a clan of bears that makes its way here."

"Well no time for talk, Brambleclaw will howl if he sees us chit-chatting and not hunting. Bury your mouse, we'll come back for it later."

"Bury it?" Lavapaw asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you are bringing back more than one prey you must bury it or bugs will get to it."

"In my clan we carry it back to the camp before going out to get more."

"See if we did that it'd take forever. So we just bury it, like this." Dovewing scooped the dirt out of the ground before plopping the mouse in the hole, covering it back up.

"Now let's get back to hunting." Dovewing mewed before stalking off, following a squirrel.

"Interesting…" Lavapaw trailed off, watching her go before continuing on.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the high rock for a clan meeting!" rang out Firestar's voice just as Lavapaw finished dropping the last piece of fresh kill onto the pile. Lavapaw could see that Thunderclan's ways were similar to his.

Lavapaw hurried over to the high rock where a bunch of cats have already gathered. He received some suspicious looks as he edged his way to find a spot.

"Yesterday Brambleclaw came to me, saying that a visitor was here to speak with me. I let the visitor in whom you all have been chatting about. Lavapaw, make your way up here onto the high rock." Firestar ordered, then everyone looked at him and parted the way as Lavapaw walked over to the high rock, leaping onto the top ledge without hesitation. Firestar gave him a nod before gesturing he sit.

"Lavapaw here told me that he was sent from his clan to journey to ours with a message. He explained to me that a clan of bears makes their way from the tops of a volcano down to here. He explained the urgency of what the bears will do if they aren't stopped. I was skeptical enough to let him stay in the clan until my trust for him grows and if these bears are real."

At this yowls and hisses sounded as the other cats began to cry out in complaint.

"We don't even know where he comes from!" a she cat wailed, her face looked half ripped away. Lavapaw felt such a sudden sympathy for her.

"How do we know it's not a trick to lure us in?" a golden colored cat called out. There was a certain power emanating from him, it was almost as if he could destroy any enemy single-handedly.

"That's why I'm keeping him in the clan." Firestar's meow rose above the others. "So we could see whether or not his claims lay true." However Lavapaw could already hear in the leader's voice that Firestar did trust him. More growls and outraged meows sounded at this.

"You are to treat Lavapaw as you would with any other clan cat, he will sleep in the apprentice's den, and go on hunting and border patrols." Firestar continued. "This meeting is now over." the flame colored cat leapt down the high rock. Lavapaw followed him before turning to face the clan cats, whom have dispersed in small groups.

"I'll see his loyalty when he's busy slaughtering us in our sleep." an orange colored cat muttered as Lavapaw passed by.

"Hush Foxleap, Don't go around causing trouble now!" a creamy brown furred she cat mewed, her tone reproaching.

Lavapaw desperately looked for that friendly smoky gray Dovewing she cat, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

Finally his stomach growled, indicating that he might as well eat. _None of the other cats could fault with that right?_

"I love how Firestar lets an intruder prance all about and take our food like a guest…" a cream colored tom muttered as Lavapaw picked a small mouse from the pile and took it to the place Brambleclaw put him.

Lavapaw heaved a sigh as he looked about the camp watching the kits play with a small green object, the other cats joining together as another patrol was called.

_How will I be able to do this? Bluestar please help me! _Lavapaw thought after he gulped down the mouse.

* * *

That night Lavapaw felt the sudden urge to get up and walk, where, he didn't know. Lavapaw got up and slowly tip-toed through the clan, making sure not to wake anyone up.

Lavapaw saw a small tunnel leading to somewhere. He decided to go that way until he emerged into a huge place with soft ground. There was a smell there that Lavapaw only classified as excrement.

A batch of green plants were in his way as Lavapaw walked and he watched as the night wind made them wave about as if in a friendly way. Lavapaw pushed past them, realizing that he was outside of the camp.

Lavapaw walked, making sure not to trip over any rocks or other plants, not wanting to let go of his cover. He continued to walk, feeling peace for the first time since he arrived here.

A faint gurgling sounded as Lavapaw kept padding on, he realized there was a huge lake beside him.

"Wow!" Lavapaw breathed as his paw-steps led him to the lakeside. The moon was missing a sliver from its left side as it began to wane. The water glittered slightly as the calm waves brought the lake to the side of the bank before receding back.

Lavapaw could see a small piece of land in the lake to the north of him, there was a certain power coming off that island, as if something important always happened there.

He continued padding onward until he came across a huge tree, its branches were high and thick.

"That's the Great Oak." meowed a voice and Lavapaw spun about in surprise to find it was only Firestar.

"How long have you been waiting there for?" Lavapaw felt suddenly ashamed for leaving the camp without permission.

"About a few moments, I decided not to disturb you until the right moment. I watched you leave the camp so I followed you to see what you were doing."

"I'm sorry for leaving the camp Firestar." Lavapaw hung his head, feeling as foolish as a kit.

"It's all right Lavapaw. However I wanted to talk to you anyway, this gives me the perfect time." Firestar came over closer to rest a tail reassuringly onto Lavapaw. "How long has Bluestar been entering your dreams for?"

"Since 12 days ago."

"You interest me Lavapaw, you are unlike any clan cat I've ever seen. Tell me truthfully, which clan do you really come from?"

"My clan lives atop a volcano, Volcanoclan is my clan's name. Flamestar is my leader. I wouldn't be able to make this up if I tried Firestar."

"I know, I believe you. However my clan-mates have a hard time trusting anyone who is an outsider."

"Truthfully those bears are coming, Firestar."

"I know Lavapaw. Bluetsar had told me more of this in a dream last night. She explained to me everything which is what caused my decision factor this morning at the meeting. In due time Lavapaw, my clan will trust you, that I'm sure of."

"Thank you Firestar." Lavapaw bowed again before up righting himself.

"Now tell me Lavapaw. Was the journey to get here very rough?"

"No, I had two traveling companions I met along the way, a Pika named Tech and a former house cat named Silver. The only rough part was when we were ambushed at a wasteland by a pack of wolves. Then those bears showed up and we ran while there was a distraction."

"Those bears…did Bluestar mention how many there are now?"

"She told me their numbers are equal to two full sized clans of cats. I think she referred to a clan like yours."

"That isn't good. However since the bears are not in the area I will not raise a riot. If I see signs of these bears I'll be sure to be on the lookout."

"But why keep me in the clan? Why not just let me try my luck with another clan?"

"And have the same rejection thrown in your face? Bluestar told me that we are the only clan that will provide the most for you. It is true that Thunderclan is more open to strangers or other cats in their time of need, but we can put up a fight if needed be." There was a dark tone in Firestar's meow that clarified this. There was silence for a bit as Lavapaw pondered Firestar's words.

"Come Lavapaw, let's go back to the camp, you sleep in the apprentice's den now. I made sure Daisy and the warriors helped with making your own nest in there." Firestar meowed, already padding back to the camp. Lavapaw took one last look at the Great Oak before following silently after the flame colored leader.


	15. Chapter 14

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: I only own Volcanoclan and the cats in it**.

Chapter 14

* * *

Smokepaw woke up to find that she was alone and was still in the medicine cat's den. Burnpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Burnpaw?" Smokepaw mewed as she got up onto her paws and exited the medicine cat's den to find it was solemnly quiet in the clan.

"Where is everyone?" Smokepaw wandered about, looking inside the dens, but no one was there.

"Flamestar? Burnpaw? Anyone?" Smokepaw yowled, then listened, but there was no reply. Until voices sounded outside the camp and Smokepaw raced after them,

"Finally you're here!" Burnpaw meowed as Smokepaw hurried over, looking quite confused.

"Where you all waiting for me?" Smokepaw felt embarrassed as she saw the whole clan gathered there by the entrance to the camp.

"Yes, Smokepaw and Burnpaw, it's time for your warrior ceremony." Flamestar meowed. "You've fought well against the bears and the bobcats. Your loyalty to the clan only grows as you live each day. You two are now exactly a year old. I know you two are ready to face becoming warriors of Volcanoclan, ready to defend the clan at the slightest order." Flamestar bowed his head, before rising up off his haunches.

"Come Burnpaw and Smokepaw. Everyone else stay back at the camp, this is a ritual only the warriors-to-be should see." Flamestar ordered before coming over to Burnpaw and Smokepaw. Everyone else ambled back into the camp, muttering and meowing excitedly.

"Finally we're going to become warriors! I've been waiting so long for this. Right, Smokepaw?" Burnpaw looked ready to leap out of his fur in excitement. Smokepaw felt a purr rise in her throat at him before she replied, "Yes. It's been so long and we trained hard. This…we deserve this."

"Burnpaw and Smokepaw. Come with me, I am honored to be a part of the ritual that will declare you as warriors." Flamestar began to pad away, following a path to the right.

"Let's go." Burnpaw meowed before following closely behind Flamestar, Smokepaw on his paws.

Flamestar walked into a tunnel where a slow rumbling sounded. Smokepaw and Burnpaw's eyes widened as they saw lava for the first time, the warm glow heating up their faces as they padded past the lava river.

Flamestar suddenly leapt onto a ledge, before continuing onto the higher path. Smokepaw leapt up alongside Burnpaw, their pelts brushing together, Smokepaw had to hold back a purr at this.

They continued following Flamestar up and up the volcano, leaping onto ledges every now and then, getting higher. The air seemed to get tense and hotter if that was possible. It wasn't dark in the cave and it got brighter and brighter the higher they ascended.

Soon Flamestar lead Smokepaw and Burnpaw outside the volcano and Smokepaw's mouth almost gaped at the view. However the Volcanoclan leader kept walking, the path bringing them back inside the volcano where tons of ledges now greeted them.

"We can do this!" Burnpaw meowed encouragingly, already following Flamestar speedily up the ledges. Not wanting to be left behind Smokepaw leapt up quicker than she had ever done before. Flamestar continued up and up, higher and higher, Smokepaw and Burnpaw following him.

Finally Flamestar stopped, jumping onto the last ledge, not even winded. He continued on without a word. Smokepaw and Burnpaw shared a glance before following, wondering what was to happen.

"Burnpaw…Smokepaw…you have done well." Flamestar meowed as they finally stopped, the path taking them outside onto a promontory.

"Have a look about you. This is the land you have fought for and the land you've been born in and will most likely die in." Flamestar continued, then Smokepaw and Burnpaw took a few steps forward, gazing at the view.

"It's incredible. We're so high up!" Smokepaw mewed, awe in her voice. Burnpaw gave a nod, feeling awed as well. They could see everything, the rolling mountains in the distance on the left and right, and if Burnpaw and Smokepaw squinted they could see Volcanoclan's camp dimly through the haze down below.

"You have passed every test thrown at you, from the beginning till now. However, you must pass one last final test to show your truth worth and courage of becoming a warrior of Volcanoclan. Every cat must do this, every cat you know of in the clan has done this. Look down young warriors-to-be." Flamestar commanded, then Smokepaw and Burnpaw complied, looking down from the promontory.

Smokepaw could see a stone pillar standing up, visible through the haze, even if the haze was denser since they were higher up.

"That stone pillar you see. You must leap off this promontory and fall. Fall, fall, to finally land onto the pillar and complete your ritual." Flamestar explained. Smokepaw and Burnpaw jerked their heads back up, then exchanged a shocked glance. _How could we fall down that far without breaking any bones or worse?_

"This is the final test. Are you truly prepared to become warriors? If so then take the leap off the promontory and fall to the pillar." Flamestar gave another bow before backing up to the entrance back into the volcano.

"Leap off…this? Down to that pillar below us?" Burnpaw meowed, disbelief in his voice.

"It's what Flamestar said. We must do this is we are to become warriors. We can't back down now." Smokepaw felt something turn in her, giving her a massive amount of courage.

"You're right…but how is this possible? And Flamestar said every cat in the clan has done this. Even Blazetail? How could they have survived? There must be a trick."

"It doesn't matter, we have to hurry and do this. I'm sure Flamestar wouldn't do this if it was life threatening. Even he must have done this to become a warrior." Smokepaw mewed before backing up to size the edge.

"Smokepaw!" Burnpaw yowled as Smokepaw took a deep breath before racing off the promontory and into the air.

Smokepaw felt herself fall, the air around her whipping at her tail, ears and eyes. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a slight panic as the fall continued.

The air was hot as she descended, a rushing feeling built up, making her feel as though she was running at huge speeds.

_What if I jumped too far? What if I fall past the pillar to my death? _Smokepaw thought as she felt the air rush faster and faster, the sound raising to a crescendo of a howl. The noise got louder and louder, engulfing Smokepaw's senses, making her cry out, but her voice was snatched away by the wind. _How far will I continue to fall?_

Suddenly she started to feel light very light, as Smokepaw felt a deep pressure all around her. The rushing and howling abruptly stopped and Smokepaw dared herself to open her eyes. _I hope I'm not a spirit looking down at my broken body._

Smokepaw opened her eyes to find she was standing on the pillar, safe and sound, her ears clear of the howling noise.

"I made it….I made it…" Smokepaw shook her head in wonder as she gazed about her. _How? How did I survive that? _The pillar wasn't that high from the ground and she neatly leapt off of it, surprised to see Flamestar already there, waiting for her.

"You've done well Smokepaw." Flamestar meowed, padding over to her. "Now it's Burnpaw's turn."

Smokepaw trained her sights high above, hoping to be able to see Burnpaw. _Don't worry Burnpaw, I'm still alive, the fall didn't kill me_. Smokepaw wanted to tell Burnpaw.

Then she pricked her ears to hear a faint rushing sound, Smokepaw saw an object falling, becoming bigger and bigger as it fell. Then Burnpaw landed right onto the pillar, his eyes opening in disbelief as he gazed about him, finding he was fine.

_It seemed the height felt longer when I was falling. _Smokepaw thought. The anticipation of getting hurt made it seem much worse than it was.

"Well Burnpaw and Smokepaw. You have passed the final test. Congratulations." Flamestar said as Burnpaw came over, still looking surprised.

"I now will announce your warrior names. From this day forward every cat will know you for this name and the rigorous path you decided to lead. Let it be said. Smokepaw." Flamestar meowed, before coming over to Smokepaw. "You will be known as Smokefur. May the Sunclan above treat you well and aid you with anything you come across." Flamestar then put his chin onto Smokefur's head, resting it there for a moment before turning to Burnpaw.

"Burnpaw, you will be known as Burnswipe." Flamestar did the same thing to Burnswipe before backing away, looking at the both of them, admiration in his eyes.

"Once more the cycle shall continue, as long as there are new kits in the clan, there will always be a warrior ritual. Welcome to warrior-hood Smokefur and Burnswipe. May the clan depend on your trust and loyalty always."

"Well Smokepaw…or should I say Smokefur, this is it, we're finally warriors!" Burnswipe began to purr, Smokefur purring as well.

"I am proud of both of you. Now you must come back to the clan where the others shall welcome you by your warrior names." Flamestar meowed, before padding off once more, Smokefur and Burnswipe following.

* * *

"Smokefur, Burnswipe!" The other cats cheered as Flamestar finally closed the ritual, introducing Smokefur and Burnswipe into the clan as new warriors.

"Finally my daughter is a warrior. I'm proud of you!" Beetleclaw purred, giving Smokefur an affectionate nudge.

"Thanks father." Smokefur responded back. "Now I'm the same as you."

"Smokefur. You always be my little Smokekit, no matter how old you are." Lizardhiss purred, limping over to Smokefur, giving her a motherly lick.

"Thank you mother." Smokefur purred back, giving her mother a lick in return.

"Burnswipe, I'm proud of you my son." Swallowswipe lumbered over, giving Burnswipe a nod.

"Thanks father. I'm sure mother is happy for me. Right?" Burnswipe meowed.

"Yes son, Firestorm most certainly is proud of you, looking down upon you from the Endless Mountains."

The other cats began to give their congratulatory nudges as well before the group broke away and it was just Smokefur and Burnswipe standing together.

"Let's make a new beginning, between you and me. We've been through so much and will be through even more. I can't think of my life without you Smokefur We became apprentices at the same time, played as kits together and are now warriors together. Smokefur? Will you become my mate?" Burnswipe asked.

"Yes Burnswipe. I will." Smokefur mewed, leaning in till her pelt touched with his. Smokefur closed her eyes, feeing peace wash over her for the first time since Lavapaw left. The comforting feeling of Burnswipe against her burned away all doubts and pain. _Burnswipe…thank you…for everything._


	16. Chapter 15

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Still the same**

Chapter 15

* * *

Lavapaw woke up to find the sun flittering on his face. He shifted about, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. _I don't want to get up just yet… _Lavapaw thought feeling such ease.

Suddenly everything came to him in a second and he leapt up in alarm to find himself in Thunderclan's apprentice den, which has been empty. He remembered traveling down from Volcanoclan to here and gave a sigh, suddenly feeling more weary than last night.

_Is that why Firestar wanted me to sleep in the apprentice den? Because it's quiet and vacant of apprentices? Or is it because he's including me as part of his clan? I wonder how Burnpaw and Smokepaw are? I hope they miss me…_

Lavapaw shook away his thoughts and began to walk outside the den, itching to get moving.

"Morning Lavapaw." mewed a soft voice and Lavapaw jerked his head up in surprise to find Dovewing sitting there with another cat.

"Hey Dovewing." Lavapaw gave a nod before proceeding to keep on walking.

"Wait, I want to introduce you. This is my sister Ivypool." Dovewing said, making Lavapaw stop and turn around.

"Hello there." Lavapaw mewed, then Ivypool suddenly snorted.

"Yes, you're the intruder aren't you? What are you still doing here?"

"Ivypool!" Dovewing looked at her sister in reproach.

"What, are you going to coat the truth? He's an outsider, he's not from Thunderclan. Obviously we have to call him something.

"Well call him by his name then." Dovewing gave her sister a glare before turning to Lavapaw. "I'm sorry Lavapaw. My sister isn't usually this coarse."

"It's all right. I have to get used to it, there's a whole clan here that doesn't approve of me being here." Lavapaw replied before padding away.

"Lavapaw!" a muscular older gray tom called as he came over. "You join the first border patrol of the day with me, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Lionblaze, and Ivypool. I'm Graystripe by the way."

"Ok then Graystripe." Lavapaw replied, not wanting to refuse. _Great, now I have to deal with Dovewing's grouchy sister on this border patrol…_

"Now you are allowed to join patrols? You aren't even a Thunderclan cat!" Ivypool growled as she walked past, flashing angry dark blue eyes at him.

"It's going to be a long patrol…" Lavapaw muttered to himself before following, gathering with the other cats by Graystripe.

"Is everyone here?" Graystripe asked, then nodded as he counted all the cats. Lavapaw looked and saw that poor she cat with half her face ripped away sitting close by, washing her paws.

"Brightheart? Will you explain to Lavapaw how the border patrol works as we go along?" Graystripe asked and the mangled she cat nodded. _That's Brightheart? Poor thing…I wonder what caused such a terrible wound like that? _Lavapaw felt sympathy again for Brightheart.

"Well Lavapaw, I suppose I must show you how a border patrol works." Brightheart pulled up beside Lavapaw as they walked, Lavapaw successfully tried not to stare at her wound. "Well, we travel to the borders of the whole clan, and remark the scent lines. Our job is also to question strangers or trespassing cats if we were to see them. The border patrols are important because without them the other clans would take over our territory, marking it as their own."

"It's similar to what my clan would do, however there were no intrusions due to my clan being high up on a volcano and we don't mark our territory."

"Did you say you live on a volcano? Are you making that up?" Brightheart mewed, her voice suspicious.

"I couldn't make that up even if I tried. My clan's name is Volcanoclan, that's where I was born."

"Well you don't seem bad. Now don't get me wrong, I don't trust you just yet. Whatever Firestar's reasons are for keeping you in the clan are a mystery. However he wouldn't do something to endanger us. So I'll 'accept' you for now." Brightheart replied as they walked through the forest, the patrol stopping every few minutes to mark their territory.

Lavapaw felt awkward as they continued on, not wanting to join in the scent marking. Ivypool shot Lavapaw a glare every now and then, making Lavapaw feel slightly frustrated.

"So you're Lavapaw?" The same golden cat from yesterday meowed as he walked side by side with Lavapaw, Brightheart moving up to take another spot.

"Yes." Lavapaw replied. There was silence for a bit as they walked side by side.

"I'll watch you with interest then. Call me Lionblaze." Lionblaze meowed before moving up to walk with Graystripe.

_There is just something about Lionblaze that just leaks with power. What is it? _Lavapaw thought as they continued on, marking the last border before turning around to head back.

"Just because my sister trusts you doesn't mean that I have to." Ivypool growled as she passed Lavapaw by. They entered the clan to see that the hunting patrol had just returned and were getting ready to eat.

"Hey there Lavapaw!" as if on cue Dovewing padded over after her sister left, her face a breath of fresh air from Ivypool's.

"What's up Dovewing?"

"Want to share fresh kill with me? I'd like to hear all about where you came from." Dovewing asked and Lavapaw suddenly blinked, seeing Smokepaw in front of him instead of Dovewing.

"Sure thing." Lavapaw meowed, before following Dovewing over to the fresh kill pile. _At least it's better than eating alone…_

"So tell me." Dovewing mewed as she chose two winged animals, giving one to Lavapaw.

"Well…I'm from Volcanoclan. We live on a volcano way up in the mountains far away from Thunderclan, or any of the lake clans." Lavapaw began, then stopped as he saw Dovewing wanted to ask something.

"Up in the mountains? You mean near the Tribe of Rushing Water that Jayfeather had told me about once?" she asked after gulping down the food in her mouth.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water? I've never heard of them…" Lavapaw trailed off as he tried to think. Suddenly Silver's words came back to him, _'Well, I've heard this one, that tells of cats that live up in the mountains. Well these cats have the power to take down eagles and prey twice their size.' Could that be the Tribe of Rushing Water that Silver was talking about?_

"Well they are a clan of cats that live up in the mountains. I've heard they can take on prey twice their size." Dovewing spoke, knocking Lavapaw out of his thoughts. _Silver heard the same thing…_

"But anyway keep telling me more about your clan." Dovewing changed the subject, finishing her food. Lavapaw didn't even touch his, he didn't really feel hungry.

"My leader Flamestar leads Volcanoclan and he was very brave. I heard a story from my elder saying that he took on two bears at once to save his friend when he was a warrior. When Flamestar became leader Singepelt became the deputy of Volcanoclan. Until he died when bears stormed our clan."

"That's terrible! Who's your deputy now?" Dovewing gasped.

"Flamestar told me that he was going to wait till I returned from this quest before making me deputy."

"But you're only an apprentice, you're not even a warrior yet! And besides all leaders must appoint their deputies before moon-high of the day the original deputy dies. Or bad luck will come to your clan."

"I've never heard of that before. I guess Volcanoclan is different from the other clans. We don't really have rules, we just have ceremonies for new apprentices and warriors, and maybe for leaders."

"You're clan really is different than ours. I can't think of living life without the Warrior Code to guide us." Dovewing shook her head in amazement, she was silent for a bit before mewing, "Are you going to be eating that mockingbird?"

"Is that what this animal is called?" Lavapaw asked, gesturing to the fresh kill before him.

"Yes. What animals live up by your clan? Don't you live on a volcano? Isn't there any prey?"

"Well sure there is. I wouldn't be here if that was the case." Lavapaw felt a purr of amusement erupt from him. "There are rats, lizards and the occasional mouse or two."

"This just sounds so bizarre to me. I could never think of a clan like yours if I tried." Dovewing looked at Lavapaw straight into his blue eyes.

"I know it sounds so hard to believe, but trust me, I'm telling the truth." Lavapaw meowed, desperately wanting a friend in this clan._ If I don't make some friends soon I'll get nowhere…_

"Don't worry Lavapaw. I believe you. You're an interesting cat." Dovewing reassured him, blinking those blue eyes. _Why does she and Smokepaw look the same?_

* * *

_That night as Lavapaw went to sleep he was plagued by a dark dream of the clan cats racing away in fear all around him, yowling and screeching._

_Lavapaw could see Brambleclaw, Firestar, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and that fluffy white cat Cloudtail trying to take on a bear. The bear merely brushed them all aside with a swipe of its paw, the cats skidding in different directions._

_"Bluestar." Lavapaw meowed as the Starclan warrior calmly padded over to him, her eyes glittering brightly in the gloom._

_"The bears Lavapaw. They take their time, rejoicing over another piece of territory claimed. However they will come…you must prepare the clans, starting now."_

_"How? The clan cats barely trust me as it is." Lavapaw asked as Ivypool raced past him, fear in her eyes. Lavapaw wanted to relish the look on her face a bit longer, but there was business to do._

_"We have tried our best Lavapaw. The only thing to help the clans now is that you join the large meeting in another month. You must voice your purpose here to all the clans at the meeting on the island."_

_"Will they listen to me?" Lavapaw meowed, suddenly feeling a chill enter him_.

_"That I do not know young Lavapaw. You must convince them with all of your being. You are the cat of the prophecy. You must show your true inner strength to convince them."_

_"What if that's not enough?"_

_"You can't judge yourself all the time Lavapaw. You have to trust that you can do anything." Bluestar mewed, coming over closer._

_"I know how it feels when you are scared, alone, and unsure of yourself. I felt the same way when I was younger, and still alive…" Bluestar trailed off, her eyes showing a rare sight of pain. "But enough of that, the past is the past, it won't affect the present or future in any way. Lavapaw your quest is far from over. Prevail and be courageous. I will be watching you from the stars and sky above."_

_"I will try Bluestar. I'll try my hardest to complete this quest and save the clans!" Lavapaw heard the resolution in his meow._

_"Good. Farewell young Lavapaw." Bluestar dipped her head before padding away into the mass of roiling cats, disappearing._

_Suddenly a bear reared up at Lavapaw, ready to slash and attack. Lavapaw flattened his ears and sheathed his claws, getting ready to fight. Until the dream faded when Lavapaw felt paws prodding him._


	17. Chapter 16

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 16

* * *

Smokefur woke up beside Burnswipe, feeling so at ease and happy.

"You awake now?" Burnswipe murmured, already purring as he gave Smokefur an affectionate nudge.

"Yes, I just woke up right now." Smokefur felt a purr erupt from her as well as she nuzzled into his fur. Beetleclaw and Lizardstripe woke up at this moment, sparing Smokefur and Burnswipe a knowing glance before padding out.

"It feels so unfamiliar being surrounded by other cats, right? First we were alone in the apprentice den, now we're surrounded by our fellow warriors." Burnswipe meowed as he got up with a deep stretch. Smokefur gave a nod as she too got up.

"Smokefur, Burnswipe, Sunspot, Lizardhiss, and Swallowstripe. You will be doing the first hunting patrol of the day." Flamestar announced as all the warriors left the den.

"Right! Let's do this together!" Burnswipe said, giving Smokefur a teasing poke.

"Hey! Stop!" Smokefur mrrowed, poking him back, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"All right love birds…when you're done with whatever you're doing we have a patrol to do." Sunspot meowed snarkily, although there was a purr hidden in his meow.

"Oops!" Smokefur mewed, feeling a slight embarrassment. The other cats purred amusedly before they followed Sunspot out of the camp.

* * *

"Cats of Volcanoclan! Gather up together to hear me out!" Flamestar's meow rang out. Smokefur and Burnswipe hurried over back inside the camp from the pool where they were getting a drink. It was a very hot day, Flamestar had urged everyone to take a drink whenever they were thirsty. Even Smokefur felt the heat prickle the back of her throat as she breathed.

"It pleases me greatly to announce that Beetleclaw and Lizardhiss are going to be having kits once more." Flamestar said. There was a great flurry of excitement as cats said their congratulations. Lizardhiss looked pudgier than normal, the kits must be arriving very soon.

"Finally! I can't wait to teach the new kits some fighting skills! It's too boring here now without smaller kits to pester." Burnswipe purred as he gazed at his mate. Smokefur gazed back at him feeling full of bliss.

"Only you would say that Burnswipe." Smokefur mewed teasingly in return.

"But I know our kits will also be around for us as well."

"Yes…they will be so strong. They'll make Volcanoclan great." _How did he know? _Smokefur asked inwardly, however that made her even more excited.

"But it's great your mother and father are having kits again. That means those are your kin." Burnswipe meowed, looking at Beetleclaw and Lizardstripe speaking gently to each other by the warrior's den.

"Congratulations mother and father." Smokefur said as she saw them walk over, purrs emanating from them.

"Thank you Smokefur. Even though I'm kitting soon you will always be my precious daughter no matter what." Lizardhiss replied with a small purr.

"Hey now! No favoritism over kits, right?" Beetleclaw meowed teasingly, nudging her.

"Oh, right…A mother is supposed to love all her kits as one." Lizardhiss mewed, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"At least there will be more apprentices to show the ropes to now, right?" Burnswipe said.

"Of course. There will never be a lack of new kits in Volcanoclan." Lizardhiss replied, padding off with Beetleclaw.

Later that day as Burnswipe and Smokefur went to drink at the pool together they began to murmur about their own preparations.

"What will their names be?" Burnswipe asked before he dipped his head to drink.

"You're already thinking of names? Don't rush it. I'll know exactly what to name them when they come." Smokefur answered, feeling a bit surprised.

"Just being an anxious father that's all." Burnswipe lifted his head up to look at Smokefur. "When will you tell the clan about our kits?"

"When it gets obvious." Smokefur mewed, suddenly feeling nervous at the prospect.

"Hey, lighten up. You see how the others reacted when your mother and father announced it. It will be the same with us, trust me."

"I do trust you." Smokefur replied, leaning in to touch against Burnswipe. "I trust you with all of my life."

"I'm glad." Burnswipe meowed, nuzzling her in return. They stayed together for another moment, enjoying being together before they headed back to the clan.

* * *

"We should visit all the things that we used to see as kits and apprentices." Burnswipe suggested in a whisper as the clan got ready to sleep. The others were now fast asleep, Beetleclaw and Lizardhiss sleeping together. Smokefur felt a tingle in her at this prospect and nodded her head in agreement.

The haze was relentless, drifting around the clan, masking it. However both Smokefur and Burnswipe could see clearly through it as they padded quietly out of the den to the clouded moonlight.

"Let's go quickly." Smokefur mewed softly before silently padding out of the camp, Burnswipe following her pace for pace. There was a romantic air about them and Smokefur felt herself purring to herself every now and then, making Burnswipe look at her, a purr of his own emanating out of him.

"Where shall we go first?" Smokefur asked as the clan faded behind them in the night haze.

"Follow me." Burnswipe had a mischievous tone to his voice as he padded off, forcing Smokefur to follow him, curious of where he'd take her to.

"Here we are." Burnswipe finally stopped, Smokefur padded up to find a wall riddled with holes.

"Isn't this…" "Yes, the place we used to chase Moltenbugs from. Do you think there's any of them there now?" Burnswipe finished her sentence.

"You truly want to?" Smokefur's blue eyes gleamed as she looked at her mate.

"It'll be fun to let loose, you know?"

"All right then, you can flush them out."

"Yep…it's always me who does it." Burnswipe muttered good naturedly as he padded closer to the wall. He reared up onto his strong hind-legs before sticking two paws into two holes.

An angry buzzing sounded as the Moltenbugs scuttled out, their sleep disrupted, heading for the crevasse.

"After them!" Smokefur shrieked before dashing after them, Burnswipe right after her. Smokefur suddenly felt like a young apprentice again, sneaking out with Burnswipe as they always used to. _I never want those memories to fade. _Smokefur thought as she hurried faster after the Moltenbugs, seeing Burnswipe was now ahead of her.

The Moltenbugs scurried faster and faster, trying to shake off the two cats as they pelted after them. Then the Moltenbugs disappeared, crawling quickly down the crevasse, the very place Gorgeleaf killed herself. However both cats ignored that fact.

"I win!" Burnswipe crowed happily, prancing about in front of Smokefur.

"Hey now! And I had a head start as well." Smokefur whined, before she launched herself at her mate, bowling him over with a mrrow. Burnswipe mrrowed as well as he gave Smokefur a couple of loving nips until she screeched between purrs. They wrestled affectionately for a moment more before stopping. They lay together near the crevasse, breaths coming faster.

"I still won however." Burnswipe meowed teasingly, bumping noses with Smokefur.

"Remember that one time when Lavapaw actually beat us to the crevasse? He was up in that tree there." Burnswipe asked, indicating the dead tree with his paw.

"That thing is still here?" Smokefur sounded incredulous. "You and I used to always dare each other to climb it to the highest point when we were kits. You'd always be as frightened as a mouse."

"I believe that was you who was the frightened one. Then you'd try to head butt the tree to make me fall off." Burnswipe meowed, giving her a knowing nudge. "I wonder how it is that Lavapaw was able to beat us to here. You and I have been doing this Moltenbugs race for almost a year now."

"It's a mystery." Smokefur agreed, hoping the mentioning of Lavapaw's name didn't bring her down. It didn't and Smokefur felt a sigh whistle out of her.

"It sure is peaceful isn't it?" Burnswipe stated in general after a moment.

"Yes, it is. Better than hearing Sunspot's snores." Smokefur mewed as she gave Burnswipe a gentle nuzzle. They stayed together for a couple more moments before getting up.

"What's another place we used to go to?" Smokefur asked.

"We used to go right into the cave next to the Moltenbugs' wall. You and I would pretend we were members of a clan. I was the leader, Burnstar was my name."

"I remember that!" Smokefur mrrowed. "You'd always say to the imaginary kits and apprentices that we'd teach them how the Moltenbug's race went.

"So you do remember. It's been so long, why don't we go there?"

"We might as well, I'm not tired just yet." Smokefur mewed. Burnswipe swept his tail onto Smokefur's back before leading the way once more.

"This is it. Wow, it hasn't changed a bit." Burnswipe commented as they reached the cave before padding into it.

"That's because it's a cave, silly. It never will change." Smokefur replied teasingly. "Rocks never change if you ask me."

"Well I'm still Burnstar and I still rule this fake clan we used to play as when we were younger. What was the name of it again?"

"What, Caveclan? I don't remember either. If you can't remember, then I certainly won't."

"Caveclan sounds weird. Fireclan sounds much better right? Yeah, maybe that was the name of it. Or was it Moltenclan?"

"Naming it after the Moltenbugs? You are just silly." Smokefur shook her head amusedly before padding out. "Maybe I should be leader. Maybe Smokestar needs a chance to shine."

"Definitely, not as long as I'm here." Burnswipe meowed with a small purr, following her out the cave..

"I can imagine you as the leader of a clan when you're older."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. I guess I could say you're a natural born leader, with your belief that you always win."

"That's right!" Burnswipe replied with a nod, a triumphant tone in his meow.

"Why don't we head back now, that race tired me out." Smokefur said as a yawn burst out of her.

" All right then sleepyhead. Let's go then." Burnswipe meowed before following Smokefur back into the camp.


	18. Chapter 17

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: It's the same.**

Chapter 17 _(Three weeks later)_

* * *

It's been three weeks since Lavapaw came into Thunderclan and was accepted to stay. He knew every cat's name and every routine in a single day in the clan. He slowly became accustomed to living in a forest, however he never forgot his true home, Volcanoclan and the volcano he was born on.

"Lavapaw, are you up for another hunting patrol with me, Sandstorm, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, and Foxleap?" Brambleclaw meowed as he padded over Lavapaw. "Because as you may have realized, the prey has been slowly disappearing for an odd reason. We need as many patrols going out as possible until this heat prevents us from doing so."

"Yes Brambleclaw." Lavapaw answered, already knowing not to refuse the deputy's orders.

They made their way slowly out of the camp, trying not to tire out so quickly. _Since it was so hot out, it seemed only natural that the prey suddenly disappeared…right? _Since this heat wave began about four days ago more and more cats left the clan to take a drink at the lakeside.

"Remember not to exhaust yourself out here, this heat is fierce. Fiercer than I've known." Brambleclaw warned.

"We know, we know. Let's just try and find some fresh kill." Berrynose snapped, the warrior always seemed to be in a bad mood no matter what. Lavapaw heard that maybe it was because of his stump tail, but he didn't want to ask.

Over the course of the three weeks the clan slowly saw the skill that Lavapaw shown at each and every patrol. He was the first to find and bring back prey, he was never empty pawed at all. He was quick to obey and was never in a grouchy mood. Some cats even grew accustomed to him and spoke with him, asking him questions about his home and letting him share prey with them.

"Why don't we just send Lavapaw alone out there, considering he can catch prey no matter what temperature it is." Cloudtail muttered as they returned, Lavapaw succeeding in capturing two mice, bringing them to the pile.

"I don't know how he does it. He just goes off and returns with prey. It amazes me." Bumblestripe meowed to the white warrior. _At least it's keeping you alive right? _Lavapaw thought as he passed them.

"How was the patrol? Did you find anything out there?" Firestar asked, padding out of his den.

"No Firestar. However it seems Lavapaw always finds something no matter what." Brambleclaw reported.

"As I've said, just let him go fetch us prey, save the clan the time and regret of letting warriors return with nothing." Cloudtail spoke up, butting into the conversation.

"That would only be unfair to Lavapaw. He's an ally, not a servant." Firestar replied calmly back.

Lavapaw began to wonder how come he was able to catch prey and the others didn't. _Is it because I have luck? Or could it be that Starclan is helping me_? _Or could I really be that powerful to find prey no matter what_? He thought as he bedded down that night. _At least I don't have to worry about grumpy warriors telling me to go to sleep._

Lavapaw found he rather liked the silence at night, it helped him think without being interrupted. _It's been three weeks since I've been here. There's been no sign of the bears…could it be that they aren't coming? Bluestar said that they would…why are they taking their time? Could it be the heat? Why is the prey disappearing anyway? Is it the heat…or something more…could the bears be here in the territory and we don't know it? _Lavapaw suddenly went rigid at that prospect.

_No…that can't be. Our patrols would have saw them or sniffed them out. However… _Lavapaw shook away his buzzing thoughts and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

_"Lavapaw! Open your eyes!" A mew sounded, paws thudded him and Lavapaw's blue eyes shot open in alarm to find himself standing in a starry space, Bluestar looking at him._

_"Bluestar?" Lavapaw questioned. She didn't speak but instead led him over to a bloodied stump with a single leaf poking up from it._

_"What is this?" Lavapaw felt horror choke his throat._

_'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.' Bluestar mewed, looking at him intensely. A prophecy! Lavapaw thought in alarm._

_Suddenly Bluestar faded and all that could be seen was blood, it rushed all about Lavapaw's paws, staining them, the smell wafted about, the dull metallic tang hitting Lavapaw's throat. He whirled about to find more bloodied stumps appear, then his eyes opened._

* * *

"Oh thank Starclan! You almost woke up the whole clan with your yowling!" Icecloud mewed as she stepped back from Lavapaw. "Good thing I was at the dirtplace early or the whole clan would be up by now.

"Was I that loud?" Lavapaw meowed, suddenly feeling contrite.

"I think loud is an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if the Shadowclan cats could hear you." Icecloud replied before she walked out.

Lavapaw slowly got up, suddenly feeling worn out. _All these prophecies involve me…As time passes more and more of them pop up_. Lavapaw thought as he exited the den, stretching. It was early dawn. I _might as well go hunt for the clan, it's the least I can do. While it's cooler out anyway._

* * *

Lavapaw went out of the thorn barrier, his steps sure and determined. _These clans…they must always be in harmony, none of them should be harmed by the Bears._

He saw a mockingbird pecking at a small bug in the morning light and Lavapaw tensed before he leaped, the bird in his claws in a blink of an eye. He quickly bit the neck of the bird before burying it, trying to find more prey.

Lavapaw was ready to capture a mouse when he heard a soft padding through the undergrowth. He hissed mutely to himself as the mouse went still. Lavapaw quickly captured the mouse before it ran off, then turned to face who made all that noise.

"Hey Lavapaw. No need to look all startled." It was only Dovewing, her eyes glowing bright as she came over.

"What are you doing out this early?" Lavapaw asked, feeling slightly annoyed at being disrupted.

"I should ask the same as you. Are you hunting?"

"Yes, the clan must be fed, especially the elders."

"Wow, you sure you aren't a cat of that Volcanoclan you come from? You sounded just like a Thunderclan cat there for a moment." Dovewing padded over closer.

"Well, it's true. Ever since this heat wave came about the clan's been getting less and less prey to the pile. I might as well help them out, considering they're providing for me."

"Oh Lavapaw." Dovewing shook her head amusedly. "Every cat wonders how come you always seem to catch prey in this heat. I've also wondered as well, but I'm one of those that keeps her jaw closed. How much prey have you caught anyway today?"

"About three mice, including this one, and a mockingbird." Lavapaw answered.

"What?" Dovewing's mouth opened in shock.

"You can help me carry the prey back to the clan if you want." Lavapaw meowed, already bringing the mouse up into his jaw before padding off to uncover the prey.

* * *

Dovewing and Lavapaw walked in together, two mice in Lavapaw's jaw and a mockingbird in Dovewing's.

"I'll go fetch the last mouse, stay. I'll make it seem as though that I caught something for once." Dovewing mewed, before she was ready to pad out of the camp.

"Why do you help me all the time? With the prey and that the time you showed me around the camp." Lavapaw asked, suddenly feeling curious.

"Because I know you aren't a bad cat. I just want to help you, you know?" Dovewing replied before she padded silently out of the camp.

The heat was slowly rising, Lavapaw felt the need to get a drink even though he wasn't panting of thirst.

Once he reached the lake he looked over at the island that the clan meetings were held on. _I have to join the next meeting. I must tell the clans of the danger that will come to them soon. _Lavapaw thought as he gazed across the water.

* * *

Later that day a border patrol was sent out, Lavapaw, Icecloud, Cherrytail, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight padded out of the camp. They each took turns and Lavapaw also marked a spot. As they passed the Windclan border a hiss rang out as a Windclan patrol stalked over to the scent line.

"Do you need something?" Squirrelflight asked aloud, her hackles were flat, her mew was calm.

"Have you been stealing rabbits off the moor?" a brown and tan striped she cat growled, a black cat padded over to stand by her.

"Windclan has been losing rabbits. Each and every day we see less and less of them. You cowardly Thunderclan cats have probably been stealing fresh kill from us!" the black cat hissed, his blue eyes hard as rocks.

"Why would we be doing that? Thunderclan has been losing prey as well, yet we aren't the ones accusing others of stealing." Squirrelflight responded.

"Yeah! You probably just want to pick a fight with us after the long peace!" Cherrytail growled, her claws unsheathed.

"No Cherrytail. Windclan has a right to question why their prey has disappeared. It's this heat, that's the issue.

"Yeah, maybe one of your apprentices have been causing trouble and hasn't been saying anything." The black cat meowed, his gaze on Lavapaw.

"Lavapaw hasn't been on Windclan territory before, we would have smelled it on his fur when he arrived to Thunderclan." Squirrelflight answered. _Why did Squirrelflight just say that to a potential rival_? Lavapaw thought.

"What do you mean arrived? You mean this cat is a prisoner? Or a kittypet?" a silver striped she-cat hissed the latter half of her sentence.

"I'm not a kittypet, I don't even know what that is. I'm just a simple cat, that's all." Lavapaw answered, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Besides…if he was a kittypet he would have told Firestar when he first showed up. But this topic isn't about Lavapaw. It's about the missing prey. I will make it clear and say that Thunderclan hasn't been scavenging for rabbits. If you truly don't believe us I'll have Firestar speak to Onestar about this."

"As if we'd trust a Thunderclan cat in our territory." the black cat muttered.

"Fine then, but if Firestar says that your cats have been stealing rabbits you all better face the consequences." the tan brown striped she cat growled before stalking away, her patrol following.

"This isn't good. Now even Windclan has been losing prey? Who's next? Shadowclan? We better report to Firestar about all this mess after the patrol." Squirrelflight mewed before leading them to the other borders.

_'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.' _That prophecy Bluestar told Lavapaw buzzed about his ears like a bee. _Is this heat wave going to get worse?_

* * *

"Firestar! I have something to report!" Squirrelflight mewed as she entered the clan with the rest of the patrol.

"Yes, what is it?" Firestar padded out of his den looking confused. "Come, we'll talk about it in my den." The two cats went into Firestar's den and the other cats began to mutter and meow to each other about what could've happened.

"What's so urgent that Firestar wanting to know about it in his den?" Cloudtail muttered to Berrynose.

"Hm…possibly there may have been a fight on the border patrol." he replied.

"But the patrol looks fine."

"How should I know? I wasn't there."

Then Firestar made his appearance, looking grim. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the high rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Everyone looked at one another before padding over, finding a spot to sit.

"Cats of Thunderclan. Squirrelflight has just told me that a Windclan patrol came up to the border and accused us of stealing rabbits." Firestar began. All the cats below gave hisses and growls of anger at this.

"Those fox-hearts!" Purdy growled to Mousefur, who only nodded.

"So I've decided, I'm going to speak to Onestar himself and clarify this whole thing." Firestar continued. A shocked silence stole over them all as the flame colored leader hopped down the Highrock, heading to the clan's entrance, ending the meeting.

"Firestar! Shouldn't you have a warrior with you in case those mange-pelts decide to attack?" Brambleclaw asked, a dark note of concern in his voice.

"I'll take Lavapaw with me." Firestar announced and everyone turned to look at Lavapaw. _Me? Why me? I'm just an apprentice… _Lavapaw thought, just as shocked as the other cats.

"But he's just an apprentice! Sandstorm called out, mirroring Lavapaw's thoughts, looking at Firestar with shock.

"I trust Lavapaw, and since he hasn't made any sort of interaction with Windclan cats or even seen their territory, it's a sensible decision." Firestar meowed in reply. "Come Lavapaw." Lavapaw complied, hurrying after the Thunderclan leader, the other cats staring at them, watching them go.

Lavapaw hurried after the Thunderclan leader, who sped through the forest, prey scampering away and birds flying out of their path. The sun shone down on Firestar's pelt, making him look like a living flame roaring through the forest.

Once they got to the border only then did Firestar slow his pace down, however Lavapaw wasn't even winded. They continued on, the ground below becoming grassy as they climbed up the hills.

"I smell Thunderclan!" a cat snarled, then a pale gray and white tom appeared, his hackles up.

"What are you doing on Windclan lands?!" he growled the question. Lavapaw stiffened, expecting a fight but Firestar just calmly looked at the Windclan cat.

"I need to speak with Onestar. Are we allowed into the camp? As you see I'm not posing a threat." the flame colored leader answered.

"Let them come in." A hard meow sounded as a brown tabby tom sauntered over, eyes darting to Lavapaw suspiciously.

"Onestar. I must speak with you. It's important." Firestar meowed.

"Fine…but you better make this quick. My clan has better things to do than growl at Thunderclan cats." Onestar growled before waiting.

"Not here Onestar, I must speak with you privately, where no other ears can hear." Firestar elaborated.

"Fine, if it will make this much easier. Come with me into my den."

Once they entered the Windclan camp there were growls and startled meows sounding from all the cats.

"What're Thunderclan cats doing here?!" a black she cat mewed suspiciously as they entered.

"I don't know, but they better leave soon. Firestar always walks in here as if he owns the camp." a dark gray tabby tom growled.

"In here." Onestar meowed before entering the den, Lavapaw and Firestar following him.

"Now what do you need to speak of that must be so private?" Onestar asked, already looking antsy.

"Well my patrol leader, Squirrelflight, informed me that your clan has accused us of taking rabbits…" Firestar began, but stopped as a hiss erupted from Onestar.

"Have you?" he meowed dangerously.

"No, however upon further asking, Crowfeather told Squirrelflight's patrol that the rabbits have been disappearing. Squirrelflight also explained that Thunderclan has been losing prey as well. It could very well be the heat, but why did your cats blame us? We don't eat rabbit."

"It's true that Windclan has been losing more and more rabbits every day." Onestar admitted, if his eyes could get any colder Lavapaw would have shivered. "However, I haven't seen or smelled any of your clan around the area at all. You said Thunderclan has been losing prey as well?"

"Yes, only with the help of Lavapaw here were we able to keep going." here Firestar gestured to Lavapaw, who looked at Onestar straight in the eye. _I must not look threatening, we are in dangerous territory. These cats don't seem to be allies at all._

"Lavapaw, eh? You're the new apprentice of Thunderclan?" Onestar directed the question to him.

"No Onestar. I am from a different clan up on the volcano that I live on." Lavapaw replied, crouching low into a bow. Onestar looked shocked at this display, but blinked, trying to hide his expression.

"He speaks the truth Onestar. That's why I chose him to accompany me here. Even if he is an apprentice, there's something about him that's special. Starclan approves of him and visits his dreams." Firestar meowed. Onestar looked slightly overwhelmed for a moment, which cued Firestar to turn to Lavapaw.

"What do you think? Has Bluestar told you why the prey is going missing? Is it the bears?"

"What bears?" Onestar's meow turned into a hiss again, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well you see Onestar when I was born in my clan there was a prophecy about me. That prophecy was given to me by Bluestar who told me to journey here. There is a group of bears that numbers about the size of two whole cat clans coming down to the lake clans. I was sent here to help all the clans destroy the bears once and for all." Lavapaw explained.

"So you think these bears may have been the cause of our missing prey?" Onestar meowed, seeming to think it sounded ridiculous. "We have never seen a bear before, in all the moons we've stayed at this moor."

"I know it sounds mouse-brained, but if Lavapaw is here then that means the prophecy is real. He wouldn't have came if it was all a joke." Firestar meowed.

"So do you think the bears are stealing my prey? Do you think they are on my moor causing trouble?" Onestar asked, directing the question to Lavapaw.

"It could be…but your warriors would have told you if they saw a bear right?"

"Well Lavapaw, we don't know what a bear looks like because we've never dealt with any here."

"They are large, brown furred with small beady eyes and big clawed paws."

"My warriors would have seen something like that and told me if an animal like that was in the hunting grounds." Onestar meowed to clarify.

"So maybe it is the heat…." Firestar trailed off, as if in deep thought. "Because there aren't any carcasses of rabbits around and there's no blood either."

"That could very well be the case. As much as I am loathe to accept help from Thunderclan, I thank you for speaking to me at length on this. I'll make sure to keep an eye out on those bears." Onestar said, his tone indicating the conversation was over.

"Thank you for hearing us out. Come Lavapaw, we mustn't waste anymore time here." Firestar beckoned, already padding out of the den, Lavapaw right on his heels.

_Well at least that went well. We escaped unshredded. _Lavapaw thought as they headed for home.


	19. Chapter 18

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: What can I say that hasn't been said already?**

Chapter 18

* * *

Lavapaw woke up to the sun flittering on his face and groaned slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Is he up yet?" Lavapaw heard a voice and recognized it to be Dovewing asking a question to another cat.

"No. Why do you always follow him around anyway? Isn't Tigerheart enough for you, disregarding he's a Shadowclan cat?" Ivypool's mew shot back. _I'd like to know the same thing. And who is Tigerheart? Is he Dovewing's mate_? Lavapaw thought as he padded out of the den.

"That's cold Ivypool and you know it-" Dovewing stopped as Lavapaw padded over to them.

"What's going on between you two?" Lavapaw asked, confused at their angry gazes.

"Nothing 'you' should know, outsider." the dark tabby she cat growled before stalking away.

"Please don't mind my sister. She must have had a thorn in her bedding last night." Dovewing mewed. _Don't mind Ivypool? That's what I've been doing for the past 3 weeks… Thank Starclan above I'm patient_…

"Well that's ok. Were you looking for me?" Lavapaw meowed, his curiosity returning once again

"Yes, Brambleclaw told me that only one border and one hunting patrol is to be going out today. He said that you will be on both."

"All right then."

"Hey Lavapaw?" Dovewing suddenly asked after a moment, startling Lavapaw.

"Dovewing?"

"There's something I have to tell you. Come into the apprentice den."

"Ok…" Lavapaw trailed off, not seeing where this was going. He followed the gray she cat into the apprentice den, waiting for her to start. She sat down and that cued Lavapaw to sit down as well.

"Look Lavapaw. The first time you arrived here, I was curious of you. For some reason I would always wonder about you and I wanted to see what made you special. I wanted to see exactly what you were here for. It seems that I get it now." Dovewing paused for a moment with a blink of her blue eyes. "You're here to help not just our clan, but all of the clans."

"Yes. Bluestar had given me a prophecy that I was to help every single clan at the lake." Lavapaw replied.

"Even Bluestar visits your dreams…you're a really special cat. Aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that. I don't really know what's special about me."

"But that's the thing. You are! You are amazingly special. And that's why I called you in here. Because I have to confess something. Lavapaw…I have a mate across the border in Shadowclan named Tigerheart. We are planning on having kits and I don't know how the clan will react to this if I was to spill. As these three weeks went on I realized that I've fallen in love with you as well, Lavapaw." Dovewing stopped here and closed her eyes.

_What?…It can't be true…but she just confessed so it must be the truth. Is that why Ivypool is always hateful to me? Because she knows Dovewing might get hurt by me or Tigerheart? Or is because Dovewing is torn between two cats and I'm one of them? Maybe that's why she growled out that argument about that Tigerheart before I showed up…_ Lavapaw thought, finally understanding.

"Lavapaw…I don't know what to do now…I love both you and Tigerheart, but I'm going to be having Tigerheart's kits…No one else knows this but you and my sister. Because you two are the only ones I can trust now. However I know how much Thunderclan doesn't really like Half-clan cats, especially if the kits were to be half Shadowclan. I know there's peace now…but I'm stuck and I don't know what to do." Dovewing mewed softly, rupturing Lavapaw out of his thoughts.

"You just have to pick one of us." Lavapaw meowed in reply, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That's the thing…I can't. So I need your help Lavapaw. Will you…be the decoy father of my kits when they come?" Dovewing asked, the question burning into Lavapaw's ears.

"Become your…fake mate? To hide the fact that the kits are yours and Tigerheart's?" Lavapaw meowed the question, feeling incredulous. _I don't even know if I'll be around to see Dovewing's kits be born. Once those bears are fended off…I have to go home…_

"Please Lavapaw…please…" Dovewing pleaded, emotion making her mew crack. He was about to answer until a yowl sounded, "Lavapaw, Bumblestripe, Sandstorm, Millie, Spiderleg, and Birchtail! You're on the first hunting patrol of the morning, while it's cool out."

_Thank goodness for Brambleclaw. _Lavapaw thought as he gave Dovewing one last look before pelting out of the apprentice den.

* * *

As the patrol hunted Lavapaw retreated into his thoughts, catching as much prey as he could. _'Will you…be the decoy father of my kits?' _Dovewing's question spun around and around, making Lavapaw feel queasy and guilty.

_How am I to do this? I can't juggle the responsibility of being a fake father to half-clan kits and help the clans kill off the Bears…_

Once the hunting patrol ended only Lavapaw and Spiderleg were able to find prey. Once more Lavapaw caught three pieces of fresh kill. Spiderleg was only able to find a measly squirrel.

"At least that fills up the small fresh kill pile once more." Brambleclaw meowed as he watched them file into the camp once again. Lavapaw put his share of prey down and looked around, noticing Dovewing was nowhere to be found.

For the rest of the day Lavapaw lazed about, feeling the heat compress him and ramp up his thirst. As soon as the sun began to dip in the sky Brambleclaw called once more for the border patrol.

This time Lavapaw found himself with Thornclaw, Icecloud, Leafpool, Brightheart and Whitewing. They padded through and everything seemed fine until they reached the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border.

"Attack!" a cat yowled and Whitewing flinched as a mottled brown she-cat crashed into her, claws unsheathed. Four more Shadowclan cats simultaneously hissed, advancing to the patrol with hate in their eyes.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Brightheart growled, but she was ignored as the four Shadowclan cats converged and tackled the Thunderclan cats.

One cat made a beeline straight for Lavapaw. "An apprentice! I'll make you wish you never wanted to become a warrior!" the Shadowclan cat mewed dangerously as she was ready to bowl Lavapaw over.

Lavapaw nimbly sidestepped before unsheathing his claws and grabbing onto the Shadowclan cat's flank. She hissed with surprised as Lavapaw lashed out with a clawed kick before leaping away.

The Shadowclan she-cat growled as she watched Lavapaw for any movement. Then she bared her teeth and tried to slide under Lavapaw to get at his belly, but he leapt up, landing on top of her, battering her ears and head with his claws until she shrieked and sped off.

Brightheart and Whitewing collaborated together, the two she-cats were wounded, and blood seeped out of Whitewing's shoulder wound. They both fought back to back, lashing out with their claws, blood spraying the air.

Thornclaw, Icecloud, and Leafpool attacked two Shadowclan cats, biting and scratching out with combined claws.

Another Shadowclan cat rushed at Lavapaw, who leapt away to land behind the scarred black tom cat.

"Shadowclan will make you pay for stealing our prey!" He hissed before lashing out with his claws. _Why does every clan seem to blame Thunderclan for stolen or missing prey? _Lavapaw thought as he dodged the blow and pummeled the Shadowclan cat, once again emerging unshredded as the tom raced away.

Lavapaw hurried over and aided his companions with the remaining Shadowclan cats. Finally after the last Shadowclan cat fled from Lavapaw's claws the Thunderclan cats heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why did a Shadowclan patrol just attack us like that?" Leafpool mewed as she sat down, blood oozing out of a wound on her flank.

"One Shadowclan cat said they'd make us pay for stealing their prey." Lavapaw answered, then every cat looked at him.

"Why would they say that? I wouldn't catch myself dead eating Shadowclan prey." Thornclaw growled the question.

"Maybe…Shadowclan is losing prey as well, First Thunderclan, then Windclan and now Shadowclan…this heat wave is really getting worse isn't it…" Whitewing coughed out, her wound on her shoulder seemed to be getting worse as time passed.

"Even so, this heat wave is unheard of in early leaf-fall…" Icecloud's mew trailed off. Lavapaw felt a feeling of dread as he began to put two and two together. _When the bears attacked Volcanoclan that time three years ago, there had been a heat wave then as well! Could those bears be tied with this strange heat wave? _Lavapaw thought. _'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.'_

"Come on, we better get Whitewing and everyone to the medicine cat's den." Thornclaw meowed and everyone nodded.

"Any wounds on you Lavapaw?" Leafpool called out, and Lavapaw shook his head.

"I'm not even wounded." Lavapaw replied and everyone turned to look at him.

"A stroke of luck I guess…" Icecloud muttered before they followed Thornclaw back to the Thunderclan camp.

"What happened?!" Squirrelflight cried out as she watched the border patrol stumble into the clan.

"A Shadowclan border patrol attacked us, but we fended them off." Leafpool explained to her sister. Hisses and growls sounded from the other cats as they overheard the news.

"Come into my den, all of you. You need treatment." came Jayfeather's grating voice. The blind medicine cat was standing outside his den, glaring at them. They all complied, going over to the medicine cat's den, entering inside.

"Wow! What happened to you all?" Briarlight asked as she woke up from the noise, dragging herself over to them. Lavapaw felt such sympathy for her, her lower back was paralyzed, her legs could never be used ever again.

"Border patrol skirmish with Shadowclan, we beat them though." Thornclaw growled his answer, sounding triumphant.

"Whitewing and Leafpool, come over here, I have yarrow and cobwebs for your wounds. Lavapaw you may go, I don't smell any blood on you." Jayfeather meowed as he placed the herbs onto Whitewing and Leafpool's shoulders.

"Yes Jayfeather." Lavapaw dipped his head before leaving, the other cats watching him go.


	20. Chapter 19

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 19

* * *

Three days later

"Lavapaw, Tornear, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Icecloud, Foxleap, Millie, Bumblestripe, Berrynose, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionblaze, and Graystripe. You're to come to the gathering tonight." Firestar meowed as he walked out of his den.

_Finally, the gathering is here… _Lavapaw thought as he assembled with the other cats. Lavapaw saw Dovewing stare at him from across the camp and Lavapaw looked away, feeling guilty again.

"Let's go. I believe tonight's gathering will be very interesting." Brambleclaw meowed and everyone soon followed Firestar out of the camp. It was very quiet as the cats filed through the forest, walking alongside the lakeshore. The full moon illuminated the night, making the water look silvery.

They continued to walk past the Windclan territory and past a weird establishment that Lavapaw couldn't specify. Huge snores came from it and Lavapaw just followed the cats through the place. Soon they came upon a fallen log that looked slick in the moonlight.

"Let's go my clan, we all know this by now and we've done it so many times before. No hesitation or you'll slip off." Firestar meowed as he leapt onto the log and began to pad on it till he reached the island on the other side.

Lavapaw hopped on last, not feeling fear at all as he padded across, the water lapping against the log's sides.

"Finally Thunderclan arrives. They always take such a long time to get here." A voice meowed as Firestar and his chosen cats appeared from the gloom to the clearing. Lavapaw had to hold back a gasp as he saw all the cats gathered together meowing together. _Brambleclaw may have told me that the gathering was a big event, but I wasn't aware of all the cats that would show up. _Lavapaw thought as he followed Firestar down the small slope to the grassy clearing. The moon shone directly over the trees, then a yowl started up, silencing everyone.

"Now that Thunderclan has arrived we can begin the Gathering." Onestar meowed as Firestar leapt up to where he and two other cats sat. Lavapaw sat down and looked up at the four cats situated on the branch.

"Mistystar, you go first." Firestar meowed, giving her a nod. A blue-gray she cat with ice blue eyes stepped forward on the tree branch and Lavapaw had to steel himself from gasping. _She looks just like Bluestar!_

"Riverclan is prospering even as the water voles and mice disappear, we have plenty of fish to last this heat wave. Riverclan does not have any new warriors or apprentices, so my report is done. Blackstar, you can go." Mistystar mewed before stepping back as a large white tom with black paws stepped up. Pure anger shone in his amber eyes as he lashed his tail.

"Thunderclan has been stealing Shadowclan's prey!" Blackstar hissed, giving Firestar a vehement glare. Hisses and growls sounded from every cat, most of them were from the other side of the clearing. _Those must be from the Shadowclan cats… _Lavapaw thought.

"What proof do you have?" Firestar meowed calmly, not roused to anger by the Shadowclan leader's claim.

"Our prey has been disappearing, and we all know how Thunderclan likes to pad about as if they own the land."

"But you have no proof that Thunderclan has been on your territory."

"The prey disappearing is proof enough."

"So what? Windclan and Riverclan are losing some prey as well. Don't make yourself think Shadowclan is the only clan that's important." Onestar hissed, his paws kneading the branch in anger.

"Enough! Or do you want Starclan to get angry?" Mistystar mewed, then everyone looked up to find that a cloud had draped itself across the moon. Lavapaw looked at it strangely. There wasn't a cloud there when he last looked at the moon and the night was cloudless. _Where did that cloud come from? Is that a sign from Starclan?_

"Fine…" Blackstar muttered, knocking Lavapaw out of his thoughts. "Shadowclan prospers despite the missing prey. We number far stronger than we've had in the past. I'm done." Blackstar stepped back, indicating Onestar could go next.

"So far Windclan is doing all right. Our prey has been disappearing as well. No bears have been spotted either, not yet." Onestar began and flashed Firestar a look. Firestar gave a nod, acknowledging that he had heard.

"What bears?" Mistystar asked, confused.

"I think it's best if Lavapaw explains it for himself. Which is the reason why I've brought him to the gathering." Firestar meowed. "Come up to the leader's branch Lavapaw."

Everyone stared as Lavapaw made his way through the crowd of cats to the front, scaling the tree branch easily. Suspicious murmurs ran through the cats below at this.

"It's just an apprentice." One cat muttered. "What does he know? He probably made this bear thing up just to feel important." another mewed.

"So Lavapaw, why don't you tell all the cats what you're here to do for the Lake clans?" Firestar said.

"Cats of Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. I know I may seem like just an ordinary apprentice, but hear me out. I'm not from Thunderclan as you might be thinking. I'm from Volcanoclan, a clan way up in the mountains that is camped on a volcano." Lavapaw began and some mutters ran through the crowd, which he ignored.

"One night I had a dream and Bluestar appeared. She told me this prophecy '_Through the molten lava's flames a new birth will rise like the hot air spewed from the Volcano. From the new birth the rise of power will engulf all in a mighty flame._' I realized that I am that cat that's the new birth. She later on told me that bears were coming to destroy my clan. They had come three years ago and failed to take my clan and this year was no different when they came during the night to try and take my clan's territory. We made sure that not one bear survived when the battle was over.

However, Bluestar appeared in my dreams again to show me the bears and how big their numbers were. She told me that they now have moved down the mountain to claim new territory. They are coming here to this lake, to take over this entire place."

Shocked meows and looks were shown as the cats looked at each other and Lavapaw in disbelief.

"But that's not all. I traveled for a week to reach the place called the Moonpool. I drank the water there and met Bluestar and Tallstar. They told me I must convince all of you of what I'm to do and of the bears that come closer each and every day. They are now numbered about two full sized clans, and they get bigger each day.

Bluestar told me in another dream one moon ago that I'm to join this very Gathering tonight and explain to all of you about this. However…there's one more prophecy Bluestar told me three nights ago, _'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.'_" Lavapaw finished. The cats in the clearing looked at each other nervously.

"So who's the cat who will redeem all the light?" a scarred looking warrior mewed.

"I think Bluestar means that the cat is me." Lavapaw answered her. Another bout of growls and meows sounded.

"But you're just an apprentice! There's no way you can fight of these so called bears by yourself!" A cat meowed in shock.

"It may seem unlikely that Lavapaw is the cat." Firestar meowed, his voice making the meows and mutters to fade away. "But he holds much promise. Bluestar appeared to me the day Lavapaw arrived in Thunderclan and I am now convinced he is indeed that cat. He has been able to catch prey for Thunderclan in this heat wave, more prey than my warriors have ever hunted on a regular patrol. If he isn't here to help us, then I don't know what he's here for."

"So Lavapaw. When are these bears truly coming?" Blackstar asked, a gruff tone in his meow.

"They could be here already and we might not know it." Lavapaw replied and something in his voice made the other cats gaze about nervously.

"Well, if that's the case we must be careful when we travel back to our camps. Firestar, tell us your report, then let's end this meeting quickly. We've been out here far too long anyway." Onestar meowed.

"Yes. Thunderclan is doing well in this heat wave, but not as well as the time before it. No new warriors or apprentices are announced so my report is done." Firestar gave a nod when he finished and hopped down the branch along with Lavapaw, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar.

"So Lavapaw, what do you propose that we do to fend off the bears?" Firestar asked as they and the Thunderclan cats padded out of the clearing and off the island.

"I'd say we start training our warriors now and keep them alert at all times. Those bears have ambushed my clan in the dead of night. So they could pick anytime to strike." Lavapaw meowed back, surprised at how professional he sounded. _I guess when you're a chosen one of Starclan it becomes natural to feel in charge._

"That seems solid. Are these bears easy to fight?"

"Yes, but they may gang up on one cat and then it starts getting ugly."

"Them we must make sure the warriors fight as a team. Also my warriors know how to fight and drop down from trees. If the bears are in the forest they won't suspect Thunderclan warriors to be leaping from trees."

"Then that would also work out well for us."

"But you said they number two full clans. How can just Thunderclan alone take care of them?"

"I'm not just here to help the clans Firestar. I'm also here to help unite the Lake clans into one. How? I don't know. But I guess when the time comes, it will happen." Lavapaw replied.

There was a solemn air as the Thunderclan cats returned to their camp, settling into their dens to sleep. However, Lavapaw couldn't sleep as his thoughts kept him awake. _Why do I have that feeling something bad is going to happen tonight?_


	21. Chapter 20

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: -**

Chapter 20

* * *

It was tense as the Windclan cats returned to their camp, the cats' minds were swirling with what Lavapaw had told them.

"Do you really believe that ball of fur was telling the truth?" Furzepelt mewed to Onestar, her blue eyes full of scrutiny.

"I do not know. We just have to wait it out and see if it's true." the Windclan leader replied.

"That apprentice knows nothing, standing up there all high and mighty on the branch, meowing at us like he's the boss of us all." Webfoot hissed.

"Look, it's done and over with, let's just get going with what we should be doing. Bedding down." Onestar growled before stalking away to his den, lashing his tail.

"Is Onestar being grumpy again?" Ashfoot mewed as she came over to the two warriors.

"Yes, now let's just go to sleep." Furzepelt replied, padding into the warrior's den, the other warriors following.

A few minutes a giant roar reverberated through the camp and Onestar woke up, startled.

He raced out of his den to find four dark shapes in the camp, cats surging out of the dens as the shapes reared up on back paws.

"What are those!?" Heathertail screeched as she dashed over to Onestar.

"I don't know, but we it seems we have to fight them! Gather all the warriors into a group and launch an attack." Onestar growled.

"Yes, Onestar." Heathertail mewed before running back into the fray. Suddenly one of the shapes came lumbering over to Onestar, red teeth glinting in the moonlight. Onestar flattened his ears and hissed, ready to fight, but suddenly Crowfeather was there, leaping onto the shape and biting down onto its fur.

"Crowfeather!" Nightcloud yowled and the female she cat went to assist her mate, ferocity in her eyes.

A crash sounded as one of the shapes knocked into the nursery, destroying it single handedly with both clawed paws. The moonlight shone on the four shapes as they wrestled with the warriors, the light showing off brown fur.

Suddenly Lavapaw's voice came into Onestar's mind. '_They are large, brown furred, with small beady eyes and big clawed paws.'_

"No…these can't be the bears…my warriors are going to be killed!" Onestar hoarsely meowed. _We weren't ready for the bears to come tonight! I should have believed Lavapaw when he first told me!_

Onestar threw himself into the fray to find Gorsetail laying on the floor, blood bubbling up from a deep wound on his flank. A bear roared as it reared up, ready to slash the life out of him.

Onestar yowled, leaping onto the bear, interrupting it as he tried to bite and scratch the bear. It only spun about in rage, trying to get Onestar off. Breezepelt and Harespring collaborated together to fight off a bear that was converging on Sunstrike, who was also bleeding on the ground.

Suddenly Onestar felt himself go flying as he was shaken off the bear and smashed right into the warriors den, the impact stunning him.

Tornear quickly dragged Webfoot out of the mess, Tornear limping, Webfoot unconscious.

Onestar shook away his nausea and tried to rush at another bear, whom only smacked him aside with a clawed paw.

Owlwhisker gave a howl as a bear made an almost fatal slice of its claws at the warrior, blood spraying the ground and air.

Sedgewhisker was a whirlwind of claws and teeth as he tried to wound the bear, tufts of fur flying.

Then the four bears began to help each other, pinpointing cats to try and brutalize, their small beady eyes glittering manically. Onestar thought it couldn't get any worse…until seven more bears leapt into the fray, destroying everything in their path as they raced to help the other four.

"No…we have to retreat…There will be major casualties if we don't…" Onestar felt his head swim with disbelief and horror. _Is that my blood staining the floor next to me? _Onestar lurched up to his feet.

"Flee Windclan! It's suicide if we stick around anymore!" Onestar yowled with all his might. All the warriors complied, quickly tried to escape the bears, whom surged after them with bloody claws.

Onestar looked to find that he was bleeding, a wound stretched from his flank to his left shoulder, and it oozed with each movement.

"Onestar!" Ashfoot exclaimed as she raced over to help Onestar escape. Her left brow had a weeping wound that dripped blood into her eye. Onestar saw all his warriors fleeing the scene, adrenaline and fear pushing them out of the camp.

"Let's go! We have to move!" Ashfoot mewed fiercely as Onestar began to limp into a run, Ashfoot running beside him to steady him. The bears began to roar with bloodthirstiness and triumph as the last Windclan cats fled the only place they called home.

"Where shall we go Onestar? Onestar?" Ashfoot was asking and Onestar tried to shake away the fog that was in his brain.

"Thunderclan." he whispered, his tone pained. "They'll know what to do."

* * *

Lavapaw suddenly blinked as he heard something. He got up and walked out of the apprentice den, his senses on overload.

_Are the bears here? _Lavapaw thought, feeling angry at himself for not trying hard enough to convince the clans in time.

"Lavapaw! We need help!" came a pleading mew as a gray she-cat lurched into the Thunderclan camp, Onestar leaning against her shoulder, his expression blank, blood dripping down his fur.

"What happened!?" Firestar exclaimed as he raced out of the den to find a grim scene. Windclan warriors were entering the Thunderclan camp, not one of them unwounded.

"The bears!…the bears have arrived!" Onestar choked out, before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"The bears are here?!" Daisy screeched as she raced out of the den, looking at all the Windclan warriors.

"No Daisy…they aren't. It's just the whole Windclan camp here. That's all." Graystripe meowed to her as he appeared from the den.

"Why are you all here?" Firestar meowed aloud, taking authority on the situation.

"The bears have just chased us out of our camp Firestar. We tried to fight back, but soon too many of them joined the fight. We had to flee, or else one or more of our cats may have died." Ashfoot mewed solemnly. All the Thunderclan cats growled and hissed with shock at this.

"Already!?" Foxleap hissed. "They had to come on the night of the full moon, right?"

"Windclan was not prepared for this upscale attack…Gorgetail, Onestar, Owlwhisker, and Sunstrike lie in grave paws." the Windclan deputy replied. "Please Firestar. We have nowhere else to go but to here. Please say you'll help us."

"First let's get your wounded warriors and Onestar all fixed up. Jayfeather, you know what to do." Firestar meowed. Jayfeather's eyes held disbelief and mistrust in them as he eyed the Windclan cats before nodding.

"Bring the cats on the brink of death into the den." Jayfeather meowed, before disappearing into his den again, Ashfoot bringing Onestar over, Tornear bringing Webfoot, Heathertail brought Owlwhisker, and Breezepelt carried Sunstrike over by her scruff.

"Everyone else just sit tight. This is going to be a long night." Firestar said, a grave tone in his voice.

"I can't believe something like this would happen on the night of a Gathering." Squirrelflight mewed as she padded over closer. The moon shone coldly over the trees, not in the least sympathetic.

_Why didn't Bluestar tell me this was going to happen tonight? _Lavapaw thought, feeling guilty.

"I'm going to help Jayfeather with the other wounded cats." Brightheart mewed.

"And I will do the same." Leafpool put in as both she cats entered the medicine cat's den.

"Lavapaw…you were right. The bears were coming. We should have listened to you at the gathering. And we should have also listened to Onestar when he set out the patrols for those bears after you and Firestar left our camp that day." Ashfoot mewed, her head hanging with dark thoughts.

_But the only question now is…which clan are they going to strike at next?_

It was a long night as Firestar said. The thought of cats possibly dying kept Lavapaw up all night, feeling anxiety. He paced the apprentice's den, his thoughts clogging in his head. All the prophecies began to swirl in his mind, making him feel heavy and grim. He decided to go exit the den and take a drink until he heard voices and secretly listened in.

"Is Onestar still hanging in there?" It was Ashfoot, her soft mew sounded ragged as she padded over to Jayfeather.

"Yes…however he hasn't woken from his unconscious state. He lost a lot of blood Ashfoot. He's in Starclan's paws now." the blind medicine cat replied.

"Starclan save him." Ashfoot mewed as she broke the conversation, going silent. The moon slowly dipped in the sky, the sky beginning to brighten with each passing hour.

"What about Sunstrike, Owlwhisker, and Gorgetail?" Ashfoot finally mewed after an hour. Jayfeather had returned into the den, but came back out to reply, "Sunstrike is fine, the wound, although major, is healing nicely. Gorgetail is unconscious like Onestar, but his life isn't a stake. Owlwhisker is resting fine. I gave all four of them poppy seeds to make them sleep and minimize the pain while they healed."

"That's good, isn't it? I'm not familiar with medicine cats and their herbs."

"It could be, it might not be. It all depends on what happens."

"Well at least you tell the truth."

There was silence after this until the sun came up on the horizon and morning came again.

"How's Onestar?" Firestar asked Jayfeather as the flame colored cat padded from his den.

"Still unconscious. It might take a while before he's recovered, Firestar. Even them I don't know if he'll be fine." the blind medicine cat answered, still looking grim.

"That's grave. Though the time won't pass us by not doing anything. I'll call the first patrol." Firestar meowed.

"Lavapaw, Brackenfur, Dovewing, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Bumblestripe, and Thornclaw. You're up for the first patrol."

"Firestar, do you want me to send any of my warriors to help with prey?" Ashfoot offered, her mew tired and deprived.

"I would gladly accept your offer but your warriors should rest, they've had a long night and wounds to contend with. Let them rest till they are at their prime. Also if we were to have a huge patrol go out the prey would get scared away, well whatever prey's left." Firestar replied.

"That's true." Ashfoot mewed, that anxious look was back in her blue eyes.

"Ashfoot, you look ready to fall off your paws. You should rest. Worrying about your warriors and leader isn't going to help them recover any faster." Jayfeather growled as he padded out of the den.

"Fine…as long as you have everything under control." Ashfoot replied before heading to the warrior cat's den. _Thank Starclan Daisy, Icecloud, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight helped gather bedding for the extra warriors last night._

The other warriors whose names were called for the patrol walked out of the den, yawing.

"It's already morning? Feels like I just closed my eyes for a second…" Bumblestripe muttered.

Dovewing shot Lavapaw another look, this time Lavapaw didn't look away, but stared at her right back. Her blue eyes seemed to be begging him to tell her his answer. _I must tell her. I can't avoid this anymore. I must tell her that I cannot do that for her._

The patrol padded silently through the forest, Lavapaw once again catching more prey than the others.

"Lavapaw." Dovewing mewed as she made her way quietly over to him and finally Lavapaw decided to reply.

"Look Dovewing. I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I can't become your fake mate to hide half-clan kits. I have a destiny to fulfill, then I have to return back to where I live." _With Burnpaw and Smokepaw. _"I can't do this for you. I'm sorry if I sound selfish."

"I should have known…it's my fault entirely. I shouldn't have burdened you with that... I guess I'll just ask another cat in Thunderclan." Dovewing trailed off, her eyes showing pain.

"I guess you can't help who you love, right?" Lavapaw meowed.

"True. But let's stay friends all right? I don't want to lose what we do have."

"I'm fine with that." Lavapaw replied, feeling relieved, then surprised as Dovewing padded over to give him a quick nuzzle of thanks before walking back to the patrol.

After the patrol Lavapaw placed his share of fresh kill down on the pile before retiring to the apprentice den, feeling exhausted from staying up all night. As soon as he collapsed into his bed his last thoughts before sleep overtook him were of Smokepaw and what she could be possibly doing now.


	22. Chapter 21

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 21

* * *

"Lavapaw, I want you to teach the warriors on how to fight the bears. If they are already here we must be ready for the day they decide to show up here." Firestar called out that morning. Lavapaw gave a nod as all the warriors looked at him after he exited the apprentice den. Lavapaw had slept through the entire day after the patrol yesterday and today was going to be a busy day.

"Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Foxleap, Icecloud, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Dovewing go to the training hollow." Brambleclaw meowed, as he noticed Lavapaw.

They all traveled to the training hollow, the sandy floor below made a gentle cushion if a warrior had bad fall during training.

"Ok then Lavapaw. What's the best way to wound the bears? If they gave Windclan trouble, then we'll be no different." Brackenfur asked.

"You have to attack their faces. That's the most vulnerable part on their body and the least furred. Their eyes are especially a weakness." Lavapaw instructed.

"So how are we going to get up to wound the bears before they shake us off? We can't really jump very high." Foxleap meowed.

"You'll have to work on your jumping then." Lavapaw replied.

"I'd like to see if Lavapaw can actually jump as high as a bear. Show us then. Try to leapt onto that tree branch there." Lionblaze meowed, there was something in his eyes as he looked at Lavapaw.

"All right then." Lavapaw replied, padding over to the tree branch that was the exact height of a large bear. Lavapaw suddenly leapt up high and reached the branch, landing on it superbly. The cats below gasped and mutters ran through them.

"How did you do that?" Ivypool mewed, her usually sarcastic tone replaced with shock.

"I have always been able to do this and more." Lavapaw replied, leaping down softly from the branch, landing lightly on his toes.

"How do you fight the bears Lavapaw?" Lionblaze asked, there was interest in his meow.

"I aimed for the face each time when they attacked my home. It allows cats to gang upon one bear and finish it off."

"What about regular fighting skills? Would you be a formidable fight for Lionblaze?" Cinderheart called out questionably, the other cats meowing to each other at this.

"He might." Lionblaze replied, a strange look was in his amber eyes.

"Well let's see." Thornclaw meowed, antsy to see how it would turn out. All the other cats began to mutter, clearly wanting to see this fight turn out as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lionblaze?" Lavapaw asked, getting into position.

"Personally I've thought about how it would be if I ever fought you, there's something about you that intrigues me. I'm ready when you are." the golden colored cat answered.

"Fine." Lavapaw watched as Lionblaze hissed, rushing at him. Lavapaw leapt aside just in time before unsheathing his claws and leaping onto the startled cat's fur. He slipped off as Lionblaze whipped around teeth snapping an inch away from Lavapaw's scruff. Lavapaw rolled away before rushing at Lionblaze, who did the same, rearing up to slam onto the Volcanoclan apprentice, claws unsheathed. Lavapaw then ducked under Lionblaze, scratching at his under-fur, but no wounds were inflicted.

_How is this possible? _Lavapaw thought as he leapt away from Lionblaze when the golden cat tried to trip him with a clawed paw. The two gazed at each other, Lionblaze heaving slightly, Lavapaw not winded in the least. Lavapaw then reared up onto his back legs as Lionblaze did the same, their blows meeting. Lionblaze looked shocked as Lavapaw shoved with his paws, making Lionblaze crash to the ground below him, his balance ruptured. Lavapaw leapt away as Lionblaze tried to slice out with his claws from the ground, trying to snag Lavapaw's head.

"All right, that's enough. This fight would go on for forever if it could. Neither of you could hurt one another at all." Brambleclaw walked over, an impressed look in his eyes.

"You're my toughest challenge Lavapaw. Thanks for that. You tired me out." Lionblaze remarked as he got up off the floor. The other cats looked at Lavapaw with shock once more.

"Could it be that you're just like me? Unable to be hurt while in battle?" Lionblaze meowed.

"I guess so, I've never been wounded in any fight before, I've never felt pain from wounds in all of my life." Lavapaw answered, feeling suddenly curious himself. _How am I able to escape any fight without a wound or feeling exhausted?_

"So Lavapaw, what are we to do about the bears? Considering you've proved yourself to us here today." Icecloud mewed.

"Practice on your jumping. Firestar told me you cats know how to fight and leap down trees. Practice those moves as well as the jumping." Lavapaw replied. All the warriors nodded, getting together in groups to help train.

"Lavapaw, you impress me, you even make warriors do as you wish. You acted just like a clan deputy there. I'm surprised you're still an apprentice." Brambleclaw meowed as he walked with Lavapaw out of the training hollow.

"I'm not supposed to be a warrior till I'm a year old." Lavapaw replied.

"Your clan's traditions sound different. Our apprentices become warriors when they prove themselves." Brambleclaw said. They were silent as they returned into the camp where Windclan warriors were milling around.

"Ah, Lavapaw. What are the warriors doing now?" Firestar asked as he padded over closer.

"They are practicing the tree attacks that you told me they could do. Some of them are working on their jumping skills."

"Good, that should keep them busy. You don't have to watch their training sessions now, Brambleclaw will have that responsibility."

"Yes, Firestar." Brambleclaw meowed, inclining his head before padding off to the training hollow again.

"I've received news from Jayfeather. It seems that Onestar is finally healing. In two days time I want to travel with you and Onestar to Shadowclan territory. We must inform them of the urgency of the bears and tell them they are on Windclan territory." Firestar meowed.

"Thank Starclan, finally Onestar will be all right." Lavapaw breathed with relief. _That's one less worry on my mind._

"What about the Windclan warriors? Shouldn't they know how to fight the bears as well?" Lavapaw asked the flame colored leader.

"I don't think they'll follow my commands, Lavapaw. Ashfoot also isn't really up to ordering them since she exhausts herself worrying too much about Onestar and the other warriors. She's sleeping now in the warrior's den." Firestar answered, swinging a look at the warrior's den, a deep-in-thought look in his green eyes.

Lavapaw decided to walk over to Jayfeather's den, seeing Sunstrike mewing with pain as Leafpool pressed something onto her wound inside.

"What do you need Lavapaw?" Jayfeather meowed, his voice sounding scathing as he saw Lavapaw near closer.

"How is Onestar? Firestar said that Onestar and I are to travel with him to Shadowclan territory in two days."

"Yeah, I heard him already." Jayfeather growled. "Onestar still needs to rest, even then he shouldn't be moving around. That wound of his is serious. Now is that all you needed to ask of me? Because Gorgetail needs new cobwebs on his wound."

"That's all." Lavapaw replied, and Jayfeather padded back into the medicine cat's den, grumbling to himself.

* * *

_That night as Lavapaw went to sleep he was in that dream again. The bears were attacking but this time the clan cats were surging together behind Lavapaw. All Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan cats gathered beside Lavapaw, ready for his command._

_"Attack!" Lavapaw felt the command roar from him as all four clans hissed and leapt at the bears, whom roared as well, racing to them. Before Lavapaw could do anything else Bluestar suddenly appeared and padded over, a dark look in her eyes._

_"Bluestar. Why didn't you tell me the bears were going to attack Windclan two nights ago?" Lavapaw's meow sounded reproaching._

_"Starclan did not foresee the bears to have come here this early and chase Windclan out of their home." Bluestar's answering mew sounded sad._

_"Wait…so Starclan already knew when the bears were coming?" Lavapaw suddenly felt betrayed. He thought Starclan didn't hide any secrets from anyone._

_"Yes, Lavapaw. We knew the exact day when the bears were going to attack the clans. But now that day is changed, the bears are here now."_

_"Why hadn't you told me before this all started? I would have helped unite the clans faster if I did."_

_"Young Lavapaw, you don't understand. If you were to have tried to get the clans together now without the bears chasing Windclan out they'd be waiting a full moon before the real fight was supposed to happen. It may sound cold, but it's better this way. The other clans can now see the truth and shall believe you about the bears once they catch wind that Windclan has been driven out of the moor. You have done well to have done all this and more for the clans. This fight happening around you is going to happen in the very near future. You will become the leader of all four clans, leading them into the Battle of the Bears."_

_'I'm to become the leader of all four clans? How am I to do that?' Lavapaw thought, shocked, his anger abating. How could I get mad at a Starclan cat anyway? I have no right whatsoever._

_"Lavapaw, I must go now, for your dream is almost over. Farewell, but this won't be the last time we see each other. We Starclan cats will be guiding you from the stars." Bluestar mewed before she dipped her head and disappeared, the fighting still going on in the background._

_Lavapaw watched as Squirrelflight shot up a tree, only to leapt back down onto a bear's head, the blood oozing out as she made her mark on a bear's snout. It roared as it thrashed, trying to get her off._

_Then Breezepelt, Mistystar, and two other cats he didn't know, raced to take down the bear, ripping and shredding at it with their claws and teeth. Just as Lavapaw heard a yowl only then did the dream fade away into the blackness._


	23. Chapter 22

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: "…"**

Chapter 22

* * *

Smokefur woke up to find herself feeling heavy and she found Burnswipe beside her, his body melded against her own. She licked his face gently to wake him up and he groaned as he stretched.

"How do you feel?" Burnswipe's meow was a soft whisper as he got up, careful not to disturb the other warriors.

"Heavy, but I've never felt better." Smokefur replied, saying how she exactly felt.

"That means today's the day right? You're going to tell the clan that you'll be kitting soon."

"Yes, it's finally time to tell them, it's getting pretty obvious anyway. Blazetail and Lizardhiss are giving me the same studying look."

"That's my Smokefur." Burnswipe purred as he nudged Smokefur and their noses bumped.

They left the warriors den and saw Flamestar pad out of his den as well, the haze very thick today on the volcano.

"Flamestar! I have to tell you something." Smokefur mewed before she could take the words back. Flamestar came over, confusion in his eyes.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to be kitting soon." Smokefur felt slightly embarrassed as she gave her answer.

"Congratulations to you both." Flamestar meowed, a purr coming from him. "I'll tell the clan the good news as soon as they wake."

"Good job Smokefur." Burnswipe whispered in her ear and Smokefur smacked him playfully with a paw.

"Hey, I was just congratulating you." Burnswipe mrrowed with amusement, he knew his mate was always joking around.

"Warriors and all cats of Volcanoclan! I have an announcement!" Flamestar yowled and soon all the cats poured out into the open, meowing confusedly.

"Now that we're all together, Smokefur and Burnswipe are going to be having kits soon." Flamestar meowed, then everyone started to meow and purr happily.

"I knew it!" Lizardhiss, whom was looking very large now, mewed as she unsteadily waddled over to her daughter.

"Easy there, mother. Don't hurt your kits." Smokefur replied, feeling amused at how Lizardhiss was walking.

"My daughter is going to have kits! I am so excited!" Lizardhiss gave her daughter a few licks before stepping back.

"Congratulations Smokefur, finally you'll know how it feels to be a mother. Which isn't so easy." Beetleclaw meowed as he came over as well.

"I know father. It's another big responsibility as you always say."

"Attar girl! Keep my words to heart and you'll do anything in life."

"Parents…" Smokefur rolled her eyes when Beetleclaw and Lizardhiss padded off to visit Blazetail. Smokefur loved her parents dearly, but sometimes they went a little overboard with excitement. _I guess that's natural, after all I'm having kits with Burnswipe!_

"Congratulations Smokefur and Burnswipe." Sunspots meowed, just as scathing as ever, but there was a purr in his voice.

"Yes, congratulations to them both! Volcanoclan will always have apprentices now!" Jaystripe's purr caught slightly as he meowed this. The Elder seemed to be aging every day, but at least he'd be able to see more kits be born.

"Thank you everyone." Burnswipe meowed, then soon Flamestar called the first patrol of the day.

"Beetleclaw, Sunspot, and Burnswipe, you join my patrol today, and the border patrol later on if you're up to it. Our soon to be queens will be kitting soon, so they must rest."

"You get to go back in the nursery with your mother again." Burnswipe mrrowed as he said this.

"Well, why not?" Smokefur shot back playfully. In her mind she couldn't wait to catch up with her mother.

"Smokefur? How do you feel? Have any kits kicked yet?" Blazetail mewed as she padded out of the medicine cat's den.

"Just heavy, but overall I feel great. None of my kits have kicked yet, so they must still be growing." Smokefur answered.

"Although it looks as though your kits are growing fast." Blazetail observed as she came closer.

"That's not a bad thing, right?" Smokefur mewed, feeling suddenly nervous at the tone in the medicine cat's voice.

"No, but that means the kits might be born earlier than normal. It could mean something else then. But let's not worry until the actual day they arrive."

"All right then." Smokefur responded, still not relieved of the worries that now pierced her. _What if my kits die as soon as they are birthed?_

* * *

Later on as Smokefur padded to the pool for a drink she heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Burnswipe without a doubt.

"What did Blazetail tell you?" Burnswipe asked as he caught up her his mate.

"She told me that my kits are growing fast."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it means the kits will be born earlier than normal. That's what she told me."

"Well as long as they are all right. That's all I care about. You aren't worried about the kits, are you?"

"What mother isn't worried about their kits?" Smokefur replied, hearing amusement in her voice.

"True, very true. Although I never knew my mother, but dad told me she was very sweet and good-natured."

"I'm sorry Burnswipe."

"No it's ok, really. I'm fine. But let's not worry about anything, it's just you and me now. No one else will stand in our way."

"Yes." Smokefur mewed as they reached the pool. Both mates took a drink before padding back to the camp together, tails entwined.

* * *

That night Smokefur was moved into the nursery with Lizardhiss, Burnswipe following.

"You're going to be all right in here?" Burnswipe asked, a protective tone in his voice.

"Of course Burnswipe, don't worry so much." Smokefur mewed in reply, purring. _What a hypocrite I am. I'm the one doing to most worrying here._

"I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow and every other day after that." Burnswipe promised, leaning over to give Smokefur one last nuzzle.

"All right then. I'll be waiting for you, starting now."

"Hey hey! Don't rush it! A new father needs his sleep too." Burnswipe mrrowed, before backing out of the den and returning to the warrior's den.

"I'm so proud of you Smokefur, I still am. This is such a new thing to me. My very first daughter will be having kits soon. I'm as excited as any other normal cat. Maybe even more so." Lizardhiss mrrowed as she mewed this.

"I remember those days, when you were still young and I was so protective of you. I would have kept you in the nursery if it was under my power. I would never let you fight or hunt. But you would have never allowed it. Smokefur I look at you now and see a full grown she cat in front of my eyes. I wonder where the time has went."

"Yes mother, I was a rebel you could say. I remember all the times I snuck out of camp to play with Burnswipe when we first became friends."

"Yes, that cat opened up your adventurous side it seems. However there is no doubt of him becoming a great father for your kits. He may have seemed reckless to me back then. But I'm glad for your choice, daughter. By the way, whatever happened to Lavapaw?"

"I don't know mother, he's been gone for a month..."

"Because I remember that you seemed to like him as well. What happened?"

"He told me the day he left that we couldn't be mates. His destiny was far more important than my feelings." Smokefur could hear an emotionless tone in her mew.

"Remember that his destiny helped save our clan once from those bears. I'd imagine that he's doing well with whatever he's doing. I hope he returns home sometime when his destiny is finished. I rather liked that spunky apprentice and his unknown skills." Here Lizardhiss gave a small mrrow. Surprisingly Smokefur felt nothing painful as they talked about Lavapaw.

"I guess so. But he isn't here now. I'm happy with Burnswipe."

"As long as you're happy my daughter. As long as you're happy. The path of a mother will be tough, depending on how many kits you have. Since I've had you as my only kit first it was a bit more simple. But not so easy. You'll have to devote your whole life and heart to not just your kits, but yourself and your mate. Being a mother shows you how you interact and feel for those close to you. It could bring you together, or it could bring you apart."

"I'll make sure to keep me and Burnswipe close."

"I have no doubt of that Smokefur. You are a strong cat, always was, that's never changed. Most certainly you'll be a wonderful mother."

"But not as wonderful as you, mother."

"Oh Smokefur thank you." A purr emanated from Lizardhiss at this. "And you will always be my wonderful daughter, not matter what anyone says. You were my first and will always be my precious. Even if I happen to have another daughter like you."

"Thank you, mother." Smokefur mewed, feeling suddenly emotional.

"Anything for my daughter." Lizardhiss mewed in return.

* * *

_Once Smokefur went to sleep she had a dream that she was an Elder alongside Burnswipe as they watched their kits' kits play._

_"I promised you we'd be together till we were old." Burnswipe meowed, his voice catching slightly like Jaystripe's always did._

_"And I believed you, love." Smokefur mewed her response, a rattled purr coming from her chest. They sat together, tails entwined as two cats came over to the Elder's den._

_"Hey mother! I can beat Hazescar now!" one mottled brown tom cat meowed as the gray cat next to him gave a small shake of her head._

_"That was only chance, Rocktail. All because I tripped over a large piece of hay." Hazescar mewed, amusedly shaking her gray head._

_"Settle down you both." Burnswipe cleared his throat before he said this, his green eyes glittering._

_"It doesn't matter who you beat that matters." Smokefur mewed. "It matters if you just become the best warriors the clan has seen."_

_"We can do that! Right Hazescar? We already are warriors! Let's make Volcanoclan proud!" Rocktail nudged Hazescar._

_"Yes! We can!" Hazescar replied back before the twosome padded out of the Elder's den._

_"They grew up so fast, hadn't they? First they were mewling kits, now they're proud warriors." Burnswipe meowed._

_"Yes, time flies by so quickly. Look at us now, we're elders. That tells you something right?"_

_"What, that we're old?" Burnswipe gave a mrrow._

_"No, absolutely not!" Smokefur began to mrrow herself as the mates laughed together._

_"I love you Burnswipe." Smokefur mewed as she nuzzled her mate._

_"And I as well Smokefur." Burnswipe replied as he reciprocated the nuzzle, their eyes closing, Smokefur's dream fading._


	24. Chapter 23

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Still the same man.**

Chapter 23

_Two days later_

* * *

Lavapaw woke up that day with a revelation in his mind. _I will defeat those bears once and for all. They have dared to try and destroy my home. Then they have tried to do the same to Windclan. They will pay for killing Singepelt, my father, and Talonjaw!_

He walked out of the den to see Onestar limping slightly over, a hard look in his amber eyes.

"Lavapaw." Onestar's meow was cracked with pain as the Windclan leader gave Lavapaw a nod. "I heard about what Firestar wants us to do today. I just woke up two days ago, but as much is I don't want to flaunt with Shadowclan I guess we have to."

"It's important Onestar. I must try and unite the clans now. Those bears must be killed. This is my destiny and I plan to complete it." Lavapaw replied.

"At least you are focused. Ah, there's Firestar." Onestar said as his gaze trained to Firestar's as the flame colored leader padded over.

"Onestar, you are better. What a relief." Firestar meowed, dipping his head to Onestar.

"You were worrying about me?" Onestar meowed, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. _There is something going on between these two cats… _Lavapaw thought. _It's almost as if they are friends but are trying to hide it…_

"Of course Onestar. Clan life may have driven us apart, but I still think of you as a friend." Firestar meowed, coming closer.

"No. We can't be friends. I will not have my clan taunt me about it again." Onestar shook his head, trying to muster up a growl, but he couldn't.

"We have to travel to Shadowclan as soon as the first patrol is out, so Onestar I suggest you rest until then. Lavapaw will wake you when it's time." Lavapaw gave a nod as Firestar said this.

"Fine." Onestar growled before limping back into the medicine cat's den.

"Lavapaw, you are up for a hunting patrol right?" Firestar meowed the question.

"Yes Firestar, I'm always up for it." Lavapaw replied, feeling suddenly antsy to get the day moving faster.

"Good. You'll be joining the patrol with Ivypool, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Foxleap."

"All right." Lavapaw replied and waited as Firestar called the names out of the cats to wake them up. Soon Lavapaw got up off his haunches and padded over to meet up with the patrol.

"Keep your eyes, ears, and smell peeled today for the bears. We have to traverse our own territory with caution now. They could already be here…" Brambleclaw trailed off.

"Let's go." Foxleap meowed before they began to move, leaving Thunderclan's camp and heading into the forest.

The heat was extreme today, not like it had been the last two days. However Lavapaw felt guilty as he saw the Thunderclan cats panting and he wasn't.

Once more Lavapaw caught four pieces of prey and brought them back, filling the pile up. No one else on the patrol was able to catch anything, it was too hot for them and for prey. _I'm still wondering how I can catch prey in this heat… _Lavapaw thought, placing the fresh kill down. _How are we going to provide for Windclan anyway? There are so many mouths to feed now._

"Good Lavapaw, you're back. It's time, go tell Onestar we're ready to depart." Firestar meowed as he saw Lavapaw padding away from the fresh kill pile.

"Ok." Lavapaw padded into the medicine cat den to find it devoid of wounded cats except for Onestar, who was dozing.

"Onestar, wake up. It's time." Lavapaw shook Onestar gently awake, who gave a small moan of pain as he heaved to his paws.

"Good, let's go." Onestar meowed before limping after Lavapaw.

"Onestar, are you sure you're up to this?" Firestar asked, that concern was back in his voice.

"I'm fine, stop yapping and worrying about me and let's go, you wanted to do this, right? It's better than me sitting around all day healing." Onestar growled before Firestar gave a nod, then the threesome left the camp.

"Now do you really think Shadowclan is going to listen to us?" Onestar asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, when they see that you're wounded and on my side. They're going to wonder what's going on." Firestar replied, his meow sounding sure.

They continued to walk until they reached the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border. Onestar had begun to lean against Firestar, using him as a crutch while he walked.

"Now we wait for a patrol." Firestar meowed before he sat down, Onestar and Lavapaw following suit. Soon they heard a padding sound through the Shadowclan side and saw a Shadowclan patrol approaching.

"Thunderclan cats!" A Shadowclan cat hissed, then his eyes widened as he saw Onestar sitting there.

"Wait…Onestar? What are you doing here?" the tom cat meowed in surprise.

"We need to speak with Blackstar. It's important." Firestar meowed, ignoring the cat's question.

"What kind of slick trick is this?" A brown furred warrior hissed. He had a long scar extending across his back.

"It's no trick." Onestar meowed. We can't be delayed any longer, we must speak with Blackstar."

"I don't trust them…" a skinny ginger tom's meow trailed off.

"Fine…come Firestar." the brown furred warrior said before padding off, leading Firestar, Onestar, and Lavapaw through Shadowclan territory.

Soon after walking through the pines they reached the Shadowclan camp. At once hisses sprung up from all around and claws were unsheathed.

"What are Thunderclan cats doing here?" a dark brown tiger striped tom cat hissed as he noticed them.

"Not just Thunderclan. Can you at least open your eyes?" Onestar growled and the tom's eyes widened.

"They're here to speak with Blackstar." That skinny ginger colored tom meowed.

"How surprising…is Thunderclan searching for help?" came Blackstar's meow as he padded out of his den.

"No, we, Onestar, Lavapaw, and I, need to speak with you privately." Firestar meowed in response.

"This will be interesting, fine I will accept your unspoken question of permission. Enter at your own risk, my warrior's claws are sharpened from bones of dead cats and prey." Blackstar meowed before heading back into his den, Onestar, Firestar, and Lavapaw following.

"So what is this thing about that you must trespass my territory for?" Blackstar asked, a dangerous growl in his voice.

"I should begin since it mostly involves me." Onestar answered, before he sat down. "Blackstar, my clan has been chased out by those bears that Lavapaw has told us of at the Gathering."

"Well, what proof do you have? I don't take anything from a liar."

"This scar." Onestar growled before showing Blackstar the length of the scar from his flank to his shoulder, the wound puckering with the movement.

"The bears did that to you? How did you survive that?" Blackstar asked, now he sounded more interested.

"My deputy Ashfoot, she helped me. All my Windclan cats, we were forced out of our camp by eleven bears. I decided to go to Thunderclan because they are the closest. They've helped my clan heal from wounds and are giving them temporary shelter. I could have died without them…I won't let the bears know that they could have killed me. However, I did lose a life." Onestar replied. _Is that why Jayfeather sounded so angry and snappish when I asked about Onestar? All because he couldn't stop Onestar from losing a life? _Lavapaw thought.

"Interesting, now Firestar, what's your side of the story?" Blackstar asked.

"Thunderclan was awoken to see the whole of Windclan inside the camp. I decided to accept Ashfoot's pleas for help and I've been giving Windclan shelter since." Firestar responded.

"So why come to me about it?"

"Well Blackstar you have to unite with us against the bears. They will take over the other clans' territory as well, even yours if they succeed in ever taking Thunderclan's territory." Lavapaw decided to speak up at that moment. "All four clans must be united in order to fight the bears now."

"You know, you interest me Lavapaw. You come here to the lake with this big mission to try and save us. You speak with as much authority as a leader. Why are you so interested in helping us? You should have never left your supposed clan to come to here." Blackstar began to pace, his meow sounding thoughtful.

"I want to complete this mission. I felt it deep down, I didn't want to feel the guilt that if I refused my actions have killed off four clans of cats. Even if they are way different than I am." at Lavapaw's words Blackstar stopped to face him.

"And what about your clan? You're leaving them all alone to fend for themselves wherever they are?"

"No, they were fine when I left. Bluestar had told me that."

"Very well. Judging by what these bears can do, enough to chase a whole clan of cats from their home in one assault…I'll have to think on this 'uniting' idea."

"You're making it seem as though Windclan is weak!" Onestar hissed, roused to anger by the Shadowclan leader's words.

"Well we Shadowclan cats would have put up a much better fight and possibly lasted longer in our territory." Blackstar replied.

"Arrogance!" Onestar growled, then Firestar stepped between them.

"We came here to negotiate, not to bring up rivalries again. So Blackstar, when you have decided to join us, send a messenger. We will not bother you about this again." Firestar meowed. "Let's go."

Onestar hissed to himself as he and Lavapaw followed Firestar out of Blackstar's den, and out of the Shadowclan camp. Some cats still hissed as they watched them leave, while others looked confused still.

"What shall we do now? It's obvious that Blackstar isn't going to accept our idea of an alliance, that uppity cat." Onestar asked, the hiss of rage still in his voice.

"We try Riverclan now. Perhaps they will lend an ear." Firestar replied, already walking off to the lakeside. They followed the lake as the sun beat down on them, the afternoon heat weighing them down.

They passed by a large establishment with a dock that jutted out into the lake before they saw a Riverclan patrol.

"I smell Thunderclan!" a dark gray she cat meowed.

"Seriously, why can't they tell that a Windclan cat is among them?" Onestar grumbled, wincing slightly as he stepped down wrong.

"Most likely because you've been in Thunderclan territory for a while, your original scent is faded." Firestar replied, without giving Onestar a look.

"State your business for being at the Riverclan border." a mottled gray tom called out.

"We need to speak with Mistystar. Can we see her?" Firestar asked.

"For what reason?" A pale gray tabby she cat called out, her voice hostile.

"It's for Mistystar's ears and hers alone." Onestar growled back, then the cats came closer, their eyes looked shocked.

"Onestar? Since when are you and Firestar friends again?" A light gray tabby tom asked.

"Since we decided to go ask Riverclan for permission to enter their camp. Are you going to let us in?" Onestar asked, voice sarcastic.

"Fine, but don't try anything." the gray tom answered before leading them into Riverclan territory.

Once they entered Riverclan's camp they were startled to see no cats in the camp except for the ones on the patrol.

"Where is everyone?" Firestar asked.

"Cooling off in the lake." the gray tabby she cat responded as if it was a normal thing.

"Mistystar is here right?" Onestar asked, impatience in his meow.

"I'm right here. You need something…oh hey Firestar, Onestar and…you're that apprentice from the gathering right? Lavapaw, that's it. What do you guys need?" Mistystar mewed as she came over, her fur looking plastered down from water.

"We need to speak with you privately." Firestar meowed, stepping forward. Mistystar gave a nod, her blue eyes looking confused.

"Come into my den." Mistystar beckoned, leading them to the Leader's den. They walked inside, the grass under their feet dry and devoid of water.

"So what's up?" the Riverclan leader asked. Onestar proceeded to tell Mistystar about what happened with the bears and how they chased Windclan out. He told her of how Thunderclan has been helping Windclan and how they went to ask Blackstar for an alliance.

"Boy, he sure is full of it, huh? Mistystar mewed, making Onestar snort in agreement.

"Well, that's a horrible thing what the bears can do. So you were right after all Lavapaw. To think there is a large amount of enemies on the lake territories makes my blood chill. We'll gladly accept your alliance and help you with this fight." Mistystar continued and Lavapaw almost sighed with relief. _That's one clan, one more to go…_

"How's this going to work out with Riverclan? What are we going to do?" Mistystar asked.

"Well, we're going to have to have Riverclan come closer to Thunderclan. Because if the bears decide to attack in the forest, then all four clans can quickly assist and help attack the bears as one." Lavapaw decided to jump into the conversation.

"Riverclan can do that, we'll just stay along the lakeside by Thunderclan and Shadowclan." Mistystar dipped her head, confirming her words.

"Good. Thank you Mistystar for hearing us out." Firestar meowed and the Riverclan leader nodded.

"Thank you for alerting me on this you three, Especially you Lavapaw, you may just be saving lives by doing this for us." Mistystar directed her thanks to the threesome, making Lavapaw feel pride flush his fur.

"It's just my destiny. I must do this." Lavapaw meowed in reply, before following Firestar out of the den, Onestar right behind him.

"I'll explain to my clan tonight what's going to happen." Mistystar mewed after them and Firestar turned to nod before leaving Riverclan's camp.

"That's done and over with, now let's return to Thunderclan and check on the warriors. Our work is done here." Firestar meowed as they padded back to Thunderclan.

Once the sun was about to set they reached the camp once more, it was silent but sounds still came from the training grounds.

"Firestar, Onestar, and Lavapaw, you're back. How did it work out?" Brambleclaw asked as he padded over.

"Riverclan is on our side now, but we have to wait till Blackstar decides whether or not to join us." Firestar answered. Onestar nodded before limping back to the medicine cat's den, looking exhausted.

"How are the warriors?" Firestar asked his deputy.

"Training, I decided to have the Windclan warriors train as well. Ashfoot approves of that, telling me it'll give them something to do. It's sort of amusing to watch them climb trees, but they're trying." Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Good." Firestar nodded before heading to his den to rest. Lavapaw headed to the apprentice den to try and relax himself, but he found he was too tense and anxious thoughts entered his mind.

_'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.' _Bluestar's prophecy entered his mind again. _The clans must be ready for when the bears attack…whenever that time comes…_

* * *

Two more days passed by and Lavapaw watched as Riverclan cats settled about the lakeside, sometimes grumbling but overall not complaining as bad. Thunderclan still didn't get a messenger from Shadowclan, meaning Blackstar hasn't decided yet, or wasn't going to unite after all.

Mistystar decided to join Onestar and Firestar and stay in Thunderclan so they could share ideas and plan for the bears.

"My warriors practicing to climb trees…never would I thought to live to see the day." Onestar meowed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"This must be done, it's the only way for us to defeat the bears." Firestar pointed out and Onestar seemed to grimace.

"What shall my warriors do Lavapaw on the day of the attack?" Mistystar asked.

"Have your warriors line the lakeside from the end of Thunderclan to the start of Shadowclan territory. This will help you see where the bears are and tell us their direction. It can also surprise them." _There it is again, that commanding voice again_. Lavapaw thought after he answered Mistystar.

"Seems sound." the Riverclan leader mewed. "Any sign from Blackstar?"

"Nope, he hasn't sent a messenger yet." Firestar replied, a calm look in his green eyes.

"Well, let's keep faith, he wouldn't be that cold to ignore the other clans." Mistystar said. "He must know of the activity happening around here anyway. No doubt he's curious."

Later on, Lavapaw went to see how the warriors were training. He walked into the training ground to find Windclan and Thunderclan cats helping each other and training. He watched as Dovewing taught Breezepelt how to jump higher onto the branches.

"First you have to bunch your leg muscles up before leaping up into the air." Lavapaw heard Dovewing explain. He also heard Breezepelt's growl of frustration as the black cat slipped off the branch and landed onto the ground.

As soon as Lavapaw exited the training grounds he heard a sound and saw an unfamiliar cream and gray tom cat bound into the camp.

"I have a message from Blackstar." the tom meowed and Firestar suddenly appeared and was padding over to Lavapaw.

"What has Blackstar decided?" Firestar asked.

"He has decided to accept your alliance." the cat answered. Lavapaw and Firestar hid their shock well.

"All right then, tell Blackstar to come join me, Mistystar, Onestar and Lavapaw in Thunderclan's camp." Firestar meowed. The Shadowclan messenger nodded before leaving the camp. That's it…all the clans are united, now we just have to wait for the bears. Lavapaw thought, feeling grim relief.


	25. Chapter 24

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Nothing else to say**

Chapter 24

* * *

Blackstar came later, grumbling and meowing to himself as he entered the Thunderclan camp but since all the cats were training in the training grounds no one really cared.

After Windclan warriors told the Thunderclan warriors what happened they began to work even harder to prevent the same thing from happening to Thunderclan. It was as if there was a renewed spirit as cats joined forces.

"Lavapaw, when do you think the bears will come to Thunderclan territory?" Firestar asked later on after the four leaders had conversed about plans.

_'When the heat wave washes all in a stream of flame the bears will come and the forest shall run slick with blood.' _Bluestar's prophecy entered Lavapaw's mind.

"It could happen tonight, tomorrow, or possibly in another three more days."

"Hm…that gives us more time to be prepared and ready." Firestar meowed in reply.

"Firestar, Bluestar had come to me in a dream the night before I went to the Gathering. She told me this prophecy _'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present._'" Lavapaw replied, spilling the prophecy to Firestar at last.

"What does that mean Lavapaw?" Firestar's green eyes suddenly looked anxious.

"It means the day when this heat wave feels like we are drowning in a fire, that's when the bears will come." Lavapaw answered. Firestar gave a nod.

"That will be our only pointer when to gather together and fight as one." Firestar said and Lavapaw nodded. _Yes, soon, those bears will be finished!_

"What's Shadowclan going to do?" Blackstar asked later that night before it was time to sleep.

"Shadowclan will wait in their clan, once we catch wind of the bears coming we will send a messenger to alert them to hurry over." Lavapaw answered, to which the Shadowclan leader gave a nod. He still wasn't happy about having to stay in Thunderclan, _but at least his anger will be gone when the bears come._

"Thunderclan can send a messenger." Firestar confirmed this with a nod.

* * *

The next day felt suddenly cooler and all the cats were confused, however they still didn't stop training, as that was Brambleclaw, Lavapaw's and Firestar's orders. Unbeknownst to the whole clan, that morning Lavapaw hunted for as long as he could, bringing back fresh kill to fill every cat's belly.

"I know what you're doing!" a hiss sounded and Lavapaw jerked upright after dropping prey onto the pile to see Ivypool's angry blue eyes.

"You're just hunting so the clans get on your good side. I wouldn't be surprised if you will betray us all in the end, but it seems that the heat wave is over. The bears aren't coming either, you're just a big fake." she continued.

"I'm only hunting for Windclan and Thunderclan because it's the right thing to do. They also need their strength up for when the final fight does come." Lavapaw replied.

"Will you stop talking like that? Speaking to me as if you're a leader. Just stop! You have no right!" Ivypool spat, coming over closer. "Intruders aren't to be trusted, outsiders neither. Why don't you just leave already?"

"I don't want the clans to be destroyed, ever think of that?" Lavapaw's voice went hard, and something in it made Ivypool blink with surprise.

"I've decided to take this destiny, my own choice. I could have refused, but what good would that do? Imagine if I wasn't here. Imagine if Thunderclan is killed off, which the bears will try to do. To never see your sister again…or anyone. Where would you go? Who would you trust?" Lavapaw continued, the question lingering in the air.

"I'd trust anyone but you." Ivypool growled before padding away, tail lashing in anger. Lavapaw watched her go before going back into the forest to hunt some more.

Prey was more plentiful now, because it was cooler and Lavapaw hunted until he could hear the sounds of the first hunting patrol pad through the forest.

"Oh, hey Lavapaw! What are you doing out here?" Graystripe meowed as he came by with his patrol.

"Well I've decided to try and hunt for more prey to feed everyone in the clan." Lavapaw felt sort of embarrassed as he answered the question.

"Well all right then. Seems as though you have a handful of prey there. Why don't we help Lavapaw out. After all he's helping us in the long run." Graystripe suggested and everyone agreed, Sandstorm, Icecloud, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Thornclaw grabbing prey. They followed Lavapaw back to the camp where they put the prey on the pile.

"Back already? That's a lot of prey." Brambleclaw asked as he padded over, looking shocked.

"Mostly this is all of Lavapaw's catch, we decided to help him out with carrying it." Graystripe answered the deputy's question.

"Is this true Lavapaw?" Brambleclaw asked, turning his gaze to Lavapaw's own.

"Yes, Brambleclaw. I thought the clan would be able to function better with more prey to eat. So I decided to hunt in the past few days, trying to get as much as possible."

"Well that's generous of you. Thanks Lavapaw. This prey is enough to feed at least half of both clans."

"So should I hunt more?"

"No, don't waste your time. You're not here for that Lavapaw. That's what the hunting patrols do."

"Ok." Lavapaw meowed.

"Come on guys, that means we go out and hunt, we don't get off the hook because we helped Lavapaw with his prey." Graystripe's meowed, whiskers were twitching with amusement as he led the hunting patrol out the camp once more.

Later on after Lavapaw took a quick cat nap he woke up to see how the warriors were doing. He padded over to the training grounds to find all the leaders there watching the Windclan and Thunderclan cats train. The Windclan cats finally got the hang of climbing up into trees and leaping down them.

"Is the heat wave over? Finally I can breath for three seconds without panting." Blackstar sarcastically meowed, shaking his head. Mistystar's whiskers twitched with amusement, and Onestar rolled his eyes.

_Finally…the clans are united as one. But this final battle won't be easy…it will likely take the courage of all of us to beat them back and kill them off for good._

That night as Lavapaw slept he dreamt of the dream with the bears. He waited, expectant to see Bluestar, but she didn't come.

* * *

_'Attack!' Lavapaw roared and the cats all surged after the bears, the battlefield becoming alive with cats and bears doing battle. Lavapaw watched as blood flew and bears roared. He watched as the clan cats worked together, fight back to back, scratching and biting. Suddenly a frightened yowl sounded as Lavapaw saw Ivypool being cornered by two bears. Then the dream abruptly ended when Lavapaw felt a blistering heat pierce his fur_.

* * *

Lavapaw woke up to find the blistering heat still lingered, and suddenly Lavapaw knew, the bears were coming now.

_I have to wake up Firestar! _Lavapaw thought as he raced out of the den to find the morning sun rising slowly in the horizon.

"Firestar! Firestar!" Lavapaw yowled as he dashed over to the Leader's den. Firestar raced out of his den, looking startled.

"What is it Lavapaw?" the flame colored leader meowed, slightly alarmed by Lavapaw's frantic look.

"The bears are coming! The prophecy is coming true!" Lavapaw answered, and pretty soon all the cats have been woken up by the commotion.

"The bears are coming? Now?" Brambleclaw meowed calmly as he padded over and Lavapaw gave a nod.

"Go wake up Riverclan and Shadowclan." Firestar called out and Mistystar burst into the camp at that moment.

"Riverclan has seen the bears! They are making their way to Thunderclan's forest right now." she mewed and Lavapaw suddenly felt anticipation prick his paws.

"Where's Blackstar?" Onestar asked as he came out of the medicine cat's den.

"Right here." Blackstar's meow rumbled as he padded out of the Nursery, the place he decided to bed down in.

"The bears are coming. We need to get Riverclan and Shadowclan gathered here as quickly as possible." Firestar meowed as all of Windclan and Thunderclan came over, looking anxious.

"I'll send my fastest warriors to Shadowclan, right now." Onestar meowed, his voice laced with a slight growl. _Probably getting ready to avenge his clan of being chased out of their homes._

"Harespring and Ashfoot. Head out to Shadowclan right now." Onestar ordered and the two cats nodded, racing quickly away, their pelts a blur.

"Let's all head out into the forest." Firestar meowed and everyone began to mutter and meow excitedly. Lavapaw followed the four leaders out of the Thunderclan camp and they gathered together in the forest, listening intently for the bears.

"The bears haven't arrived in the forest yet." Mistystar mewed as she and her Riverclan cats joined the combined Windclan and Thunderclan cats in the forest, their pelts wet.

"Now we wait for Shadowclan to arrive." Firestar meowed and they all quietly waited, not daring to breathe. It was hard enough to breathe as it was in the muggy humid air that got hotter which each passing minute.

"Where are they?" Onestar growled as time passed by. Whenever the sound of a branch snapping sounded all the cats tensed, expecting the bears to leap out into the open.

"Shadowclan is here." Ashfoot's breath came out in wheezes as the two Windclan cats returned. Soon soft padding sounded as the Shadowclan cats joined the group.

"How are we going to advance? Who's going to lead us in this fight?" Brambleclaw asked as the cats around began to mutter amongst themselves.

"That's a good question, but I think Lavapaw should. He should have that role after all, considering he knows more about the bears than we do." Firestar meowed, looking straight at Lavapaw.

"An apprentice? Leading four clans of cats into battle? Insane!" Lavapaw heard a Windclan cat hiss out. Other cats began to grumble, growl and hiss at this.

"I have no doubt of his abilities as a leader and a cat. I've trusted him from the very start. This is for his destiny, to save all of us. He has to lead us in this battle." Firestar replied, as the cats quieted down. _This is it, the dream I had is going to come true. _Lavapaw thought, not feeling excited, but feeling grim determination overtake him.

"I'll try my best Firestar." Lavapaw gave a nod to the flame colored leader he had grown to respect and like.

"That's all we want is your best." Firestar replied and the other cats began to meow in agreement.

"Well Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. The final fight starts here and now! It's time to avenge Windclan for their injuries and being chased out of their camp. Let's show those bears we are clan cats!" Lavapaw heard himself cry out, a certain power overtaking him. The cats all began to meow and growl as one, claws unsheathing.

Suddenly he saw Bluestar out of the corner of his eye and saw her nod at him once. Soon other Starclan cats began to appear beside Bluestar, cats Lavapaw didn't even recognize or know.

_Bluestar… _Lavapaw thought. Then all the cats in the clans could see the Starclan cats that have begun to appear in the forest as Bluestar padded over to Lavapaw, joining beside him. They all gasped and looked at wonder, most likely seeing cats they knew.

"Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan, listen to me! Accept your new leader in the fight with the bears! Lavapaw! He'll lead you to victory, so obey him!" Bluestar yowled and all the clan cats began to yowl in return as the Starclan cats nodded, disappearing.

"It's time young Lavapaw. Lead them on, we will lend you our powers." Bluestar mewed to Lavapaw before she disappeared as well. The heat waves' heat began to increase and all the cats were suddenly pumped despite the weather.

They were even more startled to see that Lavapaw was glowing, a slight gold aura around him.

"Lavapaw! You're glowing!" Mistystar called out and Lavapaw looked down at himself to see he was indeed glowing. The prophecy returned to Lavapaw's mind, _'When the heat wave washes all in a steam of flame the bears shall come, and the forest shall run slick with blood. Only one cat shall redeem all the light and bring it to the present.' I am the cat that had redeemed all the light, and brought it to the present._

Then the sound of a crash reverberated through the forest. Lavapaw knew the bears were here, expectant to take down more cats.

"Come!" Lavapaw heard the power lace his voice again and the clan cats joined behind him, just as they had in his dream. They followed Lavapaw as he padded forward, his only thoughts were of killing the bears for everything they'd have done.

Another crash sounded, followed by a roar, the bears were very close now. Lavapaw could see them through the trees and the other clan cats could see them as well.

"Attack!" Lavapaw roared and all four clan cats roared back in unison, racing at the bears, the fight beginning. The bears up ahead roared with surprise, then their eyes glittered with bloodthirstiness as they lumbered at the cats, meeting them as claws scratched out and teeth were used.

Lavapaw launched himself at one bear, landing straight onto the bear's neck, quickly climbing up to its face. It roared as it pitched back and forth, trying to knock Lavapaw off. Lavapaw growled and bit down hard on the bear's brow, then slashed at its nose with his claws. It howled, then Lavapaw watched as three Shadowclan cats and two Thunderclan cats leapt onto the bear, their weight dragging it down. It roared in agony as the cats all slashed together, the blood spraying the air and tufts of fur flying. The bear sank down to its knees and died as the cats raced to kill another bear.

Suddenly Lavapaw knew what to do next and stood his ground.

"All Windclan and Thunderclan cats! Up into the trees now! Shadowclan and Riverclan, fall back and take shelter into the ferns!" Lavapaw ordered and suddenly the forest was empty of cats. The bears looked around in confusion, trying to find out where the cats went. Lavapaw leapt up and landed onto a tree branch before hurrying over to the masses of cats in the trees, silently waiting the next command.

"Leap down onto the bears now!" Lavapaw yowled and the Windclan and Thunderclan cats hissed as they jumped from their branches, lading right onto the bears, quickly climbing to their faces. The bears roared with surprise as cats rained down from the trees, landing on top of them, inflicting wounds and slicing open skin.

"Now! Shadowclan and Riverclan! Surge out of the undergrowth!" Lavapaw cried out and the cats burst from the ferns and weeds, startling the bears once more. Lavapaw saw Dovewing and Graystripe working together, taking down a bear fiercely, two other Windclan cats surging onto it. He saw Riverclan cats mix with Shadowclan, helping them take down the bears nearby them.

Everywhere Lavapaw looked there was blood, blood from the bears, possibly blood from the clan cats. Lavapaw hissed as two bears came over to him, rage in their eyes. He leapt up and grabbed onto one bear's head, biting and scratching at the bear's eyes. The bear's companion tried to help but Lavapaw snarled and leapt onto the other bear as well, alternating which bear to wound. The two bears roared as their vision disappeared, only covered in blood. Thornclaw and Ashfoot came over to help Lavapaw finish off the bears, blood splatting Lavapaw's fur.

Lavapaw felt alive as he attacked bear after bear, his vision red, his slashes and bites invigorated by his destiny. Bears fell left and right as Lavapaw killed off his fifth bear, seeing the clans still fighting. However, Bumblestripe looked wounded and was being shielded by Sandstorm.

Lavapaw hurried over there and helped Firestar's mate bring down the bear, both cats giving each other a nod once the deed was done. Jayfeather appeared alongside with Brightheart and they quickly took Bumblestripe out of the fighting to heal him a safe distance away.

Two more bears appeared, and the clan cats quickly took them down, all of them converging onto them. The bears were overwhelmed and beaten down. All the clan cats roared their triumph. The battle was finally over…or was it? Only twenty-two bears had shown up in the forest so far. But Lavapaw knew that there were more coming.

"Don't let your senses and guard down now!" Lavapaw called out. "This battle isn't over yet." Then Lavapaw saw them. At least thirty bears were surging to them, one bear larger than the others.

_That's the leader! _Lavapaw knew it right off the bat as the clan cats engaged in battle once more, switching up tactics, leaping down from trees, retreating, then surging back.

"Warriors spirit never tires!" Brambleclaw roared as he saw some of the clan cats beginning to falter. Lavapaw ran over to help them, taking all the bears down with the help from Onestar and three Riverclan cats.

"This is for Windclan Lavapaw! I don't care if I'm too wounded to fight!" Onestar growled, slashing at a bear's eyes with his claws before leaping off as cats swarmed the bear. Blood ran wet on the floor, and Lavapaw wasn't sure if it was from the bears, the clans, or both.

Lavapaw continued on, fighting bear after bear, changing up his usual attacks and using his back claws as well as his claws. Suddenly a yowl cried out in fear as Lavapaw and Dovewing felled a bear together.

"That's my sister!" Dovewing shrieked, before racing over to the source, but Lavapaw was faster and saw Ivypool being cornered by two bears. Lavapaw roared, dashing and leaping onto the bears, slashing out with his claws. The bear that Lavapaw jumped on moaned with pain as Lavapaw's claws managed to rip a wound from its nose to its left eye.

Dovewing watched with shock as Lavapaw attacked both bears, fending Ivypool from the attack.

"Go Ivypool! Run!" Lavapaw exclaimed to her as a bear slashed its clawed paw out, trying to nick Lavapaw, but failing. Ivypool looked at Lavapaw in surprise before limping away with Dovewing as quickly as she could, her leg a bloody mess. Blackstar gave a war yowl and launched onto the bear next to Lavapaw, the Shadowclan leader's long claws slashing the bear open instantaneously.

Lavapaw could see that now the clan cats were getting exhausted, some of them being thrown around by the bears. However Lavapaw kept fighting as the four clan leaders came along side him and they attacked the bears together.

Lavapaw wasn't even feeling fatigued, he could fight the bears all day if he could. Ashfoot gave a howl as a bear's claws connected with her shoulder, ripping a wound onto her fur. Onestar hissed with rage and raced over to the bear, the leader and deputy taking on the bear as one, becoming a whirlwind of claws and fur together, blood gushing onto the floor.

Soon Lavapaw found himself face to face with the bear's leader, the large scarred bear gazing maliciously down at Lavapaw.

"The cursed cat!" He roared, his breath blowing into Lavapaw's face. "Kill cursed cat! Take territory from cats!"

"Not while I'm in charge!" Lavapaw roared and dashed over to the leader leaping up at him. The leader seemed to grin and slashed out with a clawed paw. Everything went in slow motion as Lavapaw spun away to the side in mid-air, landing onto the bear's wide foreleg. He bit down as the leader growled with annoyance, stomping his paw down to try and shake Lavapaw off. Lavapaw began to climb onto the bear, sinking his claws in deep to hold on and try to wound the leader.

Lavapaw saw a bear lumber over to his leader and try to slash Lavapaw, to knock him off. At the precise moment Lavapaw leapt away higher onto the leader and the bear's claws connected with his leader's shoulder. That's when Firestar and Mistystar yowled, taking down the bear together, leaving the leader to be all alone for Lavapaw.

"Kill cursed cat!" the leader roared and Lavapaw ripped away at the leader's fur, trying to wound him. Lavapaw leapt away instinctively as the bear sank to his knees and tried to squish Lavapaw underneath him.

Lavapaw watched as the leader got up and glowered at him before lumbering at the Volcanoclan apprentice, slashing his claws out. Lavapaw ducked at the right moment and sped over, leaping once more onto the leader, quickly climbing up the bear's neck to his face. Lavapaw was just able to slash once at the leader's nose before he saw a clawed paw head for him and he leapt away.

The leader of the bears roared in frustration, shaking blood off his nose from the wound and tried to get Lavapaw once again. Lavapaw rolled away and this time tried to target the bear's flanks, trying to steer away from the leader's claws. Finally once he jumped onto the bear Lavapaw was able to wound the leader once again, flipping off just in time for the leader was going to roll on the ground again.

"You're going down!" Lavapaw roared. "This fight has been going on long enough!" he felt his pelt begin to glow and felt the blazing heat. Bluestar gave him a nod out of the corner of his eyes and Lavapaw inclined his head. He knew Starclan just lent him their combined powers and he reveled in it, feeling like molten lava. He sped over to the leader as quick as lightning and slashed out twice, his claws attacking the bear, making two arc like wounds on his body. The leader roared in pain this time as blood welled up instantly, falling down his body like rain.

"You're finished!" Lavapaw gave a long caterwaul before leaping up onto the bear's head and gouging both claws from both front and back paws in deep. The bear tried to shake his head to get Lavapaw off but Lavapaw loosened his grip, his claws dragging down the leader's face, creating five wounds where blood sprayed out into the air.

Lavapaw leapt down neatly onto his claws as the bear stumbled in his steps, before crashing to the floor with a groan of pain as its lifeblood pooled out onto the forest floor. Fifty two bear corpses now littered the forest floor, dead. The ground below was squishy with blood and mud.

"You did it!" Firestar exclaimed in shock, then all four clans of cats caterwauled in triumph. The forest sounded with the clan cats as the fight was finally over. Lavapaw looked about at the clan cats and himself with pride. _They've done the impossible…we've done the impossible! Together!_ Lavapaw thought in wonder as he padded over to the leaders.

"We've won! Windclan! We have succeeded! Our camp is ours again!" Onestar roared and all the Windclan cats yowled back.

"Lavapaw! This goes to you! Without your help we would have never done this alone. To Lavapaw!" Firestar called out, then all the clan cats began to chant Lavapaw's name. Lavapaw felt a surprised, but pleased purr erupt from him as they kept up their chants, the Volcanoclan apprentice feeling happy and free. _My destiny is done! The clans and everyone in Volcanoclan has been avenged!_


	26. Chapter 25 & Epilogue

Blazing Heat

**Disclaimer: Nothing else but what I've always said.**

Chapter 25 & Epilogue

* * *

_(In the Nursery)_

Smokefur was laying in the nursery with Burnswipe when all of a sudden she felt a clenching happen in her belly. _My kits! They're coming now?!_

"Smokefur? What's wrong?" Burnswipe meowed in concern as he felt his mate twitch in pain.

"My kits!" Smokefur managed to gasp out before another bout of pain overtook her. "Get Blazetail!"

"On my way!" Burnswipe replied as he got up and sped off to the medicine cat's den.

"Just lay still and try to breath my daughter." Lizardstripe coached, her kits, Graykit and Fangkit, staring at Smokefur in shock.

"Ok Smokefur. I'm here, just wait while I get the birthing stick." Blazetail mewed as she passed a thick stick from her jaws to Smokefur's.

"Just clench on this with your teeth if the pain gets too intense." the medicine cat explained and Smokefur nodded as a sweat broke out in her fur.

"Too early…these kits weren't due to arrive for another month yet…" Blazetail shook her head as she massaged Smokefur's large belly.

Then Smokefur clenched down tight on the stick as a painful convulsion ripped through her.

"You're doing well." Burnswipe meowed in Smokefur's ear, giving his mate a lick.

"Now push." Blazetail mewed, watching where the kits would come out from. Smokefur did as she was told, tensing her body and trying to push the kits out. Another ripple went though her and Smokefur clenched the stick, holding back a scream.

"One kit is coming out! Keep pushing Smokefur, you're doing good." Blazetail said as she watched the first kit appear. Smokefur pushed again and soon Blazetail was licking a dark brown mottled kit's fur the wrong way.

"That's one. Keep going, love." Burnswipe meowed encouragement in Smokefur's ear. She gave a nod, then clenched her teeth on the birthing stick even harder as a second kit, a gray one, plopped out, and Blazetail got to work with that one, cleaning the kit and licking its fur.

"Don't give out now, there's one more coming out." the medicine cat mewed as she saw Smokefur get tired.

Then a much stronger convulsion than the other ones came onto Smokefur and she yowled with pain behind the stick, biting onto it with all her might. It hurt so much, a pain so great, as if her whole body was being burned. Smokefur has never felt a feeling like this before and screamed in agony again. Then the last kit plopped out and Blazetail helped it breathe as well.

"They came early, but they are as healthy as a regular kit. You did well Smokefur. Two toms and a female." Blazetail praised her and Smokefur spat the stick out, taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"Where are my kits?" Smokefur's mew was a hoarse whisper as she asked the question.

"They are right where they should be, suckling for your milk." Blazetail had a trace of amusement in her mew. Smokefur craned her head to see her kits against her belly, suckling greedily at her milk.

"I made sure Smokefur got the best spoils of fresh kill. She needed it for her kits." Burnswipe purred, nudging Smokefur. Blazetail mrrowed softly with amusement before taking the stick with her back to the medicine cat's den.

"What shall you call them?" Burnswipe was looking strangely at one kit, his green eyes confused.

"They gray one will be Hazekit, the mottled brown one will be called Rockkit. And the last one…" Smokefur's mew trailed off as she got a good look at the last kit. _Do my eyes deceive me?_

"The last kit will be named Lavakit." Smokefur finally decided, feeling the decision deep in her heart.

"Are you sure Smokefur?" Burnswipe's green eyes gaze burned into hers intensely.

"I am sure Burnswipe. Even though Lavapaw broke my heart…I have something to thank him for." Smokefur replied. _Although I don't feel for Lavapaw anymore…I do have to thank him, for opening my heart up. For knowing how it feels to love another. Thank you Lavapaw. I am finally healed._

* * *

Epilogue

_In the Thunderclan camp_

"How many wounded do we have?" Firestar asked after the remaining cats dragged the bear's corpses out of the forest.

"Bumblestripe, Webfoot, Tigerheart, Ivypool, Troutstream, Ashfoot, Tawnypelt, Cederheart, and Furzepelt are majorly wounded, but their wounds aren't fatal." Jayfeather answered as he padded over.

"All right. That's not so bad. I was expecting more cats to be in Starclan's paws." Firestar gave a nod. Lavapaw watched as the clans milled about in the Thunderclan camp, worried about their clan-mates.

"Look I can't heal the cats if you all keep padding about and worrying for them." Jayfeather snapped as he returned to the medicine cat's den, Briarlight, Brightheart, and Leafpool working to heal alongside Jayfeather.

"The best thing for you guys to do is to wait in your own clans. Don't worry, nothing will happen to them, when they are healed we'll return them back to their clans." Firestar meowed. "Jayfeather doesn't work under crowded conditions."

"That would be a good idea, considering we're clogging up the clan, preventing Thunderclan from doing their own business." Mistystar mewed. "Riverclan, we return to our clan and wait till Troutstream is ready to come home."

The Riverclan cats bid farewell to Lavapaw, and the other clans before leaving the camp.

"Finally more breathing room." Blackstar muttered, making Onestar chuckle. "We'll be leaving as well, you better return Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart to us."

With that Shadowclan left as well, and only Windclan remained.

"I hope the Windclan camp isn't utterly destroyed by those lumbering bears…" Crowfeather muttered.

"If it is, then Thunderclan will help you guys rebuild. Since we gave you shelter we may as well help you out in return." Firestar butted into the subject.

"Why? Windclan can fend for themselves. We'll rebuild our own clan back up alone." Onestar growled and Firestar dipped his head.

"Very well then. Good luck to you all then. When Furzepelt, Ashfoot, and Webfoot are better they will be returned to you."

"All right then. Well Firestar, I guess this is where we part. Windclan thanks you for providing for us." Onestar meowed before nodding at the flame colored leader.

"Anything for a fellow clan in need." Firestar replied. The Thunderclan cats said goodbye to the Windclan cats as they slowly trailed after their leader, going back to the moor.

"Well, that ends that…" Brambleclaw sighed in relief. "Finally our camp is ours again."

"We had to do what we must." Firestar replied.

"By the way Lavapaw, what will you do now? Are you going to be staying here any longer now that the bears are gone?" Brambleclaw asked. Lavapaw could tell that the Thunderclan deputy wanted him to stay.

"I'll only stay for the rest of today, then I'll journey back to my clan tomorrow." Lavapaw replied, feeling sudden sadness. He actually didn't want to leave Thunderclan…he had grown to like all the cats, and he could tell they had as well.

"That's unfortunate Lavapaw. But I won't force you to stay." Firestar sounded sad as well when he replied.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Dovewing mewed as she overheard the news. Lavapaw gave a nod and the gray she cat looked sad.

"Tomorrow? You're leaving? Why?" Foxleap asked as he came over.

"My destiny is done. I must return to my clan. I don't belong here in Thunderclan." Lavapaw responded.

"That's too bad. I actually liked seeing you get more prey then the hunting patrols." Foxleap meowed, his whiskers twitching with humor. Lavapaw looked to both cats, feeling more depressed by the second. _These Thunderclan cats, I'll miss them. Every single one of them. They've taken care of me, especially Firestar. He's like the father I never met…_

* * *

That night as Lavapaw went to sleep he dreamed once more of Starclan and Bluestar.

_"You have done well Lavapaw. With your help the clans can live on without being in fear. You've successfully killed off all the bears." Bluestar mewed as she walked over to Lavapaw._

_"That means I must return home now right?" Lavapaw meowed, his voice suddenly sounding somber._

_"Yes, you can live out your life normally now. Thunderclan or the other clans doesn't need your help anymore."_

_"I know…" Lavapaw felt the sadness once more as he thought about saying goodbye tomorrow._

_"We of Starclan shall miss you as well Lavapaw. I especially. I enjoyed helping you understand your prophecy, and guiding you on the right path." Bluestar mewed giving Lavapaw a motherly nudge._

_"Thank you Bluestar." Lavapaw felt his eyes going blurry. "I'll miss you as well."_

_Bluestar stepped back from Lavapaw and she disappeared with one last blink of her blue eyes._

_"Bluestar…" Lavapaw meowed softly as he looked at the spot she was just. Once more I have to say goodbye to friends, this time for real…_

* * *

Lavapaw woke up that morning and saw all the clan cats milling around.

"We heard the news…you're leaving us already?" Sandstorm asked and Lavapaw nodded to her as he exited the apprentice den.

"I'm going to be leaving now. I might as well get a jumpstart back to my clan."

"I'll go tell Firestar." Sandstorm padded off to the leader's den.

"Wait, Lavapaw you're leaving right now?" Lionblaze asked, surprised.

"Yes, I might as well get going, I'm not wanted here anymore."

"That's too bad. I will miss you Lavapaw." the golden cat replied. "I'll wait for the day when we can train together."

"Lavapaw. You decided to leave us already?" Graystripe meowed as he came over.

"Yes." Lavapaw replied, then Firestar walked over as the other Thunderclan cats gathered around Lavapaw.

"Thunderclan, let us see Lavapaw off. He is a very noble cat, one that I'd like to keep in my clan. Lavapaw, thank you for everything. For teaching us the lesson of never giving up. Thank you for helping Thunderclan and every other clan when they mistrusted you. Thank you for being patient when the others gave you a hard time." Firestar meowed as he padded beside Lavapaw.

"Lavapaw! Lavapaw!" the Thunderclan cats chanted, making Lavapaw feel suddenly emotional.

"I will miss you Lavapaw! Why do you have to leave now?" Dovewing mewed as she came over to give Lavapaw a nudge.

"I must Dovewing, I'm sorry. I enjoyed our time together as friends." Lavapaw replied as Dovewing gave him a nuzzle before stepping back, her blue eyes looking watery.

"Lavapaw, I never trusted you from the day you stepped into this clan. I always felt you were up to something. I wanted to protect my sister and y clan from you. But once you saved me from those bears yesterday. It made me open my eyes to see the kind of cat I'd want my sister to be friends with. Thank you Lavapaw, for helping me out." Ivypool said and she dipped her head.

"Lavapaw, thank you for helping Thunderclan in our time of need." Squirrelflight mewed as she gave Lavapaw a nudge as well.

"Lavapaw, you are a true warrior, you deserve to be one. Your courage in battle and in tolerating our mistrust makes you a true cat. Be safe on your adventure back home." Brambleclaw meowed. Lavapaw gave a nod as the cats chanted his name once again.

"I will miss all of you dearly. You are like my second family. I will always think of you cats and hope you're doing well as I journey back home." Lavapaw meowed and emotion made his voice break slightly

"I thought heroes weren't supposed to cry." Graystripe japed playfully and all the cats mrrowed, even Lavapaw.

"Let's let Lavapaw go now." Firestar meowed and everyone parted the way as Lavapaw walked on to the entrance to Thunderclan. He suddenly stopped and turned around, trying to burn the Thunderclan camp and every cat there into his memory before padding out the camp forever. As Lavapaw walked he could hear the Thunderclan cats chanting his name once more. His eyes watered and that damp feeling around his eyes came about once more.

"Thunderclan…thank you, for everything." Lavapaw blinked away the tears in his eyes as he padded on through the forest that still smelled of blood.

"Now I must return home. My destiny is finished. Back home, to Smokepaw, Burnpaw, and everyone else." Lavapaw meowed as he padded on through Thunderclan's forest to the mountains, leaving the lake clan's territory forever.

END!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed Blazing Heat. :D**


End file.
